Falling
by quite-a-riot
Summary: Lucy is notorious for a cheerful attitude, fiery partner, and tendency to fall long distances without suffering fatal injury (not to mention her powerful kicks), but what happens when everything she's come to depend on disappears? And what's going on with Natsu while she learns to catch herself? A day-by-day in-canon exploration of the year gap between manga chapters 416 and 418.
1. Always Falling (Day 1)

Natsu hopped down from Lucy's window sill and turned to look up at the blonde chastising him for stealing the food she had literally bought for him to eat. He ignored her. If he argued back they'd be stuck here forever, and they had someplace to be. Somewhere important.

As he impatiently threw his hands behind his neck, staring up at her, Lucy stepped forward, catching her foot on something, and her irate face blanked out, replaced by sudden surprise as she lunged uncontrollably forward, reaching out to catch herself on the window frame and missing…spectacularly.

Natsu sighed.

Lucy was falling.

Again.

...

Seriously? How many times was this going to happen?

Natsu raced forward, arms outstretched, ready to be the landing pad once again. How many situations to fall off something tall could Lucy feasibly get into? People fell off potentially fatal stuff like, what? Usually once or twice in their lives? And yet here she was, falling. Again.

Technically, by the laws of physics, even if someone was caught after a fall from a tall building, she would still have enough momentum to break every bone in her body, and that of her savior. If he wasn't a dragonslayer, she definitely would have killed him long ago with her terrible luck.

Because it wasn't like she planned to fall off all those places, it was just that she got kidnapped and taken to high places a lot. Really, an almost unbelievable number of times. Couldn't the bad guy, just once, have an underground layer? Instead of some flying form of transport that Lucy was forced to dive off of?

And ok, so that first one had sort of been all her…she _had_ jumped out of a building on nothing but faith that he would show up to save her. Granted, he had…so it's not like she was wrong, but still, if she had just waited like ten fucking minutes he would have been there and could have climbed up the tower to kick Jose's ass and save her. Instead of getting road rash on is fucking back…again. Yeah, he had tougher skin than most, but running in a burst of speed at 60 mph, colliding with a person at terminal velocity and then hitting the ground fucking hurt. Every. Fucking. Time.

So, as Natsu stood looking up at his partner, as she fell with a cartoony expression of disbelief, he stepped forward and stuck out his arms, looking away in a sulk. Apparently, he was just going to be her safety net from now on. Forever. It wasn't like he didn't want to be with her forever, but who knew how many more times he was going to be the victim of the anvil falling off a cliff version of Lucy.

He braced for the impact of being thrown to the ground with all buck ten of Lucy slamming him into the ground and glared off to the side, nurturing the annoyance inside of him. He knew it was childish. But fuck it, at some point she had to own her tendency to take a header and try to stop fucking doing it. It scared the crap out of him every time. He was never sure if he'd be there in time.

But as he stood, arms outstretched, the impact didn't come.

At least to him.

He heard a thump and a groan to his left and quickly whipped his head over to see Lucy laying on the grass, rubbing her butt and glaring at him. _Shit._

"Why didn't you catch me?" she shrieked incredulously.

He looked pointedly at his still outstretched arms.

"Why didn't you aim better?! I was all ready to catch you… _again_!"

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"Sorry, was it not obvious? You _fall_. A LOT," Natsu explained, as though he were speaking to a stupid child. Like the ones that eat powdered lacrima, because it's sparkly. Those children. You know the ones. Like Jet and Droy probably were. Or Vijeeter. "Maybe _you_ should be more fucking careful!"

"Excuse me? It's not like I'm falling on purpose! And what, you just aren't gonna catch me anymore? You're just going to let me drop to my death?"

"I tried! And ya look FINE to me!"

"I'm gonna have a hell of a bruise on my ass, thank you very much!"

"Oh? Your ass is gonna be bruised? Did you see the one I got after you dove out of Phantom Lord? Down my whole back? Or the fucking abrasion when you fell out of the fucking sky from that evil clock bomb thing?! Why don't you just summon Loke or somebody to catch you when this happens? He can practically fucking fly! And _he's_ immortal!"

"You have Happy! And you're basically jet-propelled now, so you can pretty much fly too!"

"Whether or not I can fly is not the issue. The point is that your spirits are just as capable of catching you as I am, and yet you never do anything to save yourself!"

"Oh, so you want Loke to be catching me instead? That pervy lion? Really?"

Natsu had to pause at that. True, Lucy was pretty heavy (hey, luscious boobs [as Macao seemed to constantly called them, no matter how many times he got punched] like that did not come without a price), but that didn't mean he didn't take the opportunity to pick her up any chance he got. She had great legs. And she never wore anything longer than mid-thigh.

God bless her and her collection of mini-skirts.

And knowing that, he definitely didn't want Loke getting his hands on her silky smooth legs (she had to have a charm or something because he never saw her shave them). Or her squishy chest. Or dat ass. Natsu's eyes glazed over just thinking about the number of times he'd managed to inadvertently get his hands on his curvy partner.

Total complete accidents.

Happy _happy_ accidents.

That was his story and he was sticking to it.

"But…I guess if catching me is such a _hardship_ for you, maybe I _will_ just call Loke next time…" Lucy grumbled as she got to her feet, disgruntled that Natsu (spacing out with that expression he got when he talked about food) hadn't even offered his hand to help her up. Her words seemed to bring him out of it though.

"Hey, I didn't say I wouldn't catch you. I just wish you would be more careful. One of these times I'll miss, or I won't be there to catch you."

"You mean like just now?" Lucy barked sarcastically. As she brushed off her mini skirt and started toward the road.

"No," Natsu returned seriously, halting his steps. "I mean like when you're falling from _another_ floating fortress in the sky over a maze of razor sharp rocks that no one can humanly traverse. Like when you're _actually_ in danger."

Lucy stopped walking, looking back at her partner, who had hidden his eyes behind his bangs as he spoke. She couldn't help but smile a bit. Natsu always worried about her. About not being there for her. But he'd always been there. Since the moment they met. He wasn't going anywhere. Not if she had anything to say about it.

"Well, if I end up on anything like that, I'll do my best not to walk off the side. But I know if I do you'll be there to help." Her smile widened. "Though, hopefully, you'll be looking that time and actually catch me…"

"Yeah, Natsu, maybe you should be a little better at catching Lushy!" Happy chimed in, swooping in to land on Lucy's shoulder. He had heard just enough of the conversation to be annoying.

"ONE TIME! One fucking time I don't catch her! And now I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?"

"Nope." Lucy and Happy shook their heads.

"Whatever. Just watch. Next time, I won't be there to save you, and you'll regret this conversation."

"Pssh, yeah right Natsu! You're stuck to Lucy like sticky glue. 'Cause you liiiiiiiiiiike her!"

"Shut up stupid cat!" Lucy and Natsu said together, falling into step as Happy flew loop-d-loops up into the sky and giggled uncontrollably.

"Oi! Happy, get down here, we need to book it if we're going to get to that council member's house before Tartaros sends someone to take him out," Natsu called out as he and Lucy picked up their pace and put on their job faces. Happy tucked his wings and dove swiftly down to them, unfurling them again at the last minute into a graceful up-sweep right above them.

Together, Team Natsu set off to do what they did best: help people.

* * *

It felt like a million years later that Lucy slipped and slid over the familiar cobblestones of Magnolia, rain pounding on her back, Natsu's hastily scrawled note clutched in her fist as she chased his cold trail out of town. The tears blurring her eyes mixed with the fat raindrops assaulting her and stung. She blinked rapidly trying to clear them, but with no luck. And, as she peered blindly ahead of her, picking up speed instead of slowing as she should, the toe of her boot caught on a stone and she began to fall.

The sensation was a familiar one. It was as though time slowed down the gravity pulling at her…as though the world around her had agreed to follow the natural order and wait just one more minute...for him.

One more minute for him to come and catch her before she fell.

Lucy closed her eyes and breathlessly followed her muscle memory, almost feeling his hands encircle her wrist, or waist, or even her chest. She relived the sensation she'd felt a million little times…the feeling of being completely safe in his arms…before she collided with the ground, her cheek hitting hard stone with an impact that broke skin and released a trickle of blood to dilute in the water running down her cheeks.

And as she stared out from under her sopping golden tresses at the deserted road ahead of her she realized he'd been right that day not so very long ago.

It was high time she learned to catch herself.


	2. Day 2

**Surprise! I'm going to make this a multi-chapter fic!**

 **For a while now, I've been reading a TON of stories that try to fill in the 1 year gap that Mashima left when Natsu left. And I've read so interesting interpretations, but have yet to see anything that doesn't completely change the later plot of the manga, or seem exactly in character for Lucy or Natsu. And after writing this one-shot, my brain kept churning on the cool things I could do with it if I kept going... So, I'm throwing my hat in the ring and challenging my FT knowledge as I go! This story will chronicle the time between when Natsu left and when he returned almost a year later, AND I will attempt to keep it 99% in canon. I say 99% because I'm pretty sure it wasn't raining when Natsu left, but I've already written that scene, and I don't feel like changing it. (Plus, I kind of like the idea that Juvia is going through her own grief and would TOTALLY be making it rain all over the place...)**

 **I won't have a set updating schedule with this story. I'm just going to trickle along with it and see what comes naturally. Most of the chapters will be short, just a glimpse into their lives on every day Natsu was gone, from BOTH of their perspectives.  
**

 **Hope you guys enjoy my little experiment!**

* * *

Day one of learning to catch herself was going great!

Well, sort of.

Ok, it really hadn't been what she'd call a stellar day.

In the slightest.

With the guild disbanded, Lucy had spent the day picking through the rubble with most of her guildmates, trying to find those few treasures that were worth saving. She'd found a handful of jobs that had survived the wreckage and the rain, squirreling them away (so at least she wouldn't starve while she figured out her next step, so that was good), but the storm from the previous day had drenched the area, ruining a lot of what wasn't crushed or broken. True, it wasn't too much worse than the fallout from a typical brawl, and Phantom Lord's attack even had been far worse, but knowing their guild was disbanded lent metaphorical significance to the rubble for them all. Gajeel in particular always seemed to take the destruction of their guildhall a little harder than he should.

It didn't help that the gray sky seemed to reflect the feelings of every Fairy Tail guild member.

That is, every _former_ guild member.

But, the basement of the guild had escaped almost unscathed, and the library, with it's high Gothic arches, hadn't been damaged at all, so there had been at least one piece of good news for her and her fellow bibliophiles! Laki had conjured up a beautiful new door (or closing device, as she liked to call it) to keep it safe, carved with the symbol of their guild and surrounded by the faces of their members.

Seeing that door did wonders to perk everyone up. Lucy guessed that knowing they'd all be together in some small way made it easier to move on. They'd all decided to lock it up and leave the key with Levy. If anyone would do everything in their power to protect a room full of books, it'd be Levy.

Or Lucy herself.

She had almost volunteered to keep it with _her_ keys, but the words had choked her into silence at the moment of decision. It wasn't fair to assume keys would be safe with her anymore. Something as important as the key to Fairy Tail's trove of knowledge deserved to be properly looked after.

She was trying really hard not to think about that, though. She only had the heart to mourn one family at a time, and Fairy Tail needed her right now. Well, _former_ Fairy Tail.

Lucy didn't think she'd ever get used to hearing that. It broke her heart a little more each time she did.

In another stroke of luck, Fairy Hills hadn't been destroyed and would remain open until the girls could find other lodging, so they'd all be together for at least the next week. After that, everything was up in the air, but with an official guild or not, she was surrounded by family, so she had faith it would be ok.

Why would any of them want to leave Magnolia? She was sure they'd all just keep taking jobs together, Fairy Tail or no Fairy Tail.

Maybe they'd even form a new guild!

Hope blossomed in Lucy's deeply fractured soul, lighting up the parts that were still intact, creeping carefully on the fissures that weren't yet ready for healing.

Everything was going to be okay. She'd have all kinds of support surrounding her as she trained to get stronger, even without her partner.

Nothing had to change. Even without the Master, they'd be fine for the next year. Then Natsu would be back. And she trusted that her partner would know just what to do. Somehow, he always did.

Lucy shuffled the rippled papers she'd been organizing on her desk and forced a smile. The stars streaming through her window winked at her in concern. Her spirits knew what pain she bore. Seeing her attempt to smile made them long to be with her. But she couldn't bring herself to summon any of them. Not yet.

In the meantime, she had jobs for at least a month, her rent for the current month already paid, and her family around her.

But most importantly, she had faith that one day she could smile again without thinking about it.

* * *

Natsu and Happy chowed down on their perfectly flame-broiled (or in Happy's opinion, grossly overcooked) fish and breathed in the humid tropical air of Tenrou Island. It had been a while since they'd been there and the quiet noises of the jungle were nice. Different from the forest at home, but comfortably familiar all the same. The relaxed moment stood in harsh contrast to all the crazy battles that had been thrown on them recently. It felt like the old days, when he and Happy spent all their time fishing and looking for...well, they'd wasted a lot of time looking for something that wasn't there.

The wind blew through the trees then, ruffling Natsu's hair and bringing new scents on the breeze. He tilted his head back and inhaled deeply.

 _Fish, of course, salt, plants, small animals, sun-baked rock, and the underlying musty smell of natural decomposition._ Nothing smelled out of place. Everything was calm.

Which was why Natsu was already bored.

"Hey Happy! Wanna go look for Mavis' grave? We never got to finish the S-class trials, but we're here, so we should totally finish it and see if I get to use Fairy Glitter too!"

"Aye sir!" Happy's ears perked up from their uncharacteristic slump and his tail flicked back and forth with a little more enthusiasm. " But where do we start looking?"

"Well, Cana said it was underground somewhere, so maybe we should try looking in the caves where we fought Gildarts and stuff."

"Ok! It'd be quicker to find it if Lucy were here though." Happy looked at Natsu as he spoke, but the dragonslayer hopped to his feet and turned his back on the Exceed.

"Let's go Happy! It'll be dark soon."

Happy frowned a little at Natsu completely ignoring what he'd said about their partner.

After all the missions they'd been on together, it felt weird being there without her, but Natsu had insisted. They had to do this on their own.

"Aye sir! Let's go!" Oh well, Natsu always knew what he was doing, even if it didn't look like it, and the little blue cat had to respect that. Besides, thinking about Lucy made him sad. So, he just wouldn't think about her. "Do you think there will be fish there?!"

"Sure Happy! Why not? Let's find go out!"

Together the pair raced off into the caves of Tenrou Island, oblivious to their first master sitting on the towering cliff above them. Her brow furrowed and she sat in silence, allowing the familiar sounds of her island soothe away her worries. Maybe it was finally time to tell Natsu the story of Fairy Tail.

The story that defined her life.

And his brother's.

Mavis Vermillion got to her feet and brushed non-existent dirt off of her non-existent pink dress with her non-existent hands, entirely out of habit. Casting one final look at the broken path through the brush Natsu and Happy were making, she vanished.


	3. Day 3

Erza was the first to go.

She'd busted through Lucy's door at the crack of noon, breaking the lock and declaring they were going to have a girl's day, which had consisted of mostly shopping at places she couldn't afford, and trying out new bakeries she also couldn't afford, culminating in a nice cup of tea at Lucy's place.

The requip mage waited until Lucy was mid-first-sip to drop the news on her like a mountain of luggage.

"I'm leaving for a job soon. It's across the mountains, so I'll be gone from Magnolia for a while."

It wasn't anything new. Erza was always off working on jobs when the guild was together, and it shouldn't have been a surprise to anyone that she had been recruited for a job again so soon. Wizards like the Titania would never hurt for work.

But it did surprise Lucy. She nearly choked on the too hot tea burning its way down her throat as Erza hurried to explain further.

"But you're more than welcome to come along Lucy! I know Natsu isn't...er, available, per se, but that shouldn't stop the rest of the team from taking jobs together, right? Unfortunately, Gray is away and this is a matter of utmost urgency to the citizens of Desert Village so we couldn't possibly wait, but we could do it together just us! Who could stop two such powerful women?!" Erza exclaimed, bringing her fist down on Lucy's coffee table in the process. A crack appeared down the table without the redhead noticing. Lucy could feel sweat pop out all over her skin at the thought of her doing it again.

Or the thought of traveling with Erza without Gray or Natsu as a buffer. She cringed a bit just thinking about it.

Don't get Lucy wrong, she loved Erza. She was the most powerful woman Fiore had ever seen! And really a sweetheart deep down. But anyone working with her was expected to follow orders and never fail, and her expectations were seldom reasonable. The boys of their team had learned when they could and couldn't get away with ignoring her ridiculous side, but Lucy just wasn't strong enough to work with Erza the way they did (one annoyed punch wouldn't just knock her out, but probably send her to the hospital too). She had to grow a lot stronger before she could stand up alone next to the Titania. So Lucy let her down easy.

"No, Erza, I think I'm doing more good here right now. I'm gonna stick around and help finish the cleanup effort at the guild. Plus, Levy and I were going to maybe do some cataloging in the library while we've got the downtime! But thank you for offering!" Lucy smiled brightly, trying to ignore the part of her itching to join her friend and go out on an adventure. Briefly an image of Natsu reaching out his hand to her to take her to Fairy Tail came to her. It was hard not to associate adventure with a particular dragon slayer. She subconsciously rubbed her stomach with one hand as something twisted in her gut. Maybe she'd had too much cake that day.

Yeah, that had to be it.

"Well, if you say so Lucy. You know I would love to have you along, but I would never force you to do something you didn't want to."

Lucy tried not to laugh as she remembered the many things Erza had forced her and her fellow teammates to do against their wills. Like all the times she'd made Gray stop stripping, or the boys carry things, or Natsu and Happy...well...anyway, point was, she did it all the time. The blonde celestial wizard coughed delicately to cover the sound of disbelief she made and shook her head again.

"I'm really fine Erza. Go make Fairy Tail proud!" she said, grinning a little too broadly.

The redhead across from her took a second to examine her friend seriously, a hint of pity in her gaze. Lucy looked a little tired, maybe sad around the edges, but still mostly the sparkling picture of female health and beauty Erza expected of her. However, she couldn't let one of her friends lie to themselves, even if it kept them from being sad. "Lucy...there is no Fairy Tail to make proud, remember?"

Lucy's smile dropped slightly in wattage, but she kept it from slipping altogether. "Then you'll just have to make me proud instead!" she chirped before taking a sip of her now lukewarm tea.

"Well, that I can promise. I would never fail you!" Erza smiled back and set down her empty plate. Lucy blinked, trying to remember when she'd seen her eat the massive piece of cake that had been sitting on it. "Well, I'd better get going then. The last train leaves soon!"

"Oh, you're leaving _today_? Wow...well, have a good trip! I'll see you when you get back!" Lucy got up from the couch to walk her guest to the door (the one her guest had broken, you might remember), trying not to grit her teeth as she kept herself from flinging herself around Erza's legs and begging her to stay. Lucy knew she was being ridiculous. She couldn't expect to keep her friends from leaving to go on jobs. There were only so many little things the citizens of Magnolia needed done.

Even knowing that, a little twinge of sadness threaded its way into her heart seeing Erza walking away with her luggage cart. It felt like the beginning of the end somehow.

Thankfully, Levy showed up shortly after Erza left with a bright smile and a new book to gush about. They had another cup of tea, made dinner, and spent the evening discussing their plans for the library the next day, the little blunette staying far into the evening.

"Oooooo, I know! Let's create a magical index for the library! That will catalog everything and lead you to the book you're looking for! We have so many great books, but it's so hard to find everything! Even if everyone could manage to put them back where they belong…" Levy trailed off, giving Lucy a look.

"Which they can't!" Lucy agreed, grinning. "I'll bet Crux could help us set that up no problem! Now I'm really fired up to get started tomorrow!"

Lucy didn't even realize what she'd said until Levy's smile grew sad.

"Speaking of people that are fired up…" she started.

"Please don't Levy," Lucy interrupted with a whisper, dropping her head to hide behind her bangs. Levy struggled with doing what her friend wanted her to do, and what she felt she _needed_ to do.

"But Lu…" Levy trailed off, feeling like a rotten person for prodding at Lucy when she was down. "Why don't you go find him? He doesn't even know the guild has disbanded does he? He's only been gone a couple of days! You could get a tracker spell. Or Alzack could find him for you! Or maybe Loke could sniff him out. Or-"

"Levy! Please, just STOP!" Lucy raised her voice and immediately felt sorry as Levy shrank back. "Listen, it's not about how far away he is, ok? It's…" Lucy trailed off, hesitating to put into words the feelings ripping through her abdomen and making the twisty knot in her stomach feel tighter. If she said it, then it was real. But Levy deserved to know why she'd snapped at her. "It's that he _chose_ to leave without me," she finished all in a rush. "Especially after what happened with Tartaros…" Lucy stopped herself. She just couldn't talk about that yet. Maybe she'd never be able to talk about it. Just thinking about it felt like prodding an open wound. She could feel Loke try to force his gate and placed a hand on his key, keeping him from coming out.

She just wasn't...ready.

Silence met her confession. Levy wasn't one to speak without thinking, and this time was no exception. She thought over how she'd feel if Jet and Droy just up and left without her, even leaving a note. That would feel pretty awful. Unbidden, her mind skipped over to a certain iron dragon slayer instead. If he left...the thought took her breath away. The pain she'd imagined over the imaginary abandonment of her wizarding partners didn't even come close to matching the strain her heart felt as it struggled to beat normally just thinking about Gajeel taking off without telling her.

"I understand," she whispered, rubbing her chest subconsciously. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I won't do that again."

"Thank you," Lucy responded softly, trying to think of something happy to change the subject to. "Hey...I think Erza may have left some slices of cake earlier that were 'too scrawny to count as cake' if you're interested…" Her voice was strained, but she kept going anyway. "I think there might be enough for a sweet snack or two!"

Levy immediately followed her blonde friend's lead, brandishing her fork. "I couldn't eat more than another bite anyway. Show me the cake!"

As it turned out, Erza hadn't left a bite behind, but the girls managed to hunt down some stray chocolates to satisfy their sweet tooths.

As they licked melted chocolate off their fingers and Levy debated walking home alone or staying the night, they heard something heavy fall in Lucy's bedroom. For one breathless moment, Lucy thought it was Natsu, climbing through her window again.

She rushed to the door, grasping her keys in one hand, just in case, only to find Gajeel and Panther Lily sprawled on the floor.

"Salamander always makes it sound so easy…" the iron dragon slayer grumbled as he rubbed the shoulder he'd landed on.

Lily brushed off his pants and licked his paw several times, grooming his face politely with it before responding, "I will admit, I expected it to be easier as well, since Happy manages to execute the maneuver on a regular basis…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Lucy screamed, prompting Levy to slide across the wood floor in her socks as she rushed over, light pen ready to bring down solid script pain on Lucy's attacker (literally, she'd just learned how to solid script "PAIN" and was dying to try it out). Instead, she halted mid-motion in confusion. "Gajeel?"

"Hey Shrimp," Gajeel responded, offering no other explanation for his presence. Or why he had to come through Lucy's window.

Lucy tried to muster up the indignation to yell at him for breaking and entering, but honestly, she couldn't bring herself to care anymore. The whole guild had been breaking in since day one, it wasn't like they'd stop now that they weren't a guild. In a way, it felt like Gajeel was finally a part of their little group, instead of sitting in the corner watching it all happen.

"Lily thought you might need someone to walk ya home," Gajeel eventually offered grudgingly without looking at Levy.

Lucy smiled slyly at the dragon slayer's attempts to hide his concern for the solid script mage. She suspected it wouldn't be long until they were a real couple. For Levy's sake, she hoped it was soon. She could tell her friend was taking the guild's disbandment as hard as she was, and could use a distraction. Nothing worked like a dragon slayer to distract you from life's problems. When they weren't causing those problems, that is.

"That would be great! We were just talking about that!" she answered for Levy, not giving the blunette time to refuse. The solid script mage gave her a sidelong glance letting Lucy know she knew exactly what she was trying to do, but not objecting aloud. The blonde smiled smugly. Mira was gonna be psyched when she relayed the whole thing to her.

When the soon-to-be couple and their Exceed left (through the door this time thank Mavis, though Gajeel hadn't been able to resist a snide comment about the lock being broken), Lucy found herself once again alone with her apartment. And her thoughts.

She wondered how long it would be until she saw Erza again. There was really no telling.

Probably before she saw Natsu though.

Lucy sighed and tried to wrap her head around the idea of not seeing him or Happy for a whole year. It felt impossible.

For so many months she'd been trying to convince them to learn boundaries and let her have some alone time. But now, even her apartment felt like it was missing them, the silence spelling out how wrong the whole thing was.

Lucy shook her head and slapped her cheeks. Thinking like that would do no one any good. She had a lot to be thankful for, and dwelling on her problems wouldn't help.

With her pep talk helping to bring up her spirits, and a moment to turn on some music to fill the silence, Lucy went to take a bath.

Hot water made everything better.

Right?

And tomorrow would be better.


	4. Day 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I posted on this. Now that the holidays are over, I'm going to try to knock out a chapter a week...we'll see how that goes. As always, PAPI will be my first priority, but this baby is always in the back of my mind! Send me some reviews for inspiration! What do you guys think some of the other characters did during that time away? Especially the ones we didn't hear about in canon!**

* * *

Happy pulled Natsu's semi-conscious body off the ship back from Tenrou and dropped him on the dock, chirping out a thank you to the nice people who had helped carry off Natsu's massive bag. He didn't know why Natsu needed all that room just for food; fish didn't take up that much room…

Unless they were _giant_ fish, like those ones from their river back in Magnolia. Happy's mouth started to water and his tongue darted out to lick his furry lips. On instinct, he reached back to touch his pack, filled to the brim with smaller versions of those very fish. One of those sounded pretty tasty right then, but he resisted reaching in and pulling out a quick snack.

Those delicious fishes were special. There were plenty of fish in Hargeon to gobble up, so he patted the full (and deliciously fishy smelling) pack and jumped gracefully onto Natsu's back.

"Hey! Natsu! You ready to go yet? I'm hungry!" he exclaimed, kneading the back of Natsu's head with his paws. He got no response, so he repeated the action with claws. "Get up Natsu!" he whined.

"Grwofferumph. Never. Again," the pinkette groaned into the deck boards under his face without moving.

"Good, you're awake! Let's go!" Happy took off only to notice Natsu still lying where he was. He returned and messed with his hair some more. But froze at Natsu's dazed next words.

"Nooooo, five more minutes Luce. Just five more minutes before you make me go shopping…"

Happy's excitement died and his ears drooped. He stepped back from his partner's tousled mane and plopped down to sit on the small of his back. "She's not here Natsu…" he said, morosely.

Natsu's whole body tensed for a second before he lifted and thunked his forehead on the wood beneath his face. "Oh. Right…"

Happy hopped off his back and trotted around to try and see the pinkette's face, but all he could see was a hint of greenish skin and hair splayed out around him. Which gave Happy an idea. He grabbed handfuls of Natsu's hair and took off into the air, lifting him with some effort. Apparently it was more difficult to carry someone by their hair…or Natsu had put on more muscle weight. Again. Whatever, he was still lighter than Lucy.

"Ow! Shit, Happy! Let me go!" Natsu cried, grabbing the little blue cat's paws and freeing himself to drop the few feet back to solid ground. "I'm up, I'm up! Let's go get something to eat, if you're so damned impatient!" He stormed off, swinging his giant stuffed duffle over his shoulder in a smooth motion. Happy swooped behind him, landing easily on his shoulder.

"Aye sir! Then where are we going?" the Exceed inquired, leaning forward to look at Natsu's face, which had returned to his usual shade after a few steps. The pinkette paused, thinking about it.

"What do you think? I grabbed a bunch of jobs out of the rubble before we left. Want to get started on those? Or spend another couple of days relaxing?" He walked through the busy marketplace, his feet automatically taking him to a familiar diner.

"You call what we've been doing relaxing?! Tenrou was full of wild animals that wanted to kill us, and then Mavis told you all that stuff about Zeref, and then you spent today puking your guts out on the ship! We haven't relaxed at all!" Happy grumbled, flying through the door Natsu held open for him.

"Ok, fine." Natsu gritted his teeth at the reminder of Zeref. He couldn't lose sight of why he was doing all of this in the first place. "One more day in Hargeon, ok? Then we get to work."

"Aye sir! But first, fishes!" Happy darted through the air, landing on the free table of one of the booths lining the room. Which was when Natsu recognized the diner and stopped in his tracks.

" _I really can't thank you guys enough. I know it might not look like it, but I'm a wizard too!"_

" _Oh! I almost forgot, you guys came here trying to find someone right?"_

Natsu's fists clenched as his chest tightened. He'd wasted so much time looking for Igneel. Those days felt like they were in another lifetime. Before Lucy. Life had been so careless then. He'd had a purpose, but he had always felt like he was standing still; running but not getting anywhere. At that moment, though, he would do anything to trade his current knowledge and experience for just one afternoon of being ignorant and full of hope, still knowing in his heart that Igneel was out there to be found.

Now he knew the truth. And there was no going back. His shoulders slumped and he slid into the booth opposite from his flying cat.

"Remember when Lucy bought us all that food here when we first met? We just kept ordering and she kept paying! It was so funny!" Happy laughed as he flipped open the menu to the Daily Catch. His mouth watered again and he had to resist licking the picture of the delicious fishies.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that. She was so nice." He sat in silence for a minute, flipping through the pages of the well-worn menu in front of him. "Hey, Happy? Do you ever wonder if it was a mistake bringing her to Fairy Tail? Maybe she would have been happier if she wasn't constantly getting attacked all the time. If she'd married some merchant guy or something. IT would have been safer."

Happy hopped up on the table, ran across it and jumped into the air, aiming his outstretched leg at Natsu's face. "HAPPY KICK!"

Natsu, taken off guard, fell over on the seat staring up at his friend with wide eyes.

"Shut up Natsu! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Lucy loves Fairy Tail and if she were here she'd give you a kick that you'd have to take another boat ride to get back from! She was born to be in Fairy Tail member and you should be ashamed of yourself for even thinking that!" Happy huffed and turned around, going back to look at the fish menu again.

Natsu stared at him for a beat, shocked. Happy hadn't ever talked about Lucy like that before. Or kicked Natsu in the face. The fire dragon slayer felt a smile curling up his lips. "Yeah, you're right. That was pretty stupid of me wasn't it?"

"Yeah!" Happy replied, matching Natsu's grin with one of his own. "And we're going to get super strong so she's safe forever, right? So it won't matter that she's too stupid and keeps getting kidnapped."

"Yeah! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu's hands, holding the menu, lit up with flames instantly incinerating it, leaving behind a small pile of ash that slid cleanly off Natsu's skin. One perk of being a fire dragon slayer. The waitress who had just approached their table squeaked and ran off the other direction to find her manager.

Happy sighed. "Good going Natsu, now it will take forever to order and I'll die of starvation!"

Natsu just stared down at the ashes smiling to himself. One day in Hargeon, and then they were finally going to get started.

* * *

"And then he sat there all giant and blushing and MADLY IN LOVE WITH HER and said he thought _she_ thought she might need someone to walk her hoooome!" Lucy sing-songed to Mira over their cafe table of steaming teas while Levy tried her best to hide her cherry-red face in her hands. It wasn't working.

"Aaaah, Lu-chan! Shut up already! It wasn't like that!" Levy wailed, peeking through her fingers every few seconds to make sure no one they knew was listening in. Fortunately, the male members of Fairy Tail weren't particularly fond of tea and so hadn't managed to discover the little cafe many of the women of the guild had taken to frequenting. Well, except Freed. But he was in a rune box of silence working on his Laxus scrapbook again, so he basically didn't count. Wendy and her friend Chelia, visiting from Lamia Scale were drinking hot cocoas a table away, but no one cared if Wendy heard. She was actually the best secret keeper in the guild. Lucy shivered thinking of all the things the little dragon slayer could use to blackmail literally everyone if she ever chose to.

Lucy's eyes sparkled as she gave Mira a look letting her know that, yes, it _had_ been _exactly_ like that. Mira's eyes sparkled back and a huge, beautiful smile split her face. Lucy sighed a little sadly. She'd never be as pretty as Mira…

"Levy! I'm so excited for you! Has he asked you out? When's the date? Where will you live when you get married? What are you going to name your kids?! CAN I BE THE GODMOTHER?!" Both Levy and Lucy leaned back at the force of nature that had been released in front of them.

"Really Mira, it's not like that! He invited me to go on a job with him tomorrow, but it's just because he and Lily need something translated. We're just friends," Levy explained with panicked eyes, finally removing her face from her hands, but losing none of the rosy color in her cheeks. Lucy could have imagined it, but she thought the blunette sounded disappointed to call him just a friend.

 _Nope, not imagining it._ Lucy knew what was up. "Levy-chan, seriously? Stop trying to hide it. You've got it bad for him. And I totally think he's got a thing for you too! Right Mira?"

Mirajane nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely! He hardly takes his eyes off you when you're in the same room. And he wrote that song about you that one time…"

"It wasn't about me!" Levy squealed.

"Yeah. It was." Lucy and Mira deadpanned in unison. There were a _lot_ of words that rhymed with blue. So. Many. Words.

"Shut up…" Levy argued half-heartedly, her fading blush coming back in full force.

"Whatever, I'll stop talking about it. But only if you fill me in on all the details after your job together!" Lucy exclaimed, grinning at her friend.

"Of course Lu! Who else is going to help me analyze what the hell he's thinking?" The two girls dissolved into giggles as Mira sipped her tea demurely and smiled maternally down at them.

"I'm really going to miss you guys," the white-haired beauty said quietly. Both girls cocked an eyebrow at her, silently asking what the hell she meant by that (they were very aggressive eyebrow raises...you had to be there). Mira broke almost immediately. "I guess now's as good a time as ever to tell you. Elfman, Lisanna and I are going to travel a bit. We're leaving in about a week."

"Nooooo! Not you too Mira! Who's going to run the guild bar when we get it rebuilt?!"

Lucy's question was met by silence.

"Lucy…" Mira started gently, unsure how to turn around the elephant in the room and send him on his way. "Fairy Tail is gone. We're not going to rebuild. At least not right now. We're just too...tired. Aren't you tired? It feels like all we do anymore is fight. And not the good kind of fighting like we used to."

"But…" Lucy trailed off, trying to meet Levy's eyes, but unable to see past her curly blue bangs, now forming a curtain between them. "I thought nothing could stop Fairy Tail wizards, right? Even if we're disbanded, we're still family!"

"Of course we are. You know that Lucy," Mira soothed. "If you ever need us, you know we'll come running...but even families could benefit from time away from each other. It's been a hard week for everyone. The guild was more than just a place to work for most of us, and having it destroyed was really hard. But it's not the same without Gramps. To lots of us, he _is_ Fairy Tail. Maybe if Natsu were still here, or Erza had stepped up, it would be different. But they're not. And...well, we've all got to put food on the table, you know?" Mira looked guilty as she laced her fingers together tensely. "I need to go where my siblings need me to…" A tear slid down her cheek. "No matter how much I'll miss everyone."

Lucy and Levy traded quick looks and sprang into action, comforting the older girl who had never once shown them she had a side that wasn't anything but 100% where she wanted to be. They surrounded her in a hug.

"We'll miss you Mira," Lucy murmured, fighting back the hot tears pressing at her eyes. Why was everyone leaving her?

Her hand found Levy's. At least she had her best friend. Even with just one person beside her, she could figure out a way to keep going.

All she needed was one.

* * *

 **AAAAAAHHHH! Writing this gives me the feels. Even knowing that FT comes back, it's so hard not to get all sad on Lucy's behalf... *wipes tear***

 **Seriously, any jobs you guys would like to see Natsu and Happy tackle? I'm thinking Natsu basically just scooped up a handful of jobs and didn't bother to look at what they were for, so some will be ridiculous, and some will be more complicated. And then there will be at least one s-class job, which will really set him on his path...**


	5. Day 5

**Hey! I thought it was about time we got another day in this little experiment! Enjoy! And don't worry, the Hakobe job is coming soon for Natsu, by popular suggestion!**

* * *

Lucy sat at her desk, pen poised to write to her mother, but not able to think of a single thing to say. Granted, it wasn't like she didn't have anything worth telling her. It had been a while since she'd added to her box of letters, so if anything there was _too much_ to tell her…

But still.

For the first time since coming to Fairy Tail, Layla Heartfilia wasn't the void she most wanted to fill.

Without realizing it, her pen hit the page and started writing something quite different.

 _ **Dear Natsu,**_

 _ **Hi...What's up? I'm**_

Lucy stopped, lost for words again. Then she abruptly crumpled the paper and threw it to the floor, pulling out a fresh sheet.

 _ **Hey Natsu,**_

 _ **I hope you and Happy are doing ok and that you're**_

Another crushed piece of crisp parchment joined it's brethren on the worn boards behind her.

 _ **Hey Idiot,**_

 _ **What the HELL were you thinking leaving me behind? What's wrong with you?!**_

 _ **Fuck you,**_

 _ **Your fucking partner, Lucy**_

Lucy kept that one a little longer before compressing the words back into a little corner of her heart and disposing of them too. She pulled out another new sheet and sat looking at it as the hazy glow of dawn faded into the blinding brilliancy of a clear day. Finally, she leaned back over the paper, re-inking her now dry pen and writing carefully, each curve the perfection she'd learned under her penmanship tutor so many years before.

 _ **Hey partner,**_

 _ **I miss you.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Lucy**_

She sat there staring at the words in front of her for another half an hour. It still wasn't everything she wanted to say.

But it wasn't wrong either.

"Alright, snap out of it Lucy!" she finally said to herself, rubbing her burning eyes into her palms. "Things to do and people to see!"

She left the letter where it was, unfolded and unenveloped. She had no clue where to send it anyway. Swiftly throwing on a jacket to combat the autumnal chill in the air, she left her room, brushing off the feeling of loneliness with some effort. Another day was waiting. And rent would be due soon.

* * *

"It's through here!" Levy exclaimed, startling Gajeel and Lily out of meditation. She pointed to the dark musty passage on the right with the slightly less foul stench wafting through it. Gajeel rubbed his nose absentmindedly to try to dislodge it for the hundredth time before getting to his feet.

He would have chosen the fouler odor if it had just been him and Lily. Evil things had a tendency to stink, but, honestly, everything in that place reeked. It was a good thing she had agreed to come with them. It hadn't taken her as long to decipher the runes on the wall in front of them as she'd predicted, either. But then, Levy always had a habit of underestimating her skills. It was why Jet and Droy were good partners for her; even if the idiots weren't great at protecting her, they gave her the encouragement she needed to have confidence in herself.

"Are you sure?" Lily started, smelling the same thing Gajeel did. But the iron dragon slayer was already striding toward the archway she pointed to.

"'Course she's sure. It's the Shrimp. Come on," he barked back, thumping Levy on the shoulder in encouragement with a crooked grin as he passed. "Let's go slay this beast and get back to the Walking Bush to collect our cash. Half-pint, it smells like we're getting close, stay here where no one'll step on ya."

"Like hell I will!" Levy responded indignantly, settling her bag more securely on her shoulder and falling into line behind her two male companions with a huff.

"Of _course_ not…"

Lily barely heard Gajeel's exasperated muttering, but it was, thankfully, too low for Levy to hear. He met Gajeel's eye and, understanding automatically what those familiar eyes told him, shifted to his larger form, gesturing Levy to go ahead of him. He covered the rear as Gajeel relaxed an infinitesimal amount.

There wasn't a lot that could get through both of them, but when hunting an ancient monster, in a labyrinth of ruins, while escorting the perfect virgin sacrifice around (don't ask him why, but the damn things always seemed to be after a virgin sacrifice), anything could happen.

Lily drew his sword, resizing it to fit his current form and wrinkling his nose. While the other way had definitely smelled more hideous to his enhanced Exceed senses, this path wasn't much better. His instincts told him they were definitely going to have a fight on their hands.

But as Levy tripped along between them, the glowing word in her hand lighting the way, and Gajeel lead them deeper into the dark, Lily couldn't help but feel at ease. The little blunette fit into their team better than he ever thought she would. Maybe she'd be interested in joining them full time.

That is, if Gajeel could get his head out of his ass long enough to realize he didn't need to protect her every second of every job.

Or admit he was head-over-heels in love with her. At this point, Lily would gladly take either. The tension between them was unbearable sometimes.

For now, though, they had a task to accomplish, so he set his thoughts aside as the team of monster hunters walked carefully into the belly of the beast.

* * *

"Hey, get back here! You can't fish on the dock without a license!"

The irate yell behind them faded as Natsu put on another burst of speed, trailing a string of fish and a flying blue cat.

"Whoops!" he said gleefully as they wove their way through the streets to a marketplace. Above him, Happy was spouting out nonsensical oration. Honestly, Natsu'd quit listening when he'd recognized the subject. There was really only so much that could be said about fish.

"...liberté! The fishes of every nation, every town, every world should be free to be caught by those who truly appreciate them for their utter deliciousness an freed from their watery…"

Finally, judging he'd lost the rune knight they'd been unlucky enough to run into at the marina, the fire dragon slayer slipped around a corner into an alley and stopped running, listening idly for the soldier's footsteps and drawing in a deep breath to see if the stench of uniformity and salty wool still lingered anywhere near them. There were a lot of scents wafting through the market, so it was hard to tell, but he caught a whiff of something.

"...as my sworn duty to liberate the fishes from their watery lives and consume them as was intended when fishes came into existence.." Happy continued, nonplussed by their lack of audience.

Peering out around the corner, Natsu breathed a sigh of relief, which caught in his throat as a group of rune knights turned a corner toward them down the street. What? Were these guys on shore leave or something? Didn't they have the rubble of Tartaros to babysit? Or boots to polish?

"...and it is my mission that all fishes shall be consumed equally, the yummiest among the slightly less yummy! I will one day eat them all!"

Natsu carefully unwrapped his scarf from his neck, sneaking glances around the corner to make sure they hadn't gotten too much closer yet. He wrapped it around his head with a grin and grabbed Happy's tail pulling him down eye-to-eye.

Happy bit off his monologue with a yelp, preparing to berate Natsu for grabbing his tail when he saw the impromptu head wrap and grinned instead. "Nin-nin?"

Natsu's eyes grinned back. "Nin-nin," he agreed. Happy pulled a long gloriously fishy smelling bandana out of his little bag and proceeded to wrap his own face.

Then the two of them ninja-ed their way all over Hargeon, having more inconsequential fun than they'd had in ages. Beating bad guys up was loads of fun, but the certainty that they would kill everyone he cared about if he didn't measure up tended to dampen the mood considerably.

As they set off into action rolls (Happy's more like mid-air flips), fingers held out in what they believed to be ninja stances, Natsu could almost feel Lucy rolling her eyes.

* * *

"GET DOWN! Solid Script Smoke Screen!"

Gajeel had no fucking clue the shrimp could make a sound that big, but he sure as hell reacted to it. A clawed hand/paw/unidentifiable appendage passed over his head, sweeping into his hair as it lost sight of him below the thick smoke balloon letters hovering over him, but otherwise causing no damage. He smiled smugly. And that's why he preferred that particular haircut. Well, that and it looked fuckin' rock n' roll.

Using his downward momentum from ducking he darted forward, grabbing the scaly creature's legs and became iron, shackling the surprisingly agile creature with his full weight in polished steel.

"NOW LILY!" she shouted, as she let go of the magic keeping the smoke in place.

Lily immediately dropped his wings and used gravity to pull him down from above on the enemy, sword growing to almost ridiculous proportions as he brought it down solidly on the monsters head, cleaving it's skull into two neat sections. He and Gajeel leapt back almost immediately, avoiding the blood they had learned the hard way burned like acid. Casually, they moved to shield Levy from any stray drops as she casually examined them for injuries they would most definitely try to hid from her later. Luckily, with the exception of a few acid burned sections of Gajeel's tunic and Lily's fur, they seemed fine, if tired out.

It had not been an easy fight, but with the three of them together, it had really gone as smooth as could be expected.

Gajeel and Lily locked eyes, nodding to one another in their stoic, silent language (the only one that still stumped Levy when she tried to translate it). It was scary sometimes how similar their brains worked, but it made for a hell of a team.

Now they just had to figure out a way to ask Levy if she wanted to join their team.

Well, after they got out of the building around them that was starting to collapse (Why the fuck did they always have to collapse? Who kept making all these rickety places?!), and had a decent night's sleep.

But then, after that, they were definitely recruiting her for the most rock n' roll team in Fiore.

* * *

Wendy took a hesitant step closer to the door, raising her hand to knock. Again.

Only to freeze, then step back and drop her hand back to her side.

Again.

For the eighth? Ninth? Twelfth? Eighteenth? (You know what, the number isn't important. Let's just say she'd been at it for a while.)

"Wendy, just knock already! You're being ridiculous!" the fluffy white Exceed beside her snapped, her patience worn thin by the fifth attempt.

The petite blueberry dragon slayer jumped at her flying kitty's tone and was spurred into knocking quickly on the door, slumping in relief at having finally done it.

Then no one answered.

A nervous smile lit her face. "Uh oh, well, looks like she isn't home! I'll have to come back and try tomorrow! Bummer!" The relief in her tone belied the content of her words.

Carla just shook her head beside her charge, exasperated past the point of politeness. Which was pretty hard to do (in her opinion, even if not in anyone else's). "You have to tell her sometime Wendy."

"I know," Wendy sighed, scuffing her feet on the cobblestones as they walked away from Lucy's apartment toward Fairy Hills. "I just don't want to make her sad. Or...more sad," she immediately corrected herself. "With the guild gone, and our family breaking up, and Natsu, and Happy, and…and..." Tears started streaming from her eyes and she quickly dashed them away with trembling fingers. "It's not fair to her to leave her all alone! And she was so nice to help make my hair long again! Maybe I should just stay after all…"

Carla crisply unfurled her wings and spring into the air to get all up in the morose girl's face.

"No. Wendy, we've talked about this. You need to leave Magnolia and this is the perfect opportunity. You're sad all the time! Go be with your friend and remember how to be happy! Try out a new guild. Have an adventure! Ahem, that is, a _heavily supervised_ adventure! You can't stay here and feel like this all the time. It's frankly not healthy and I forbid it!" Her white fur was standing on end, her fury overriding her vanity as she strove to drive her point home. And, as always, it was seeing her dearest friend working herself into a fluff that convinced Wendy yet again.

"Yeah." She slumped a little. "You're right."

"So, you have to tell Lucy. Soon," the exceed insisted a little more gently, her back twitching as her fur smoothed itself out again.

"Tomorrow. I'll tell her tomorrow."

"Ok, child. Tomorrow. Let's get home before it starts getting dark."

"Ok, Carla."

* * *

Lucy looked up from the apple she had just bitten into, catching a glimpse of blue hair fluttering around the corner at the end of her block as she stopped in front of her apartment. Her eyebrows furrowed for a second before shrugging it off. Probably nothing to do with her. She took another bite of apple, savoring its pleasant crunch.

With a few Jewel notes burning a hole in her cleavage (hey, looking that good took sacrifice okay! ...usually in the form of pockets), she hadn't been able to resist hitting the farmers market on her way back from the cleaning job she'd spent most of her day working. Without Virgo it had been a big job and taken FOREVER, so one little apple was an acceptable splurge.

But the rest of the money was going into her lock box and not coming out any time soon. If she wanted to stay in Magnolia, she would need to save every penny she could.

Pushing her door open, she immediately went to the table my her bed, checking to make sure her keys were still there and safe before kicking off her boots and starting a bath. She had really missed Virgo today, pervy comments and all.

But she wasn't ready yet. The broken key in her keyholder still made her want to cry every time she saw it. And that would only worry her other spirits. She was their holder, which meant she had to be strong for them, all day, every day. It was the least she could do.

And, right that minute, she had a hard time feeling strong.

A hour later, she rose from her now cool bath water and numbly dried herself, throwing on her comfiest pajamas and heading back to her bedroom. Maybe she'd go to bed early again.

But as she walked past her desk, a piece of paper caught on her shorts and fluttered to the floor. She instinctively picked it up and looked at it, forgetting what she'd done only that morning.

Lucy stilled as she held the unsent letter in her hand, resisting the urge to crumple it up with the others, now neatly imprisoned in her wastebasket.

She didn't know where he was, so what was the point in writing to him? But, it's not like her letters to her mother went anywhere either. She was nowhere. Why did people keep leaving her? Was it just written on the back of her head? Attention: She doesn't need you! Leave as soon as possible.

Ok, so she knew that wasn't fair to her mother. She was nowhere. And Aquarius too...WAIT!

I glimmer of gumption flickered through her, _I know where_ she _is!_

Quickly, she pushed her previous letter aside and pulled out a new sheet, wetting her pen and scribbling away.

 _ **Dear Aquarius,**_

 _ **I know you'll probably just roll your eyes when you read this. Is it weird that I even miss your mean comments? Maybe not. I miss a lot about you.**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for breaking your key. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself for that, no matter how necessary it was, and I don't expect you to forgive me completely either.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm sure you're doing great without me, spending tons of time with your boyfriend and stuff, but stay ready! I WILL find your key and make a contract with you again. No matter how long it takes, know that I haven't given up.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Lucy**_

She finished the letter with a little heart after her name and felt a weight lifting from her shoulders she had all but gotten used to. Carefully, she folded the letter and put it into an envelope, using a glob of sealing wax and her heart-shaped seal to secure it closed. She would summon Loke the first thing tomorrow and have him deliver it. Summoning Loke in pajamas was honestly just asking for an hour of pick-up lines she didn't want to deal with.

Lucy turned to get up and froze again, her letter to Natsu catching her attention again from where it lay between her box of letters to her mother and the missive waiting to go out to Aquarius. In its own way, it had relieved her as much as the letter to Aquarius had. It felt...better. Being able to talk to him, even if the conversation was one-sided helped ease the tightness in her chest. A little anyway.

So, carefully removing the letters from the box her mother and bundling them into one of her drawers, she carefully folded, sealed, and placed her letter to Natsu in the box. She'd get a new box for her mom's letters in the morning. There were too many for that box anyway.

* * *

Less than a day's train ride and several hours walking away, Natsu lay on his back under the bright stars of Fiore. They were always so much brighter outside the cities. For the thousandth time since he'd left Magnolia, Natsu found himself in a conspicuous silence.

Working with Lucy came with pros and cons. She got kidnapped more than anyone alive, she couldn't seem to remember to fireproof her clothes (definite pro), and she would fight to her last drop of magic and energy to pull her weight. Up until he'd left her behind, he would have listed her tendency to talk almost constantly as a definite con.

But, as he lay on the grass, with Happy curled up on his stomach, unable to sleep without Lucy rambling on about the stars and her spirits until she talked herself to sleep, or complaining about the rock under her bedroll, or begging him to please try not to go overboard on the next job, or whining about her rent money, he realized how wrong he'd been.

Because it felt a hell of a lot like a pro when it wasn't there.

* * *

 **I know, I take too much pleasure in playing with your hearts, but who's really surprised at this point? 'Til next time!**


	6. Day 6

**Soooo, I suck at writing short chapters. Because how can I cover this period without explaining where everyone else is? And why? And maybe going into their stories too? You know what, let's just assume I'll get way too invested in this story...lol**

 **Anyway, here's a much longer chapter to make your day a little more full!**

* * *

Lucy stood in the dark of early morning, fully dressed and holding her keys, going over them for the third time as she tried to decide who it should be. Loke was the obvious choice...but he would ask questions. Lots of questions. That she wasn't ready to answer. Her fingers skipped over the broken key on the ring and settled on a spirit she didn't call a lot. They had never been as close as she was with her other spirits, but now seemed like the perfect time to remedy that.

Strengthening her stance, she held up her key of choice, clutching her letter to Aquarius in the other.

"Open, Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" The familiar rush of power flowed down her arm and a tone rang out in the still air of her apartment. The next thing she knew he was standing in front of her.

"We are happy to see you looking well Miss Lucy." He grinned at her, his huge tail barely able to clear the ceiling.

Lucy smiled, blinking back tears. It felt good to see any of her spirits again after so long. She'd been so stupid to stay away. "It's good to see you too. I hope...your girlfriend is doing well too."

Scorpio's grin softened. "She's as irritable as ever, but we think it's just because she's sad."

The mage nodded, stubbornly keeping her smile as the tears behind her eyes doubled in pressure. "I'm sad too. That's why I summoned you actually." She abruptly held out the sealed letter in her hand, a little crumpled from the death grip she held it with. "I wrote to her. I want her to know that I will search for her key until I find her or I die trying. And I want to keep writing to her, if you're willing to deliver the letters."

Scorpio's smile widened again at that. "We both know she won't write you back."

"I know," Lucy sighed. "But...I miss her."

"She misses you too. She'd never say it, but she does." Scorpio reached out and gently took the letter from the holder of his contract. "We are always happy to serve you, Lucy. This will make her very happy. Did you need me for anything else?"

"No Scorpio, that's all. Sorry for getting you up so early."

He just shrugged. "We couldn't care less, it's not like we sleep!" And with that, he disappeared again closing his gate.

Finally at peace, Lucy laid down on her couch and closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Natsu halted at the top of a snowy peak on Mt. Hakobe just as the sun broke over the edge of the horizon, and took in a deep breath. The cold air didn't make it past his throat as it heated with the warmth in his belly, coming back out as a white cloud of vapor. Happy poked his head out of Natsu's jacket to peek at the sunlight, but swiftly ducked back down where it was warm. As far as he was concerned, ice was only good for storing fishies.

The pinkette's eyes lingered on the magnificent display of color spreading across the sky, while his feet started moving forward again. His magic kept the cold away fairly easily, but it still took up energy, and if it drained him of power before he completed the job, he'd be in a tight spot. The thought made him shiver. He'd never been so cold in his life as he had been on the job to get the unmeltable ice with Lucy. But, jobs on Mt. Hakobe paid well, and were more dangerous for wizards without fire dragon slaying powers, so he couldn't complain. His face stretched into a cheeky grin and he picked up his pace. Wandering treacherous mountains full of ice, snow, and wild beasts who would sooner eat him than talk to him?

Hell yes! What could be more fun?

* * *

Wendy found herself standing at Lucy's door again, but this time, she was way too early.

"Carla," she whined. "There's no way she's awake yet! Why did you insist we come right over?"

The fluffy white cat adjusted her bow and crossed her arms, huffing. "Any disciplined individual would be up by now Wendy. I'm sure Lucy is more than ready for company."

Wendy screwed up her mouth, skeptical. "Are you sure? I love Lucy, but she's not really what I would call disciplined…"

Carla's tail drooped. "Well, that's not untrue…"

"How about we just sneak into her apartment and check? That way if she's sleeping, I can let her sleep and come back later, and she'll never know!" Wendy suggested, getting a gleam in her eye that would not have been out-of-place on a certain pink-haired dragon slayer's face.

"Wendy! We do not break-and-enter! Wendy!? Are you listening?" Carla snapped, flying after her charge, who had taken off back down the stairs and around the building. She definitely wasn't listening. By the time Carla got there, Wendy had already climbed a nearby tree and was sidling out on a limb just a little too far from the open window that led to Lucy's apartment. "Honestly," the little white Exceed muttered. "She's just asking for people to break in…"

Carla popped open her wings and prepared to fly up and chastise Wendy when the girl decided it was a good moment to leap.

And miss the ledge completely.

She shot into the air, catching the sky dragon slayer by the back of her dress and using her momentum to carry them through the open window. She dropped Wendy on the (thankfully) empty bed and landed lightly on the neatly arranged desk across from it, leveling a smug look of justification and disapproval the blunette's way.

"See? Of course she's awake! Next time, listen to me child!"

From the living room, they heard a loud thump. Wendy's eyes blew wide and she rushed into the room, Carla trailing behind her. "Lucy?!"

For a moment they didn't see anyone. Then, a disheveled blonde head popped up from behind the overstuffed loveseat in front of them. "Nats-wait, Wendy? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?!"

Lucy leapt to her feet, blinking the sleep out of her eyes and straightening her disheveled clothes. She reached for her keys automatically, only to remember they were still in her bedroom. Where Wendy had just come from.

Wendy put her hands out in front of her and waved them in apology as her eyes scrunched closed. "YES! Everything is fine! I'm sorry for breaking in! And waking you up! And invading your privacy! And I _told_ Carla you'd still be asleep, but you weren't in bed, so I assumed she was right, and I'm so sorry Lucy!"

Her ramble was met with Lucy's laughter. "It's fine Wendy. I actually woke up hours ago, but I didn't sleep so well, so I guess I nodded off again…" Lucy trailed off, rubbing the back of her head guiltily with one hand. "It's so easy to be lazy without the guild to go to. But, I was thinking of calling out a spirit and taking a job today, so thank you for waking me up! Even if I did fall of the couch when I thought it was...well, it doesn't matter."

Wendy relaxed at her words, lowering her hands and venturing a smile. "So, you aren't mad that I snuck in?"

"Honestly, who hasn't at this point?" Lucy sighed. Wendy still looked nervous, so Lucy smiled, walking over to put her hands fondly on the younger girl's shoulders. "No, Wendy, I'm not mad. You know you're always welcome. Though, if you ask me, the door is still the best way to go." She continued in an undertone that the dragonslayer had to tap into her heightened senses to hear. "Not that anyone does."

Wendy tactfully pretended she hadn't heard the last bit. She'd gotten really good at pretending not to hear things since she joined Fairy Tail. Natsu would be so proud of her. He'd been the one to explain how much more fun it was to know and never let on that they'd heard a thing. Her shoulders sagged at that. It wasn't as much fun knowing everyone's secrets without having someone else to gossip with. Or a crowded guildhall to listen to. Her head lowered and her eyes landed on the stack of crinkled, dirty and torn job requests sitting on Lucy's coffee table.

"You ok? You seem down, Wendy." Lucy smile softened at the little sister Fairy Tail had gifted her with. "Was there something in particular you wanted to talk about?"

Wendy opened her mouth to finally say what she'd come all the way from Fairy Hills, twice now, to say, but heard different words flew out of her mouth instead. "Wanna go on a job with me?" She pointed at the pile of papers, unable to keep the hope out of her eyes. It was perfect. They would work a job, spend the day together, and then when Lucy had had a super fun day, she could break the news over cake or something.

"Sure! That sounds great!"

Lucy's brilliant smile was totally worth it. Now, to give Lucy the best day ever!

* * *

"Solid Script Scooter," Levy intoned firmly under her breath, grabbing the handlebars of the resulting object made of letters and hopping on like a pro. With a push off from the ground, she quickly made up the distance between herself and the stupidly tall man in front of her with his stupidly long legs. For a minute she envied Lily, as he sat on Gajeel's shoulder and sedately surveyed the landscape, nibbling on a kiwi. Rolling over the hills was a definite improvement to walking, but riding was even better.

Still, it picked up her spirits to shoot past Gajeel and hear the squeak he made as she waved back at him. She only let herself get fifteen feet or so ahead before she pulled up and looked back. Gajeel quickly turned his face away, respect hidden under the obvious annoyance.

Levy smiled slyly. It was fun to show off a little. Most of the time, she ran under the radar at the guild. Her magic wasn't battle-focused, which was fine with her, because brawling seemed like a waste of time. But being around Gajeel and Lily really made her want to impress them. They were the ultimate job closers, even getting picked for secret missions over the long time favorites. Granted, she'd choose the cool-headed duo for something important over the hot-headed 'Team Natsu' any day. Were they effective? Sure. Would they rack up more in damages than the reward? Absolutely. Getting a full paycheck was a much smarter way to go.

Levy looked a Gajeel sidelong through her curls as he stubbornly kept the pace he was on until he caught up with her. It was hard not to wonder just how many Jewels the man had hoarded away for a rainy day. He always seemed to be on a job, and rarely spent that much on booze or food. He only owned a few outfits (or lots of copies of the same three things...she was never 100% sure) and spent his time pretty conservatively. With the exception of his guitar, she honestly couldn't name another possession he really cared about.

Shut up. It was perfectly normal to observe her guildmate's behavioral patterns. PERFECTLY NORMAL.

When Gajeel and Lily came abreast of her, she pushed off again, lazily seeing how slow she could coast next to them without actually falling over.

"Hmph."

The amused noise from Gajeel caught her attention immediately, prompting her to look up at him. Stupid tall people and their stupid height. She sighed. "What?"

"Nothing. I just always wondered how you kept up with Speedy on jobs. This makes a lot of sense."

Levy snorted. "Please. I solid script roller skates when we travel. I'm small enough that Jet has no problem pulling me along. Droy is definitely the slow poke of the group!"

Gajeel looked down at her in silence for a moment before losing it. "Gihihihihi!" he snickered. "Oh man, I think I would pay to see that! You guys must look ridiculous!" He burst into real laughter then, steps slowing to a stop. Levy frowned at him and put a foot down to stop. She didn't think she'd ever heard him fully laugh before. Interesting.

"Well, it gets us where we're going quickly. Our turn around rate for jobs is one of the best in Fairy Tail!" she huffed, with a belated idea making her add, "or rather, we were. When there was a Fairy Tail." The thought immediately brought down the mood. She pushed off again, not bothering to slow as he steadily caught up with her.

"Yeah, about that Shrimp.."

"Oh! There it is! Let's get our reward and get home!" And true to her word, Warrod's weird house was just at the top of the next hill.

"Then," Lily began as he hopped off of Gajeel's shoulder, launching himself into the air. "Let's collect our reward and get back to Magnolia."

Gajeel and Levy hummed in agreement at the same time, startling them both for a moment before they shared a small genuine smile. Then they took off again with renewed vigor.

Warrod Sequen, the 4th Wizard Saint and now a member of the Magic Council, met them at the door to his home, potted plant in hand. "What are you doing back here? I thought I sent you off to be eaten by a monster!"

He was met with silence, which did not inhibit his own delayed laughter.

"Just kidding! It was a joke! But seriously, was your mission successful?"

Gajeel smirked. "Yeah, the thing is dead. Pay up."

Warrod rolled his eyes and turned to pick up and envelope stuffed with Jewels and handed it over to the iron dragon slayer. "Be polite, youngster. The plants don't like rude people."

Levy sighed. Another stupid joke? Lucy hadn't been kidding about this guy.

But Gajeel bought it. "Excuse me then. Please pay the money you owe me."

Warrod dissolved into laughter again. "Like the plants care if you're polite! Nothing could be ruder than a weed!" He went to hand the envelope to Gajeel, but feinted and spun to offer it to Levy instead. "Clearly you're the brains of the operation."

Gajeel glared his way as Lily held in a snicker. "Shut it old man. I got plenty of brains."

"I'm sure you do. You should work for the Magic Council with all the 'brains' you've got!"

The dragon slayer paused at his words, a speculative gleam in his eyes. "Well, I'm free of work at the moment. Offer accepted." And with that, he spun on his heel and left the house, Lily and Levy staring after him. Lily was the first to follow, as usual, taking off to land on his friend and partner's shoulder.

Warrod pales beneath his bark. "But…"

Levy's shock turned into amusement as she reached out to gingerly touch the man's hand.

"The Magic Council would be beyond lucky to have wizards as loyal as those two working for you. You should give him, uh...that is, _them_ a chance. Thank you for the work. Please let us know if we can do anything else to help you or the Magic Council."

And with that, Levy stepped out of the house and summoned up a Solid Script Magic Carpet (just for funsies) and zoomed off to the top of the nearest hill, where Lily and Gajeel were waiting for her.

"Maybe they aren't the only wizards the Magic Council would be lucky to have…" the old man mused as he shut his door.

* * *

"Sky Dragon Roar!"

Lucy instinctively dodged to the side, her body reacting to the spell declaration by getting the hell out of the way. Months of working with Natsu (she didn't count the seven years she couldn't remember) had given her a healthy respect for those words. Ten of the men in front of them fell over, rolling back on the grass and careening into the first layer of trees. The clearing they were standing in had unusually well-groomed grass. Lucy immediately looked at the culprits, relieved to see that Cancer and Capricorn were dispatching the remaining culprits with ease.

Wendy was soon busy using the rope from Lucy's bag to tie up the unconscious gang members who had met her Roar.

Honestly, after facing a giant floating fortress full of nearly unkillable demons, a non-magic-wielding gang of ruffians was child's play. In fact, Lucy was pretty sure Asuka would had no problem handling them on her own.

"Just give up already," she muttered as one particularly big fellow ducked under Capricorn's perfectly executed heel kick and headed right for her. She drew back her leg, going in for her signature move. "LUCY KICK!"

Except her opponent saw it coming (she should really stop announcing her moves like that...just because it worked for Natsu and half the guild didn't mean it worked for her…) and grabbed her foot, throwing her off balance.

The celestial spirit mage barely had time to squeak before Capricorn's fist met his head and he was knocked out in the grass. Unfortunately, her balance was irrevocably lost. She felt herself falling over and braced for impact, eyes scrunched closed.

But the impact didn't come, warm hands surrounding her and holding her almost horizontally. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes fluttered open with hope, coming face-to-face with her rescuer.

"Alright there Princess?" Loke leered down at her, pulling the lower half of her body tight against him and caressing her face with the other. Lucy turned beet red and scrambled to right herself.

"Dammit, Loke! I didn't call you!" She carefully stepped away glaring at the lion spirit in front of her, dressed impeccably, as usual, in a crisp black suit.

"You know you never have to call me Lucy. Whenever my angel is in danger of falling I'll be there to catch her!"

His words, meant jokingly (since even Loke couldn't be dense enough to really believe she'd date one of her spirits...right?), struck a chord.

" _The point is that your spirits are just as capable of catching you as I am, and yet you never do anything to save yourself!"_

Her entire demeanor changed as she bowed in Loke's direction. "I should have called for you. I'm sorry you have to keep rescuing me."

The leader of the Zodiac narrowed his eyes at the young woman who he had devoted himself to for the remainder of her lifetime. And beyond if he had any say in it. "It's my job to rescue you Lucy."

"No. It's not. You're my partner and my friend, not my lacky. I need to learn to catch myself!" Lucy stayed bent over, delivering her missive to the ground. She didn't notice Wendy perking up across the field, sending a look her way as she fumbled tying off another knot. One of their adversaries groaned nearby and she stuck out a hand, willing him to sleep through her healing powers so she could hear Lucy and her spirit better.

"Is this about Aquarius?" the lion asked wearily. "She was the one who suggested you break her key. It was your only option. You have got to quit blaming yourself!"

Wendy stifled a gasp. Lucy had _broken_ one of her keys?! What did that even do to the spirit? Why would she do that?!

Lucy flinched at his words. "There's always a choice. I just made the wrong one. But that's not what this is about. I just...I need to get stronger. I can't keep depending on everyone around me. I never thought I'd be alone in a fight, not after joining Fairy Tail, but that's exactly what happened! I was alone. All my friends were gone, and it was up to me to save them. And what did I do? I _broke a key_ to summon the Celestial Spirit King _._ Because _I_ wasn't strong enough. Now, my family is leaving, and I refuse to be caught alone and forced to destroy my link to a single one of you ever again! You're all I have left!"

It was Wendy's turn to wince. She was leaving too. How could she be so selfish? She hadn't even known Lucy had been going through this. On top of Natsu leaving, and the guild disbanding, how could she still manage to smile? A tear dribbled down the little blunette's cheek as she tied off the last prisoner, cutting the rope and winding up what was left. A small white paw crept into her vision, firmly resting on her now motionless hand.

"You're not Lucy's keeper. It's not your responsibility to heal her," Carla whispered gently.

"Yes it is. I'm the healing sky dragon slayer of Fairy Tail. She's my guildmate. My _nakama_ …" Tears fell hot and heavy until the last word came out a choked whisper. "It's my responsibility to protect her. She saved us all, and how did the guild reward her? By abandoning her."

Lucy's voice cut into Wendy's thoughts again, far enough away not to notice the younger girl's distress. "I don't blame them. I can't. Without Fairy Tail, how can they be expected to stick around? They deserve more than a broken building and poverty. So many of them waited so many years, struggling. I can't blame them for not wanting to go back to that. They deserve to go try to find happiness somewhere else. It's not like I'm strong enough to keep the guild together on my own."

At this point, Loke had had enough, he stepped forward and grabbed Lucy by the shoulders pulling her upright. "Hell no. You're the strongest celestial wizard in the history of Fiore. And more importantly, you're _my_ master. If you're weak, then every one of your spirits is weak too. Because we draw our strength from you. You _are_ powerful, and kind, and loyal. Those traits are more important than physical strength could ever be!"

"But physical strength is important too! I can barely fight alongside you! And I don't want to be the weak link anymore. I don't want anyone to have the chance to decide I'm not strong enough to stand by their side anymore!"

Loke stood silent, watching the fury in his princess' eyes fade into sadness. There was something else going on here. "Lucy...what's going on? You know your nakama would never leave you. Even if Fairy Tail is gone. You're family. Just ask Natsu! That stupid pyro will tell you how it is! Where is that bastard when you need him?"

Wendy gasped again quietly. How did he not _know_?

Lucy crumpled in on herself. "He left."

"What?!" Loke took a step back in shock, releasing Lucy.

"He's gone, you stupid lion! He took off, without telling anyone, and left me a lousy fucking note in his place! So maybe you should just shut up about my nakama not leaving me! Because you don't know what you're talking about!"

Loke jerked back at the screaming words that came out of Lucy. He had never heard her use that tone of voice before. He opened his mouth to insult the fire dragon slayer...or comfort her...or literally say anything that would cheer her up. But her eyes met his and the words died on his tongue. She didn't want his pity. She didn't need someone to commiserate in her anger or misery. She wanted to get stronger.

And that was something only he could do.

"Ok."

Lucy, taking a breath to rebut him again, deflated. "Ok?"

"Ok, let's make you stronger. Training starts tomorrow morning."

Lucy blinked, but the fire in her eyes shifted to determination at his words as she wiped away her tears. "Ok."

Capricorn and Cancer approached from behind him, excitement in their eyes. "We look forward to training with you, Miss Lucy," the goat spirit explained for both of them before they went back through their gates.

Loke lingered a minute longer, just staring at his mistress before turning to Wendy, who had quietly walked up behind him and stood tugging on the hem of her dress. She squeaked, her face turning red. Spirit or not, Wendy couldn't help finding the ginger really cute.

"Don't worry. Natsu could never leave two such lovely ladies as yourselves for very long. He'll be back before you know it." He addressed his words to Wendy, but they all knew they were for Lucy's benefit. He took Wendy's hand and kissed her fingers, whispering to her under his breath, barely making a sound. "Don't worry, little one, we'll look after her."

And then he was gone.

Both former Fairy Tail mages gathered up their fallen spirits and turned to each other, not sure what to say. In the end, Lucy had the solution.

"Let's get the authorities and turn these guys in. I'm thinking ice cream is definitely in order."

Wendy grinned back. "Absolutely!"

* * *

"Just melt it Natsu!" Happy called out from the air as Natsu tried to punch his way out of the ice encasing his legs.

"I can't! It's the stupid unmeltable ice again! It's alive or something!" Natsu looked annoyed. "I'd cut it with that stupid pen we bought in Hargeon, but I dropped it somewhere. Can you find it?"

"Aye sir!" Happy chirped as he took off flying across the cave. Natsu grit his teeth. He could literally see the exit from where he was being held prisoner, the rock crags of the mountain visible from the opening not more than the length of the guildhall from his feet.

Where they stood encased in the most annoying substance he'd ever encountered. The only thing he could say about the stuff is that it actually didn't taste too bad. Even if it gave him brain-freeze.

The ice crept another couple of inches up his thighs. He had enough magic to keep his toes from falling off for the time being, so he wasn't in any real danger. The situation was just...irritating. He was supposed to be training to get stronger, not being rescued by his flying cat. There had to be a way to get himself out of this…

Which is when it hit him. Because he was distracted dammit! Nobody thought well when they were distracted! He leaned down and bit through the ice, his teeth sliding through it like they had the first time he'd tried the super-powered substance. His fire flared up in him, returning to 100 percent capacity and more with just one bite.

"That's what I'm talking about! Now there's a fire in my belly!" He leaned down and chomped away more and more ice until he could pull his feet free. "I should really take some of this with me for later…"

The cave groaned in response, creaking dangerously. Natsu glared at it.

"I've got it Natsuuuu!" Happy flew up and dropped the normal-looking laser pen in front of his partner, who easily snatched it out of the air. Quickly, before the cave could do anything else to screw up the trip, he used it to cut a decent sized chunk out of the wall. The cave started shaking, dropping razor sharp icicles all around them. Natsu tossed the chunk of ice to Happy, cut another one and bolted for the exit, bursting through the slowly freezing over opening like it was made of ice cubes. It sealed up immediately behind them, leaving Natsu standing on a narrow ledge over a very deep, snowy ravine.

"Well, that went better than expected," Happy chirped, tucking his ice into Natsu's pack and taking the fire slayer's chunk to stash that too. "We didn't get trapped, or starve to death or anything!"

"Yeah, but I wish we'd gotten to fight more stuff. Those Vulcans were hardly worth my time. At least getting this ice back to town should take care of our traveling expenses for a while!" Natsu agreed. "Let's get off this stupid mountain and really get to training!" He pulled a folded page from his pocket, opening it for the thousandth time to stare at the S-class quest in his hands. His eyes turned steely. "Zeref isn't going to defeat himself." He folded the job request back up carefully and tucked it into his pocket again.

"Aye sir!" Happy grabbed Natsu's jacket and took off into the afternoon sun.

* * *

"I think we should do it."

Gajeel's companions turned to him with quizzical brows.

"Work for the Magic Council. What'dya think Lily?"

"It does sound like a challenge. I very much enjoyed working for the Magic Militia in Edolas, until they became corrupt. I'm game."

"What about you Shrimp?" Both men turned to look at the blunette, causing her to trip on her own toes, barely catching herself before face-planting in the road.

"Wait, you want me to come with you?" She stared at her feet as they slowed to a stop. "Why? Wouldn't I hold you back?"

Gajeel snorted. "What are ya talking about? You're the perfect missing piece of our team. Taking down that monster was a breeze. And you're tough. Train with us and you'll be stronger in no time." He said the whole thing without looking at her, hands finding purchase behind his head instead. She blinked up at him, stunned.

"Well...ok. I actually think that sounds...fun. And I like the idea of doing something to help the country. It's been a hard year for them."

"Of course it's gonna be fun Shrimp! We'll get to arrest people!"

Lily and Levy exchanged a look. Of _course_ that would be what he was so excited about.

"Alright," Lily spoke up. "I will contact the Council when we get back to Magnolia. Levy, I think you'll make a great addition to the team."

"Thanks!" Levy grinned at the tall man next to her and the Exceed on his shoulder again. "I'm actually really excited to work more with you guys too! I promise to back you up, no matter what!"

"We'd expect nothing less, Shrimp."

* * *

Gray had only been back to Magnolia for an hour, but it had been already been a stressful homecoming. The quiet support Juvia had somehow restrained herself to while they were gone in the North had burst back into her overzealous affection like a switch had been flipped. She was almost like a normal fucking human being when they were alone, but then they got within shouting distance of another human being and she flipped the crazy switch on. It always made him feel like running away and hiding somewhere isolated. Clingy girls were the worst.

Which is what he was doing at Lucy's apartment: hiding. He'd managed to slip Juvia's grasp when they'd run into Gajeel and Levy coming back from a job, as Juvia asked after their day politely. She always made a point to check on Gajeel. She never said it, but Gray could tell she worried about him. Leaving an ice copy of himself and sidling away hadn't been too difficult after that, though Levy's poor attempts at not laughing as she watched had almost given him away.

And finally, he had almost reached sanctuary. The only place Juvia wouldn't follow him. She was territorial in pretty much every sense of the word, but she was also honorable. When he crossed the threshold of another woman's home, she would not follow.

Glare from a distance? Yes. Break in and drag him back out? Never.

But, it looked like someone _had_ broken in recently, Gray observed as he frowned at Lucy's apartment door. He wondered who it had been this time. Probably Erza... The thing was barely hanging in there, the hinges nearly ripped from their moorings.

 _Well, no time like the present to practice,_ he thought to himself, a sly smirk creeping over his features. The idea had been wriggling around in his brain since they'd saved the giant's village and discovered the unmeltable ice, but finding out his father was the one behind it had spurred him on again. _If he can make ice permanent, then so can I!_ He pushed down the small pang in his chest, thinking about his father. It was stupid to dwell on it. As far as he was concerned, his father had been dead for years. He'd visited the grave, cried cold tears, and moved on. END wouldn't wait for him to mourn any longer. Every moment not getting stronger was wasted.

He reached out in front of him, pulling up on the doorknob until he could stick a toe under the door to keep it level. Then he put his right hand on one of the hinges, focusing on the cold burn that lived under the dark skin. He pushed that feeling out through his fingers forcefully. It resisted him, like it always did, but he fancied it was just a trifle easier every time.

"Ice Devil Make: Hinge!"

Slowly, much slower than when he used his usual Ice Make Magic, frost crept over the wood in crystallized swirls, building on each other and expanding in a beautiful design of vines and roses. It made him smile. He'd only seen Ultear's flavor of ice magic once, but he thought Lucy would like the light purple floral design more than his usual stark style. It was his favorite way of remembering her, wherever she was now.

Sweating, he repeated the spell, struggling to try and replicate the first hinge exactly, but eventually giving up and letting it grow the way it wanted. By the time he was done, he was panting and tired, but satisfied that Lucy's hinges would never break again.

Luckily, he had just enough energy left to let him into her place the way he normally did.

"Ice Make: Key!"

Gray loved Lucy's apartment. It wasn't that the rooms were any bigger than his, or even that they were Juvia-free, though that was definitely a perk. No, there was just something soothing about being there. He rarely visited when she was home, discovering that Natsu belligerently refused to leave him alone with Lucy at her place. No one's company was worth dealing with _that_ hothead for longer than necessary.

He'd say Natsu had a thing for Lucy, but honestly, he had no idea if that was true. Natsu had never been one to let on everything he was thinking, and his behavior could just as easily be that of a brat unwilling to share his favorite toy. Whatever, that was Lucy's problem.

As long as he got to reap the benefits of their relationship, he was cool with whatever. Because Natsu was the reason Lucy kept her apartment a few degrees colder than comfortable all year round. He was the reason her fridge was always fully stocked. And, most importantly, he was the reason she only sighed when she found Gray in her home and pointed him to the door instead of physically removing him with her foot. Because, when faced with a bottomless, overheated moron who came in through her bedroom window more than the front door, he was almost close to a normal house guest.

Well, as long as his clothes stayed on. Then there was a 50/50 chance he would get his bare ass handed to him as he exited stage left pursued by Angry Lucy.

Plus, he tried to help out in little ways when he stopped by. He headed for the kitchen, grabbing a popsicle from the secret stash she kept in a frozen broccoli box, and noticed her nearly empty ice trays and spare ice box. She sucked at remembering to fill them. He picked up the trays and filled them with water, popping the sweet treat in his mouth before quick freezing them, dumping them into the box and repeating the process until it was full. Then he headed to the living room. He grabbed the book he'd been steadily chipping away at from her bookshelf and sat in his favorite chair, reveling in the quiet stillness.

Nothing was better than a quiet afternoon alone in Lucy's apartment.

About a half an hour later, he heard someone outside her door and looked up, dazed, from his book. It sounded like Wendy.

"Ooooo! These hinges are so pretty! Were these here this morning?"

A voice that was obviously Lucy replied as she inserted her key into the lock. "If you'd bothered to come through the front door the way I asked, then you'd already know!" she teased playfully. "But, no, I don't think they were...they're really beautiful aren't they?"

Gray grinned and marked his page, getting up to stash the book back where he'd found it. He did a quick check of his current state of dress (no shirt, but his jeans were still where they belonged) and flopped back down in his chair just in time as the door opened.

"Gray? Are you back?" Lucy called out before she even got all the way through the door. Contrary to her usual response seeing him there, she met him with an excited smile.

 _Huh. That's weird._

"Hey Lucy. What happened to your door?" He asked, pushing off her odd behavior for later analysis.

"Erza. Thanks for fixing it! It's beautiful. I didn't know you did stuff like that. It will be really helpful to hold it in place until I can get someone to come fix it." She took her keys off her belt and placed them on the table, absentmindedly picking up the wrapper from his popsicle off the coffee table and heading toward the kitchen. He got up and followed her, ruffling Wendy's hair on the way by.

"Actually, it shouldn't melt at all, so it should just save you the trouble."

Lucy's eyes widened at his words. "And since when can you do that?!"

"My demon possessed demon slayer father's legacy," replied wryly, holding up his blackened hand in illustration, the streaks of black extending up to his elbow. Wendy immediately approached grasping his limb and examining it with the ease of a healer. Gray watched her, curious what she would find.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with it, though the color makes me nervous," she said eventually, her sweet tone clinically detached. Gray couldn't believe how much she'd grown since joining Fairy Tail. It was a shame he probably wouldn't get to see her grow up first hand anymore. "Has it spread at all?"

He shrugged. "It varies. It's a little further up my arm since I just did the hinges, but it'll go down again later. Seems like the more I use it, the more it spreads...but sometimes I can just will it to move too. All I know is that it gives me the power I need to someday defeat END, and I'm going to take full advantage of it." His hand curled into a fist. "I'll bring him down if it's the last thing I do."

Wendy cast a worried look at Lucy, but neither girl said anything. They knew how stubborn a Fairy Tail wizard could be. Lucy just sighed and turned toward her freezer, smiling when she found an abundance of ice to put in her glass of water. She finished filling the glass and then walked back to the living room, giving Gray a little half hug on the way by to thank him. He smiled back and followed her.

"So, where's the idiot? I assume he's helping rebuild the guildhall since that's the only thing he cares about more than hanging out with you."

Silence fell, both girls staring at him.

"What?"

"Oh no," Wendy whispered. "He doesn't know?"

Gray felt a shiver run down his spine. "Know what?"

Lucy was the one to speak up, her tone more bitter than she would have liked. "Natsu took off. He and Happy left to train for a year. Alone."

"What an ass. He should have taken you with him. The idiot can barely function on his own anymore." Well, that explained why she was so glad to see him. Lucy got lonely without Natsu around. Everyone in the guild knew that. He shrugged. "100 Jewels says he's back at Fairy Tail in a month."

"That's not all though." Lucy steeled herself, looking him directly in the eye. "Master disbanded the guild. There is no Fairy Tail anymore."

"Haha, very funny."

"No. I'm not joking. Fairy Tail is gone. We're not rebuilding. Master left days ago. No one even knows where he went."

Gray sat down hard on the arm of his favorite chair. "What the fuck? WHY?" He trembled, his fingers curling into fists again. He'd only been gone for a few days to visit his parents! How had everything gone to shit in such a short time?

"Everyone is...broken, Gray. For a lot of us, Tartaros...broke our hearts. We lost too much. I always thought Fairy Tail could get through anything if we were together. But, apparently, even the power of nakama can't keep us together now. Erza's out on a job that could take who knows how long. Mira, Lisanna and Elfman are leaving in a few days to find work. Most of the guild has already made plans in other towns. After we finish helping fix up the ruined parts of town, there's not really anything left to support us all here. Some are even joining other guilds."

"What about you guys?" Gray whispered, still in shock. Life just had a way of handing him shitty deal after shitty deal. Fairy Tail had been the only constant in his life. And now, apparently, that was gone too.

"I'm was invited to join Lamia Scale with Chelia," Wendy piped up, speaking more to Lucy than Gray. Both of them focused on her in surprise. "And I've decided to go. Grandine would have wanted me to keep learning." She ducked her head and avoided Lucy's gaze, unable to face the sadness she knew she'd find there. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Lucy. I've been trying for a while now, but I didn't want to make you sad." Finally, she looked up, taking a sharp intake of breath when she saw Lucy's face.

There were tears running down her cheeks, but her expression was one of pride, not disappointment. She smiled through the tears and tackled Wendy in a hug. "I'm so relieved. You'll do great there Wendy. I was so worried about what would happen to you without the guild, but leave it to you to find the perfect solution and go do it. You're braver than I am, for sure." Wendy's eyes teared up too and the next thing Gray knew both girls were laughing and crying simultaneously. He was still too numb to decide which emotion was even appropriate.

"So, what will you do Lucy?" he asked just to fill the sniffly silence.

Lucy shook her head, releasing Wendy. "I don't know. For now, I'm staying put. Levy and I have plans to organize the library, which thankfully Freed rune-protected ages ago. And I have a stack of jobs to help with. Then, I don't know."

"You can come with me!" Wendy exclaimed. "I know they'd be happy to have you! Even if Sherry doesn't really like you that much…" She trailed off, looking crestfallen as Lucy shook her head again.

"I...just… As much as I would love to be in a guild with you again, Wendy...Fairy Tail was the only guild I ever wanted to be. I'm not ready to join another one. And...I have to wait and see what Natsu wants to do when he finds out." She ignored Gray's annoyed tch at the fire dragon's name. "He's still my partner. I made a promise to him and, no matter how little that means to him, my word is everything to me. So, I'll wait for him. If we decide to join another guild it will be a decision we make together."

Gray blinked blankly at her. Maybe the idiot had a chance with her after all. If he ever bothered to ask her out properly. Or come back. But what did he even have to come back to now? Fairy Tail was...gone. He still couldn't process it.

Wendy slumped a little, but smiled too. "I get that. Cait Shelter was the only place I ever wanted to be. But, it seems I'm destined to be the home-wrecking wizard!" She said it with a laugh. There was a familiar undertone to her words that spoke to Lucy though. She flew forward, capturing Wendy in a tight hug.

"Never, Wendy. You're just destined to spread your love around. A dragon of the sky should never be restricted to one place, right? And I really appreciate the invitation. If Natsu were here, I'm sure we'd join you in a second. But I know you're going to love it there and make lots of friends. And you'll write me, won't you? I need to keep a little of that love for me too!"

Wendy lit up then, hugging her back. "Of course! I'll write you all the time! And the minute Natsu comes back, let me know. I'll get really strong and Sky Dragon Roar him all the way to Bosco for leaving you behind!" She clenched her little fists in determination, a very un-Wendy-like smirk coloring her features.

Lucy smirked back. "I'll hold you to that!" Then she turned to Gray. "So...what are you gonna do?"

Gray shook him head and furrowed his brow. "I have no idea. Maybe train? I'm starting to get the hang of using the demon slayer magic, but it takes a lot more of my stamina than it should. If I'm gonna be ready to take on END when he shows up, I need to focus on that. Maybe rent a cabin in the middle of nowhere."

"Well, take someone with you, ok? You need someone to make sure you don't train yourself to death. I swear, you and Natsu are just the same. You get an idea in your head, and you just keep driving yourselves until you're half dead."

Gray smiled at her almost motherly worries. "Want to come with me? You don't drive me completely crazy."

"And have Juvia murder me in my sleep? No, I think I'm good," she replied quickly, holding her hands out like a barrier between them. "I'm only just getting to the point where she doesn't call me Love Rival _every_ time we talk. Living with you in the middle of nowhere would not help that situation at all. Plus…" She blushed a little. "It wouldn't be proper."

Gray crooked an eyebrow, trying not to feel disappointed that she'd rejected his offer so quickly. "You go on overnight jobs with Flame Brain all the time. That isn't improper?"

"That's different! He's my partner. And, totally clueless about stuff like that. No one would believe we're doing something inappropriate."

 _Wanna bet? The denser half of the guild already thinks you're sleeping together._ Gray mused.

"Whatever Lucy. Think what you want. But you're always welcome to visit and train. Having varied opponents were be really helpful."

"One more reason for it not to be me. I'm not nearly strong enough to give you a challenge. Honestly, without Natsu here, Juvia's kind of your best choice." She carefully avoided his eye as she suggested it. "After all, she came really close to winning that fight where you met right? If she didn't have a huge thing for you, she probably would have handed you your ass! Who better to train with?" She took a casual drink of her water then, peeking at him from the corner of her eye. Unfortunately, he didn't seem very receptive to the idea, cringing at the thought.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't get a decent nights sleep to save my life. She tries to sneak into my place now! What would she do if we lived together?" Still, Gray couldn't help but admit Lucy was right. Juvia was a formidable wizard with an element that was a tough foil to his ice. Aside from Natsu, there really wasn't anyone better suited to help him improve.

"Well, suit yourself then. In the meantime, you're welcome to join me on a couple of jobs." She gestured to the stack on the table, grabbing the one she and Wendy had completed and tearing it into pieces, setting them aside in a neat pile.

"Sure. It will be weird without Erza and Natsu. But maybe a little more manageable."

Lucy snorted. "No kidding! Why couldn't I have become your partner to begin with? We'd be rich and I wouldn't have to replace my clothes half as often!" They shared a good laugh at that.

But they both knew it couldn't have happened any other way. Natsu had adopted her, and that was a contract that Lucy would never dare break. No matter how far away he was.

* * *

Natsu lay in the high grass staring up at the stars unable to sleep. The false energy of the unmeltable ice was thrumming through him still, making him envious of the blue cat curled up on his chest fast asleep. Before he knew it, his mouth opened and he found himself speaking into the night.

"It was a pretty great day, wasn't it Luce? Mission accomplished, learned some stuff, made enough money to travel more. We'll be setting out on that S-class quest soon. I hope they don't have S-Class trials while I'm away. I'm sure to win the next time. We can be partners then. Happy was great last time, but if it hadn't been for Acnologia and Grimreaper Heart (or whatever the hell they were called), you and Cana would have won easily. Everyone else was even cheating off of you. I knew after that first trip to Mt. Hakobe that we'd make great partners. Next time, we'll be unstoppable. So train up, k? I'll be so powerful when I get back, that you won't even recognize me."

He rambled on a bit longer, his eyes flitting over the twinkling galaxy above him until he fell asleep. So he didn't notice the blue cat on his chest lay with open eyes, staring blankly into the night until he stopped talking, or hear the quiet words he spoke before closing them again.

"G'night Lucy. Please forgive him. He's just an idiot sometimes."

* * *

 **A little happy Happy moment to wrap it up for a change. And Lucy is finally speaking up and getting her spirits involved! YAY! I'm gonna have so much fun writing the training with them! I have a headcanon that in order to do the Star Dress spells, she has to link emotionally and bond with each individual spirit, which happens in a different way for each spirit. Anyone else have theories as to how she does it? Or why no other celestial wizards seem to have that particular skill?**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review with thoughts and ideas for the future of the story, or things that seem out of place. There is a lot going on with the characters at this time, so if I've forgotten something important, remind me! Also, don't hesitate to let me know if there are spelling errors. This is sort of my hobby story on the side of PAPI, so I'm not going through for grammar revision as much, and don't have a beta looking at it (to save time and let me post quicker when I write a chapter). But, I still prefer not to have errors all over the place, so point them out if you see 'em! Thanks! As always, you guys rock my socks in ways you can't begin to know!**


	7. Day 7

**Hello! I'm back and ready for action!**

 **A quick note: having the chapter numbers and days not match was MAJORLY screwing with my OCD, so I changed them to match before they get crazy high (since I'm anticipating this will eventually be like 300 chapters…'cause I'm nuts). So, we aren't any more days ahead, they're just labeled a little differently!**

 **Now, the chapter! Yay new chapters, am I right? Hope you're all having a freaking great day!**

* * *

"Um, Loke?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Princess?" Loke replied calmly.

"What exactly is staring deeply into each other's eyes supposed to accomplish?" Lucy squeaked back, leaning a little further away again. As he had with every other time, Loke chased her motion, keeping mere inches between their faces.

"Why, to make you fall madly in love with me of course!" Loke purred, giving her a knee-weakening smile that had the opposite of its intended effect on his celestial spirit master.

"LUCY KICK!"

Loke went flying across the clearing they were kneeling in, thumping against a tree. He coughed lightly and got to his feet, only limping slightly from the overpowered kick to his inner thigh. Thankfully, she hadn't hit what she was aiming for. "I was kidding, Princess. You should really learn to take a joke."

Lucy fumed. "That's your own fault. You know better, so give it up already!" She struggled not to blush. And failed. "You told me we would be training, not flirting!"

"We are training!"

"How is _that_ supposed to help me get stronger?" she huffed indignantly.

"Lucy, you're a celestial spirit wizard. That means you're limited on how magically strong you can become on your own. Your true strength lies in your ability to connect with your spirits. And with other people," he added as an afterthought. "Your biggest asset, and what makes you a great celestial wizard, is your ability to empathize. You always see where others are coming from and give them the benefit of the doubt. You form attachments deeply and quickly. That is more valuable than being able to punch down an entire forest will ever be."

"Ok, I get that. But what is staring into your eyes going to accomplish?"

"I'm trying to sync my soul to yours. Which I didn't think would take half this long, but you're resisting me for some reason! I was trying to joke with you to lighten the mood a bit. You're not concentrating on me at all!" Loke's tone was pouty as he pushed his glasses higher on his nose, but his face was stern. "Our bond is exceedingly strong. This shouldn't be a problem."

"Well, now that I know what we're trying to do, it won't be a problem!" Lucy adopted a confident smile, but there was still uneasiness in her eyes. "So, just explain exactly what syncing our souls entails and we'll be linked up in no time!"

So he did. And they tried again. Loke could see Lucy's determination shining out through her eyes in pure will. But somehow, they still weren't...clicking. She was hiding something from him. If they couldn't get their souls to sync, there was no way they were going to be able to do what he had in mind. For anyone else, he wouldn't even attempt it. But she'd been able to achieve Star Dress with Aquarius already! Granted, that _had_ been bestowed directly on her by the Celestial Spirit King...but that was more like speed training; it wouldn't have happened if she weren't capable of it to begin with. So the problem had to lie with him specifically. Was his relationship with Lucy not as close as he thought? Had she changed so much in the last week without him? His eyebrows furrowed as he sat back from Lucy, examining her face with the focus he usually reserved for battle. She sat back too, clearly discouraged.

"What am I doing wrong, Loke?"

He sighed. "Honestly, I'm sort of winging it here. The next stage for your development as a celestial spirit mage is something I really only know about in theory. Only two of the Zodiac spirits have actually taken part even slightly in this particular magic in the last few hundred years of our time. Aquarius was one. And, the _other_ is not exactly willing to share his secrets at the moment."

Lucy stamped down the pang of sadness in her heart at the mention of her first friend and spirit. "I'm confused...is it one of Yukino's spirits? Pisces maybe? I could talk to her and see if he'd be willing to tell her maybe..."

"Uh…" Loke looked uncomfortable. "No, Princess. This particular spirit is contracted with you."

Lucy was stunned. "One of my spirits? ...and they don't want to help me get stronger?" She felt faint. Did one of her spirits not trust her? Her heart fell a little. Of course they didn't. After what she'd done...

Loke quickly deduced where her mind was going. "No! We all trust you completely! He definitely wants you to get stronger and is actually waiting impatiently to train with you. We just have...differing opinions on whether this is the direction you should be going…"

Aaaaand now Lucy was even more confused. "Loke? What are we trying to do exactly?"

He sighed, looking her in the eyes with reluctance. "It's called Star Dress. But in order to do it...it involves a very deep level of cooperation and trust in both directions…"

Lucy waited, sensing the leader of the Zodiac had more to say.

"...because it has the potential to...change you. And us." He looked up, sadness in his eyes. "If it goes wrong...the results could be…well, not good. But you've already done it once, so there's really nothing to worry about!"

Lucy looked at him in confusion. "I have?" She thought about it but came up blank. "When?"

"In the fight with Tartaros. Do you remember when you channeled Aquarius' power and celestial clothing appeared?"

Understanding dawned on Lucy. "Oh! That was…" Her face fell again. It felt wrong to call that burst of power 'amazing' when she had had to sacrifice so much to get it. "It was...helpful. But I thought that was because I broke her key…"

Loke shook his head. "As far as I've been able to learn, that had little to do with it. Our king bestowed his blessing on you as his friend in recognition of your sacrifice, opening up the channels between you and Aquarius, allowing her power to flow into you. Technically, it is possible for a celestial wizard to achieve that kind of union with a spirit without the king's favor, but it has been accomplished for millennia. Even our long memories have forgotten the art of it. No one...well, almost no one, has even attempted Star Dress with a mage for decades."

" _Almost_ no one? Oh, right, you said one of my other spirits has done it recently?" Lucy tried to think who he could be talking about. "Scorpio and Angel maybe? Or Gemini? I could see Gemini's ability to read their transformations' minds allowing them to sync souls easier... It definitely wouldn't have been anyone with Karen...and I seriously doubt it was Virgo. Everlue wouldn't have been able to resist bragging about it…" She trailed off at Loke's shaking head.

"No. None of those. And I wasn't clear: the attempt was not exactly successful."

Lucy's demeanor immediately sobered. _Who could it be?_ She mentally walked through her spirits and what she knew about them. Then she got it. "Oh no," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she realized she'd landed on the truth. "Capricorn. That's what happened? That's how Zoldeo possessed him, isn't it?"

Loke nodded, equally solemn. "As far as I can tell, Zoldeo's ambition and Capricorn unfailing obedience were a deadly combination. They attempted to sync and Zoldeo was overwhelmed by the power of Capricorn's soul. He did not understand what he was asking for. It changed him, bringing out his worst traits. His mind was never the same. That is what drove him to possess Capricorn completely, and the connection forged between them, however tenuous, allowed him to do it. Capricorn himself was then corrupted by Zoldeo, as you know, and taken over by his Human Subordination Magic, which wouldn't have been possible otherwise."

"Poor Capricorn…" Lucy said again, holding back tears for her stoic spirit. "But, how did Zoldeo and Capricorn even know Star Dress was possible? I've been to the Celestial Spirit Realm multiple times now and I still didn't know about it! Zoldeo wasn't even really a Celestial wizard, was he?"

"I don't know. Perhaps another spirit told him? Or Layla? I understand she did a lot of research into the Celestial Realm in her time, so it wouldn't be unheard of for her to know the legends. They're like fairy tales to us spirits."

Lucy flinched when he said 'fairy tales'. Loke carefully ignored it.

"So, is Capricorn right?" she asked. "Could trying to achieve Star Dress hurt you? Or any of my spirits?"

"No. I think, in this case, Capricorn's past experience is clouding his judgement. You have proven that you can channel the power for Star Dress already, and you are on a level as a celestial mage that Zoldeo could only dream about. Furthermore, you have the support of the Celestial Spirit King. If you want to get stronger, this is the best way to do it."

Lucy thought about his words for a second, eventually nodding decisively. "Alright, then I need to speak with Capricorn." She stood, reaching for her keys.

Loke looked uneasy. "Wait, Princess. Maybe we shouldn't-"

"Open, Gate of the Goat, Capricorn!" Lucy ignored Loke's worrying. She was through wasting time. She needed to train, and if Loke didn't know what to do, she'd deal with someone who did. The familiar doorbell chime rang out as Capricorn appeared before her in his usual impeccably tailored three-piece suit.

"How may I serve you, Miss Lucy?" His words were the same as usual, but there was a tight undertone to his speech as he gave her a respectful half-bow, hand over his heart.

Loke turned away from them, stiffening slightly. It was clear to Lucy that her spirits had recently had a confrontation concerning their differing opinions.

"Capricorn. Please tell me, do you trust me?"

Capricorn straightened in surprise, Loke remained turned away, but they both adjusted their glasses at the exact same time. Lucy couldn't help but smile, they were so similar sometimes without seeming to realize it.

"Of course, Miss Lucy. I trust you implicitly."

Loke snorted quietly. Lucy shot him a disapproving look and focused back on Capricorn with a soft smile. "Excellent. Then show me how to sync with you to access your Star Dress form please."

Capricorn froze. "I cannot fulfill that request mistress. Please forgive me."

Lucy's smile slipped into a frown. "So, you don't trust me then. That is very discouraging. Do you...do you wish to end our contract?" It was hard for Lucy to say the words, but she had to know.

Both Loke and Capricorn leapt at her words. "WHAT?"

She hardened her gaze. "If you don't trust me, and would rather seek a more trustworthy mage, then I want to give you the opportunity to do so."

"Don't be stupid Lucy, he-" Loke's words were cut off by a sharp gesture from Capricorn.

"Begone Lion, this is a matter between Miss Lucy and myself."

Loke gritted his teeth, but looked to Lucy, who nodded, eyes still fixed stubbornly on Capricorn. Loke hung on for another heavy moment before allowing her to close his gate, dissolving into golden sparks that faded away.

"It is not a matter of trust, Miss Lucy, as I said. It is merely a matter of your safety. I could never encourage something so unnecessarily dangerous for Miss Layla's precious daughter. The potential for disaster is beyond your comprehension," Capricorn immediately explained, relaxing slightly when Loke was no longer in earshot. His stern expression melted into a soft smile.

Lucy smiled back for a moment, but that soon slipped into a look of deep sadness. "I still miss her so much."

"I do as well. But I am eternally grateful that you chose to follow in her footsteps. It is an honor to support you."

Lucy smile returned in some small measure. "Thank you. But that's why I need to do this Capricorn."

"I'm afraid I do not understand, mistress."

"I want...no, I _need_ to stop being a burden to those around me. I rely on Na-others to keep me safe too often. Everyone in Fairy Tail works... _worked_ so hard to get stronger all the time, and I refuse to be left behind. When Natsu comes back, even stronger than he is now, I need to be able to stand next to him and fight side-by-side. I need...to become someone who... doesn't need to be left...behind…"

Capricorn reached out a gloved finger and gently wiped away the tears running down Lucy's cheek. He removed his sunglasses and looked into her watery eyes, reading her soul. If Lucy was right and The One Magic was truly love, she had the potential to be the most powerful mage in Earthland. Even when her heart was breaking, she continued to love the people who broke it.

Suddenly the idea that her soul could be corrupted in any way seemed ridiculous. His king had seen it and granted her his blessing. If it was not for his own path with Zoldeo, he would have taught her what he knew long ago. He looked away from her then, replacing his sunglasses. "Very well. I will teach you what I know." He turned back to her just in time to see the sparkle return to her gaze. It was a sight he treasured. Layla had looked at him that way many times, but somehow hadn't had half of her daughter's light.

"Thank you Capricorn! You won't regret this!" Lucy grinned up at him, wiping away the physical reminders of her pain and tucking her weaknesses away again.

"Of course I won't. I serve the greatest Celestial Spirit Mage to ever live. You will surpass all of our expectations for you. But, we will start first where we left off in our last training session."

Lucy eyed him nervously, grin still in place. "Our last session?"

Capricorn raised his furry eyebrows. "In the forest by the sea. Have you already forgotten?"

Realization dawned on Lucy. "Before the Grand Magic Games? That was months ago!"

The goat-featured man shrugged, "It was but hours in the Celestial Realm. Do we need to review?"

"No, I remember, it just took me off guard. Meditating first?" She dropped into a tailor's seat.

Capricorn pulled his hands behind his back to settle in for the training to come. "Correct. We will judge how powerful your will has become. If I deem it is enough to proceed, we will progress to learning Star Dress."

"Aye sir!" Lucy responded firmly, eyes already closed.

Capricorn began the words she remembered from before, murmured soothingly in rhythm with the air flowing between them: "Feel the earth...feel the wind...feel the energy...feel it with your skin...and then align your respirations to become one with nature…"

His words immediately took Lucy back. In her mind's eye, she felt the summer sun kissing her skin and the sea air whooshing around her with the enticing smells of salt and fish. She could hear brash voices yelling out to each other down the hill on the beach. She strained to pick out individual words...to hear that one voice again…

" _Stronger and stronger! I'll shut up everyone that looks down on our guild! I'll show you the strength of Fairy Tail! I'll show you!"_

Lucy's breathing hitched and she fell out of her meditation, coughing up the spit she had accidentally inhaled. Her eyes watered with her coughing, eventually slowing as she was able to catch her breath.

"You are distracted. And internally conflicted. Free your mind and try again."

Lucy shook out her arms and straightened her spine again. "Yes sir."

And she tried again.

* * *

Levy stood in Lucy's empty apartment, her Solid Script: Key still in hand, and debated her options. She could wait there until Lucy came back from wherever she was so she could tell her the big news about deciding to join Gajeel and work for the new Magic Council. Or, she could summon up a tracker spell of some kind and hunt her down. Or, she could go do something else and try back later.

She looked down at the key in her hand. Willing it away in a poof, she pulled on the chain looping her neck, fishing out its treasure from the front of her dress. The shiny golden key winked cheerfully back at her in the mid-morning light streaming in through Lucy's windows. An afternoon of solitude in the library _did_ sound pretty heavenly...

Levy turned on her heel and strode out of the apartment. She could always come back later.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Happy whined sleepily as he stuck his head out of Natsu's pack. They'd been walking for the better part of the day, but never seemed to get anywhere.

"Naw. We've still got days of walking left." Natsu answered, yawning. "Hope we run into something worth fighting soon or I'll die of boredom."

"Or some fishies," Happy grumbled. "I'm hungry. We should have taken the train!"

"I told you, I'm never taking a train again! Eat some of the fish in your pack. They're starting to smell." Natsu wrinkled his nose, having no trouble picking out the sour note coming from Happy's little bag. "They won't be good in another day or two."

"Really? But…" Happy trailed off, one paw clutching his still untouched pack of fish from the river in Magnolia. He knew saving them was stupid. Not even magically delicious fishes could stay tasty forever.

"How about we cook 'em all up tonight and have a feast?" Natsu exclaimed, mouth watering at the thought. "It'll be like we're back at the guild!"

Happy brightened at the thought. "Aye sir! Tonight we feast like the Fairy Tail Wizards we are! But I want mine raw!"

"Suit yourself. But I _am_ an expert fish griller you know."

"More like an expert fish burner," Happy muttered.

Natsu huffed out a flame. "Lies! I'm the best!"

"Not according to Lucy!" Happy sniped back. "She says you're a teeeeeerrrrible cook!"

"What? That can't be true. She loves charbroiled salmon!"

"No idiot, she looooooves you."

"Shut up Happy! That shit's only funny when Lucy's around to get mad."

Happy's ears went down. "Yeah, that's true."

They fell into silence again then, each lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Gajeel was walking back home to his apartment (ok, home was currently less of an apartment and more of a cave, but his lease was up and roughing it was saving he and Lily a ton of cash) when a flutter of blue hair waving in the wind caught his attention.

Levy? Juvia, maybe?

He backtracked a couple of steps so he could see down the side street again and lifted his nose to the air. Ah. Nope. It was the kid.

He let out the breath he'd taken and took another one, sifting through the smells of Magnolia, taking pleasure in his ability to decipher each one. He'd been training his senses for some time now. He'd even venture to say he'd surpassed that fiery asshole. Salamander probably wasn't even thinking about training his senses, just his brute force strength. Gajeel would become the master of both. And look badass while he did.

He took another deep breath seeking out the scent of the girl down the alleyway, coming to a stand-still. She always smelled...fresh. It was probably her dragon slayer magic that did it, whisking away anything before it could fully settle on her skin, though there was a certain sweetness to her that overcame her magic...like Mira's sugar cookies. Or Erza's cake. But usually, it was accompanied by the smell of tea and snobbery. However, it seemed Carla had left Wendy to her own devices for once.

Bout time. The girl was in desperate need of some time without her feline babysitter. She needed a cat more like his.

Then he caught a whiff of something that had him stalking over to the smallest of the dragon slayers: the salt of tears.

He walked up behind her, casually leaning an arm gingerly on her head, barely shifting 10% or so of his weight onto her head. Little ladies like her were so damn breakable. And his thick iron hide was heavier than it looked. "Hey Squirt."

Wendy didn't look away from the pile of rubble that was their guildhall, but she hastily swiped at the tears running down her face, as if she could disguise her pathetic little sniffles. "Hi Gajeel."

They stood in companionable silence after that, staring at the neatly stacked piles of rubble in the crater that had been their first real home as she got herself together. Gajeel hmphed without humor. "Guess we're the last ones left huh." He lifted his arm so he could tousle her hair with his semi-gloved hand instead.

Wendy turned her face up to his in question. "What do you mean?"

Gajeel looked away, remembering the first time he'd seen Fairy Tail's guild hall in ruin. That time had been his own damn fault. He sure had changed; getting worked up over a little wood and stone. "Laxus left this morning with the Thunder Twats, making us the last two Fairy Tail dragon slayers standing."

Wendy sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. What's that say about us?"

Gajeel snorted. "Absolutely nothing kid. Just means we don't want to leave our first real home unprotected. Maybe the dragon instincts are stronger with us." He didn't know where he was getting that shit, but the kid would buy it. She was sentimental like that.

Wendy gave him a sidelong skeptical look.

Or not. Somewhere along the way, she'd grown less gullible.

Good. She'd need to be less gullible.

"Doesn't matter either way Squirt. We're both leaving too, soon enough."

"Yeah." She turned to face him, seeming to steel herself for whatever she was about to say. Gajeel fought to keep his face from showing his amusement.

"Spit it out, kid."

"I'll miss you." It came out a little quieter than she'd intended, but Wendy was proud of herself for saying it. Gajeel could be pretty scary sometimes. And he was only _ever_ sentimental about Lily. But she'd needed to tell him anyway.

"I'll miss you too."

She lifted her face in shock, finding Gajeel's crooked grin smiling down at her.

"But, ya know kid? There's nothing says we can't see each other once in a while. You ever need a badass dragon to back you up, just get word to the Magic Council and I'll be there."

Wendy's eyes got huge and round. "The Magic Council?!"

"Yep! Just got recruited! Gihihihi! Lily and Levy are coming with me. Can't wait to start arresting people!"

"Wow! Congratulations!" Wendy had always respected Gajeel's strength, but suddenly he was more noble than he'd seemed before.

Gajeel took a moment to bask in her open admiration. The kid was pretty alright when she wasn't cowering in fear from something stupid. He hoped the next time he saw her, she'd stand up like a dragon slayer should.

"But...oh. That means that Levy is leaving too." Wendy's disappointment was a surprise. Not like she was sticking around either.

"Yeah. Shrimp's gonna make one helluvan agent."

"Oh, of course she will. But then Lucy will be all alone." The little fairy almost sounded guilty.

Gajeel looked back at the rubble in front of them and rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Bunny Girl'll be fine. She's stronger than she lets on. And she's not the kind of rabbit who's alone for long. Salamander's an idiot for leavin' her behind if you ask me. She'll have found herself a new partner by the time he finds his way back."

Wendy immediately shook her head. "No. She'll wait for Natsu forever if she has to. She made him a promise. She always keeps her promises."

Gajeel thought it over for a second before nodding once. "Then she'll definitely be fine." He grinned down at the younger dragon slayer with a sly look. "She'll be so pissed at him she won't even notice the time flying by."

Wendy sharkily grinned back. "Wouldn't wanna be him in a year."

"Me neither Squirt. Now, let's stop staring at this depressing pile of rocks and find somewhere that can pour a decent beer. That is, er, a..uh...milkshake?"

"What's beer taste like?" Wendy wondered, unfazed by his slip-up. She'd been around Fairy Tail too long to balk at a little liquor.

Gajeel looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Wanna try some?"

Wendy looked slyly back. "Sure."

They both grinned, and stealthily went to find a bar.

* * *

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _I thought of you today. Remember that time we spent at the beach training? You and Gray were running around like idiots challenging each other. Well, anyway, I've started training again, and when you get back, I'll be so strong you'll be begging to fight me!_

 _I hope you and Happy are safe wherever you are._

 _PS. I'm still mad at you, you fire breathing dickhead._

 _Don't get yourself killed. I'll never forgive you._

 _Your partner,_

 _Lucy_


	8. Day 8

**One more day! Man, so much happens in a day, these chapters keep ending up longer than I intended...they'll shorten out when everyone is gone though...*wipes single glistening tear***

 **Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Alright child, are you sure you have everything?" Carla demanded, doing one more flying lap around Wendy's Fairy Hills apartment.

Wendy poked her head out of the pile of bags she was attempting to lift and made a face. "I don't think there could possibly be anything left! Am I carrying furniture or something? When did I get this much stuff?!" She struggled to settle a massive duffel over her shoulder, only able to shove it so far with her backpack on. Then she bent to pick up the cardboard box, balancing it while she reached for the handle on the rolling trunk she'd borrowed from Lucy. When everything was off the ground she smiled proudly. "Alright, let's-AH!" Wendy's cheerful words were cut off as she tumbled over backward, the clothes in her backpack cushioning her fall as everything else she was holding spilled out around her. "Dammit…" she whispered, rubbing her aching head. This was not how she'd imagined her trip to Lamia Scale would start. Granted, she hadn't planned on liking beer so much either. It seemed like a particularly cruel joke that she couldn't cure her own hangover.

Carla heard her curse and flew over, ready to scold, but seeing the girl dejected among her belongings, she tempered her words. A little. "Really, Wendy, cursing is so very crude. You're better than that."

"Yes, Carla," she replied wearily. It wasn't worth arguing over. Not when the sun was so stupidly bright. "It looks like I've got to get rid of some stuff…" She looked at the bags sadly, wondering what should be left behind. Wendy didn't want to part with any of it! Every piece of clothing or keepsake contained a memory of Fairy Tail. And she didn't want to forget any of it. Maybe she could leave behind her toiletries...showering was overrated anyway…

A playful knock on her open door pulled her out of contemplation.

"Hey Wendy! Wow, you look like you're training to be Erza!" Lucy exclaimed from the doorway, giving the little blunette a wide smile. Wendy smiled back for a moment, before Lucy's words gave her an inspired idea.

 _What would Erza do?!_

"Carla! We need rope!" she cried, squirming out of her backpack and leaping to her feet. Lucy's eyes went wide as the dragonslayer laid the rolling trunk on its side and began piling bags and boxes on top of it, as the white Exceed flew out of the room saying she would see if Laki had any they could borrow. The blonde caught on quickly, helping Wendy wrap a large blanket over the whole bundle. They stood back and stared at it, waiting for Carla.

"You know…" Lucy commented, finger tapping her cheek in contemplation. I bet if we restacked it all, you could even get your desk and one of your chairs on there too…" Wendy's eyes lit up. She had struggled to resign herself to leaving her furniture behind. She didn't want to spend all her money buying new stuff when she already had everything she needed.

"You think?!"

Two hours, three celestial spirits and enough rope to choke a troop of Vulcans later, Wendy proudly pulled the contents of her entire on wheels down the street to the train station.

The porter looked at her luggage in all its glory and paled; his worst nightmare had come true: Erza had a daughter. "Where's your mother?" he asked, sweating buckets. How had he not known she had procreated a decade ago? How old was she when she had her? Seven?!

"Mother?" Wendy replied. The confusion on her face looked strikingly similar to how Erza's did when she was displeased. Lucy understood what he was getting at long before Wendy did.

"Huh…" she mused. "You know...if Erza and Jellal had a daughter, she _would_ look a lot like you…"

Carla sniffed. "Well, now that you mention it, while we were traveling with Mystogan, she did get mistaken for his daughter a lot…"

"Huh?" Wendy asked, rubbing her temples. She was not awake enough for this. Next time she got drunk with Gajeel, she'd insist they bring Juvia along. Maybe she could transfuse water into their systems as they drank or something. Maybe Juvia could help her make a hydration lacrima she could take with her! She'd never get a hangover again!

"Uh...or you could just drink water in between the beers…" Lucy commented, stating the obvious.

"Did I just say all of that out loud?" Wendy replied sheepishly. She turned slowly to look at Carla who was glaring, with her paws crossed over her chest and her foot tapping the empty air. Her wings buffeted zephyrs of hot summer air into Wendy's face as they flapped irritably. Yeah...she'd definitely said that out loud.

She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. The little breeze Carla was creating was actually kind of nice.

Then the scolding started.

Wendy cringed. Why didn't their train take off for another half-an-hour?

* * *

Levy levered herself up and dropped down on the lid of her suitcase, hoping it would close enough that she could zip it. It didn't move an inch.

She sighed. Apparently that trick only worked for clothes...not books. She wiggled her butt, curling her fingers under the edge of the zipper. Maybe if she just…

The blunette squeaked as she slid of the back of the suitcase falling back on her bed as the top layer of books over the edge of the bag slid out the other side onto the floor. She lifted her head to make sure they were ok and then dropped it back on the bed in defeat.

There was no getting around it. All of those books wouldn't be able to come with her. She turned her head, looking at the reject pile that she'd already been forced to accept parting with. Apparently she needed to pare down even more.

Suddenly, close beside her head, she heard a knock. Sitting up and twisting around she saw Panther Lily floating outside her window. He nodded politely and gestured to the lock.

Suppressing a little growl, Levy dragged her body over the foot or so between her and the sill, unlocking the window and pulling it open enough to let her guest inside.

"Hello Levy. How is the packing going?" Lily asked, landing on the bedspread next to her head. Looking down at her, he raised an eyebrow. "Taking a nap?"

Levy shook her head, a wry smile lighting up her face. "No...just trying to get my stupid suitcase to close." She gestured at the small rolling suitcase she'd been attempting to zip closed. "I'm having trouble deciding which books I can bring. They're all so useful!" She pulled the lid of the suitcase back, beginning to pull the books out again so she could decide what to leave. It would be the sixth round of cuts.

Lily walked carefully around the bag, furry, scarred paws behind his back. "What you need is a good size-altering spell," he commented. "Then you could bring them all." He pulled the sword off his back in illustration, jumping off the bed and utilizing his bigger form as the sword grew to fit him. "Makes it easy to always carry the things you need with you. The only trick with making things smaller is that they still tend to weigh as much as the full object. My sword starts small and grows, so luckily I don't have that problem."

Levy's eyes lit up. "Lily! That's brilliant!

She spent the rest of the morning tracking down the perfect spell and miniaturizing her books. By the time she was done, she'd fit every single book into the suitcase. And three changes of clothes!

"Well, that's done at least!" She yanked on the bag and yelped as it fell off the bed with the deadweight of a lead anvil onto the floor, her whole room vibrating with the dispersed force. She couldn't even lift one side of it to set it upright. After a minute she gave up; all evidence pointed to the wheels being completely cracked. When they left, she could always solid script a cart or something for it. Or, better yet…

"Hey, Lily?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, Levy?" he responded before neatly taking a bite out of his fifth kiwi. They had both decided it would be a sacrilege to fruit if they were left to rot in her apartment while they were gone.

"Tell Gajeel to come help me with my bags when we leave, won't you?" she said casually.

Lily eyed the bag and smirked. "There's no way he'll carry it for you the whole way."

"We'll see," she said mysteriously.

With her packing sorted, Levy checked her watch and cursed.

"Dammit! Wendy's train leaves in a few minutes! I'm not going to get to see her off!"

She frantically pulled on her sandals anyway, as Lily swallowed the rest of his kiwi whole, taking off into the air, he grabbed the back of her dress and sped out the window. "No problem! We'll be there in no time!"

* * *

Natsu was just getting hungry when he came upon the sign for Oak Town. It was fate! Pushing Happy's tail out of his face for the hundredth time, as the cat snored on top of his pack, the pinkette turned off onto the road, dreaming of sandwiches piled high and crispy turkey legs.

Plus, he was pretty sure they had a job request from Oak Town. He reached into his jacket, pulling out the water-damaged and torn job notices he carried. Trying not to drop any, he sorted through them, looking for the one he was thinking of. Finally he saw the bold graphics he remembered, pulling out the paper and shoving the rest of them back into his jacket, zipping them safely inside. He kept walking, plodding along steadily as he read over the sheet again.

He'd walked so much for missions that he could do almost anything while walking. He'd once killed, plucked, char-broiled and eaten a whole chicken without breaking stride.

True story.

The flyer had big black eyes drawn all over it. He skimmed the paragraph of text. Well, he scanned what was left of it; a corner had been torn from the page at some point. Something about a monster with lots of eyes, blah blah blah. Probably needed defeating. He took a second to think over whether he'd damaged anything in Oak Town yet. He mentally ran through the list of towns he had to disguise himself in because he'd knocked down one of their measly little buildings.

Lupinus: he'd taken out...what? a part of that castle? (wasn't that nice of a castle if it couldn't even hold up to a Fire Dragon Roar anyway)

Freesia: that old church (it wasn't _his_ fault the enemy hid inside it)

Nazuna Ravine: the observatory (ok...that one had been his bad. He hadn't realized the scientific institution had contained so many flammable substances…granted that had been some seriously tasty fire!)

Hargeon?: thankfully he and Lucy had run before the docks could be added to the list, but with the recent fishing incident, eh, probably should avoid it for a bit

Clover: the meeting house (though, he still thought it was totally unfair to ban him when his team had saved all of the guild leaders from that demon clarinet or recorder or whatever…)

Era: half the courtroom (though with the old magic council totally annihilated, he was probably safe to go back)

Nope! No Oak Town on the list! He was good to go!

Although, the name of the town did sound vaguely familiar…

Natsu shrugged to himself. Probably didn't matter.

* * *

Lucy waved enthusiastically until she could no longer see Wendy's train chugging away from her.

"I hope she fits in at Lamia Scale," she sighed, eyes going a little soft around the edges.

"Squirt'll be fine. She's got the cute thing going for her!" Gajeel's gruff answer and harsh gihi-ing laughter made Lucy jump. She'd kind of forgotten he was there. How Levy dealt with the weird combination of his weird laughter and stealthiness was beyond her. "And she's a dragonslayer!"

"Yeah Lu-chan, she'll be the darling of Lamia in no time," Levy agreed, throwing an arm around her friend's waist and giving her a side hug.

Lucy put her arm around Levy's shoulders and tilted her head to rest on her cobalt locks. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sure she'll be fine."

They stood that way for a few minutes, enjoying the sunshine, undercut by just the right amount of cool breeze.

"Eh, Shrimp. You done packing yet? We're heading out day after tomorrow."

Levy stiffened, turning enough to glare sideways at Gajeel for his lack of appropriate timing.

"Packing? Levy? Is Gajeel helping you move out of Fairy Hills or something? Do you need a place to stay? You can always stay with me!" Lucy offered brightly, refusing to acknowledge the uneasy tension permeating the air around the (hopefully soon to be dating!) couple.

"Uh...something like that… I've actually been meaning to tell you for the last couple of days, but I haven't been able to catch up to you… Um, Gajeel, Lily, can you give us a minute?"

Lily nodded solemnly and flew a short distance away. Gajeel gave Levy a look that clearly said the exercise was pointless, since he could hear everything within a hundred foot radius perfectly fine, but he moved down the platform anyway, stopping about three loading areas down. Lily kept flying, turning back to see what his partner was stopping for. "They asked for privacy Gajeel, this is clearly still within the range of your dragonslayer senses," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but if I go outside _that_ range, the Shrimp won't catch up to us for a week on those stubby legs of hers," he grumbled, finding a bench to wait on. He sat, crossed his arms and closed his eyes, concentrating on the girls' conversation.

"...leaving? When did you decide to go?"

"Only really recently! They invited me to go with them after that job. Lu, I'm-"

The conversation cut off as furry paws clapped over his ears. Gajeel's eyes flew open to see his cat's face way too close, his back paws balanced on his chest. The dragonslayer didn't jump in surprise. He'd trained his body better than that. He just scowled instead. "Lily, what are ya doing?"

Panther Lily lifted one paw just long enough to say, "The chivalrous thing to do!" before covering his ear again.

Gajeel sighed. He could still hear them talking, just now it sounded more like muffled voices instead of speech. He settled for watching them instead, reading their body language.

Bunny Girl had pulled away from the Shrimp, her arms crossed under her chest. Everything about her said 'closed off'. Well, everything except the welcome sign of her ridiculous cleavage. But that was more of an unintentional 'Men Only' announcement.

The Shrimp kept leaning in, reaching out, but not quite daring to touch her before retreating again. Her little shoulders were curled inward in defeat.

A little part of Gajeel felt bad for springing this on her, but she needed to tell Lucy sometime. They left day after tomorrow for Era. It was better that Bunny Girl know now. He took in a deep breath and sighed in resignation when he smelled salt in the air once again.

Since Tartaros, the whole damn town had smelled of it. Not like he could really complain though. Shit happened, people cried. Life went on.

And if he'd shed a few tears of his own after Tartaros, at least he hadn't blubbered like the Salamander in front of everyone. Not that he hadn't had felt like doing exactly that.

Fucking rust bucket of a dragon. Letting himself die like that. After years of hanging around and not saying anything.

Fucking selfish.

Gajeel stared down at his boots where they were stretched out in front of him. He clicked the metal clad heels on the ground, noticing one sole was getting worn down. Time to add another patch. But hell, the Magic Council would be buying him new ones anyway, right? What was the point?

Suddenly the paws over his ears were lifted, the sounds around him retaking the clarity they usually had. Footsteps were approaching.

Before he even had a chance to stand up, Lucy barged into his personal space, her nose inches from his. He almost pulled back he was so startled. Almost. What was with people suddenly invading his personal space!

"You better make sure that not a single beautiful blue hair on her head gets harmed! Or I'll hunt you down and have one of my celestial spirits drop you into the celestial realm where there's no air, warmth, or escape! Understand?"

He nodded gruffly, scowling at her. Could she actually do that? Could other celestial wizards? Was that something he actually had to worry about now? He could hold his breath for a while...but… Dammit. Extending the time he could hold his breath would now take training priority! Which actually wasn't a terrible time after his battle with the fishy Demon Gate.

Lucy didn't wait for any more of an answer, turning on her heal and stalking out of the train station, something on a gold chain clutched in her fist.

"I gave her the key to the library," Levy explained, seeing him eyeing the glittering trinket. "It's not fair for me to keep it, since I'm going away. And the books will bring her comfort." She wrapped her arms around herself as though she were cold, looking almost lost.

"If ya want, we can invite her along…" he heard himself saying. When had he decided that? Bunny Girl was good at what she did, but half the time all that she did was get kidnapped and destroy her clothes. And like he said, she did that almost too well.

Levy shot him a faint smile. "I already asked her. Didn't you hear it?"

Lily cleared his throat. "I took the liberty of ensuring your privacy."

She smiled at the Exceed, nodding her thanks. "Well, then you won't know that she refused either. I'm starting to think she feels obligated to stay here and wait for him or something, ya know?"

"Stupid sentiment. Not like he didn't tell her when he'd be back. No use waiting around for a year in a place with no guild to get jobs so she starves to death."

His words seemed to alarm the blunette. "You don't think she'd really do that, do you? She'll take care of herself...won't she?"

Gajeel shrugged. "If you don't know, I sure as hell don't. But I doubt those spirits of hers will let her waste her life waiting on that idiot." He stood up and stretched out his arms, fingertips brushing the underside of the awnings shading the platform from the midday sun.

"Yeah, that's true…" she replied faintly, thoughts a million miles away with a pinkette and his cat. "Hey, Gajeel, if I left, leaving you a letter that I'd be back in a year, what would you do?"

 _Follow your ass to make sure you were safe,_ Gajeel thought. "I'd make sure as hell my ass was back in Magnolia in a year," he said instead. It still came out more sentimental than he intended. He didn't notice Levy's blush as he turned his head to hide his own. Awkwardly, he tried to change the subject.

"So...didja get your packing done? You decide to crash with us when Fairy Hills gives you the boot tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Not like I have anywhere else to stay now..." She looked longingly after where her best friend had exited the station. "I hope she'll at least come see us off."

"At dawn? Pssh, I doubt it."

"Dawn?! Why the hell would we leave so freakin' early?!"

"To get a head start before the sun gets too hot, obviously. It's a long walk to Era."

"We are NOT walking all the way to Era! Not with our luggage! We'll take a train like civilized human beings and you'll live with it!"

"Like hell I will! Even if I have to haul you kicking and screaming over my shoulder the whole way, we're fucking walking!" His stomach turned over just watching a train pull out of the station in front of him. There weren't many things he and the Flaming Moron could agree on, but trains were one of them; they were 100% demons created by Zeref laying in wait across Fiore to torture them.

"Fine! If we're walking, then you're carrying my luggage!" she said petulantly, stomping her foot for emphasis.

Panther Lily cleared his throat. "Um, Gajeel…"

"Fine! A little luggage is nothing for the iron dragonslayer!" he snapped back, triumphantly, confident he had won that argument. "We're walkin'!"

She lifted her nose into the air, an out of place look of satisfaction ghosting over her petite features. "Come by tonight then, to help me get my stuff to your place. Until then, _I'm_ going to the bookstore. There are a few more volumes I think might come in useful working for the council!" She flounced off, looking less like a wizard and more like a fairy off to cause mischief. He could almost see her wings and whip-like tail twitching back and forth.

Which was _totally_ his excuse for staring at her ass.

Lily shook his head, his paw resting over his eyes. "You have no idea what you just got yourself into…" he groaned.

Gajeel scoffed. "It's just luggage. How bad could it be?"

Lily just shook his head. Bad. So very bad.

* * *

Lucy's righteous indignation fueled her momentum all the way to Strawberry Street.

Of all the people to secretly plan to creep away in the night without telling her, Levy was the last one she would suspect (Gray was at the top of that list, honestly. Some days he was just downright anti-social). She stomped up her stairs, not even noticing the scorch marks around the door knob as she raged through the entry.

...to find Laxus and the Thunder Legion eating sushi in her living room. Laxus had claimed her fluffiest armchair (the one that Gray liked so much) and sat in it like a king presiding over his court.

Bixlow lifted his chopsticks in greeting from his seat on the floor. "Hey, Cosplayer! Nice place you have!"

Freed rose to his feet, sashimi of some kind delicately held between chopsticks as he bowed politely in her direction. Having paid his respects like a gentleman, he sat back down on the edge of her loveseat, adjusting his saber accordingly off to the side.

Evergreen shot her a smirk and went back to mixing wasabi into her soy sauce at her place on the other half of the loveseat.

Laxus ignored her.

Any other day, she might have just waved back and stolen some sushi. But with Levy's betrayal fresh in her mind, she was in the mood to kick some ass.

"What, Laxus? Can't even be bothered to greet the owner of the apartment you broke into? How rude can you _be?!_ Have you guys even _been_ to my place before?! This is a huge invasion of my privacy! I should Lucy Kick all your asses to Bosco for this, you-"

"Shut up, Blondie. We brought you sushi." Laxus gestured to the kitchen, having finally gotten tired of trying to glare her into silence so he could eat in peace. "It's in the fridge."

Lucy froze, mouth still open. After a moment, she closed it, shoulders slumping as she plodded to the kitchen. "It better not be eel…" she muttered to herself. Coming back with the to-go container, she flopped down next to Bixlow on the floor, broke her cheap chopsticks apart and shoved a piece of spicy tuna roll into her mouth.

Fuck it. At least they'd brought lunch with them.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Evergreen commented, apropos of nothing, as though everyone and their mother would be interested in anything she had to say. "Everyone is always talking about how easy it is to break into your apartment, especially with Natsu gone, so we thought we'd stop by for a visit."

"Plus, we've already cancelled the leases on all of our apartments, so we've got nowhere else to stay tonight, baby!" Bixlow added, throwing an arm around Lucy with a smile.

Freed wiped his mouth and added, "We would be much obliged if you would house us for the night. Or at least Laxus, who is still recovering and therefore under _no circumstances_ should be made to sleep on the ground."

Lucy was ready to refuse when Freed's comment registered with her. She'd completely forgotten that Laxus had breathed in all those magical barrier particles. He'd saved all the diners at Eight Island, and hundreds of others in Magnolia, even if he had failed to save the city like he'd intended. By all rights, he should be dead. Her attitude softened. What would it hurt? It was one night, and they were part of her family. She wouldn't turn them away in their hour of need.

"Fine. You can sleep in the living room. I'm keeping my bed." Lucy's charity only extended so far.

"Thanks, Blondie," Laxus barked gruffly, to her surprise. His crew smiled indulgently at him like proud parents. She got the impression they influenced him more than they ever let on.

"You're welcome," Lucy replied. It was a day of surprises. They quietly finished their sushi making small talk before she stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Well, I'm going to go hit up a couple of little jobs around town this afternoon. Nothing in your league," she added apologetically. "I should be home in a few hours. Thank you for lunch and make yourselves at home!"

With that, Lucy checked that she had her keys, tightened the ponytail in her hair and went off in search of adventure. Or, at least a little distraction.

* * *

It was starting to get dark when Natsu finally approached the city gates. Since the city was built high on a hill, he'd been trekking upward for hours and the comfortable burn in his calves almost matched the gnawing emptiness of his belly. He grinned and waved at the guards manning the gate, shrugging off their cold, suspicious gazes. They probably hadn't had dinner yet either. That would make anyone grumpy.

The moment the dragonslayer made it into the city, he lifted his head and breathed in deeply, sorting through the smells. The good news was, there was food in every direction, supported by the sounds of merry-making and dim glow of pub lights just coming on. The better news was the stench of fear hanging over everything.

Natsu grinned, as he headed off to find some grub. The monster terrifying everyone would probably offer him a decent fight. Maybe he could even try the legacy his father had left him. His left arm came up automatically to rub the symbol on his arm, concealed by the long sleeve of his jacket and he blinked back the pressure that sprang up behind his eyes. He'd cried enough.

Dinner was fairly quiet, if underwhelming. Happy woke up just in time to remind him they didn't have enough money to eat out that much, so he barely got enough to sate his hunger. After the meal, they wandered the circular streets of the city, comparing inn prices and finding them all wanting. Eventually, Happy flew him up to the roof of the tallest building they could find and he stretched out under the stars on the clay shingles.

Having slept all day, Happy left to survey the city, hoping to find a good fishing spot.

Natsu tried his best to ignore the smells of the city, wrapping his scarf around his face to help filter the air. Fear might be a good sign as far as his job went, but it still smelled like rotten eggs.

He heard the twinkling of laughter somewhere to the south, the timbre and tone right, but without the light Lucy always laughed with. He smiled, thinking about her.

"How's it going, Luce? You would hate walking all the way here, but I think you'd like this city. There are lots of shops and stuff. Maybe I'll hit up some magic shops tomorrow and see if they have any interesting keys. It feels like it's been ages since you've dragged me into a shop looking for one. There are supposed to be a bunch more silver ones, right?" He was silent for a second, thinking of what else Lucy would want to know.

"Happy misses you. He complained in his sleep that your boobs weren't as comfortable as usual." Natsu flinched on instinct, relaxing when the slap didn't come. Then he grinned wickedly. "I can relate. They're a hell of a lot softer to sleep on than this roof is. Thank Mavis you're such a sound sleeper or you probably would have killed me by now." He shifted his hips a little as the thought caused the little dragon in his pants to stir. "They're a hell of a lot nicer to look at than stars too. Though, stars ain't bad, I guess. They remind me of you." Natsu got lost in his thoughts for a few minutes then, his eyes drifting closed.

* * *

 **Alright! Lots of fun moments for the ex-FT crew. Has anyone else seen that meme pointing out that Wendy looks like Erza and Jellal's daughter? It's definitely convincing. The mental image of Wendy tugging a massive amount of luggage behind her jogged it in my memory and I couldn't resist. hehe.**

 **I'm actually really excited to get to Natsu's Oak Town mission...and props to everyone who remembers why that town might have an issue with a FT mage showing up... Also, all the girls left get kicked out of Fairy Hills next chapter, so we'll be saying goodbye to a few of the faces we haven't seen in the last few chapters. It will be an interesting Day 9 for them both I think.**

 **I'm curious about something. I had a moment in this chapter where I wondered if Natsu would jack-off while bunking down on someone's roof in an unfamiliar town or not? Just, you know, if, ahem, the occasion _arose._ Thoughts? Yay or nay? How pervy IS Natsu, secretly? Does he masturbate at all? Does Happy even know what he's doing? As a cat, does he care? I'm interested to hear your opinions, so let me know in a review! (if only because anyone just cruising the reviews for the story will stop and wonder why the hell everyone is talking about Natsu's solitary sex life...hehe)**


	9. Day 9

**Hey guys! Meant to get this finished up and out a couple weeks ago, before I left for Hawaii, but it just didn't happen, so instead it sat in my computer and I picked away at it every so often while I spent a week in paradise... I miss it already. But, anywho, here's a longer chapter than I ever thought I'd write for this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't even light outside yet when Lucy dragged herself out of bed, dressed, and picked her way carefully around the sleeping bodies in her living room. When she got to where Evergreen was curled up in the armchair, she just gawked at her. How such a small woman could snore so loudly was beyond her. Lucy had honestly thought it was Laxus.

Just as she turned to leave the room to hunt up a little breakfast, however, the self-proclaimed fairy queen stopped breathing, starting again a moment later with a snore even louder than before. The sound made Lucy jump, and the large blonde shirtless man draped over her couch sit bolt upright, lightning sparking from his fingers as he swung his head around looking for the enemy.

For just a moment, they locked eyes, before Evergreen's snores had them both staring over at her in thinly veiled disgust.

Seriously, they made lacrimas for that.

After another few chainsaw-decibel snorts, Lucy just sighed softly and padded into the kitchen. She had a full morning of training planned, so breakfast was a must. Today was the day Capricorn would teach her how to use her star dress. She just knew it.

Grabbing a banana and popping a couple pieces of toast into her lacrima toaster, she puttered around for a bit with her coffee machine, settling on something hazelnut flavored.

"Mmm. Can I get some of that?" The deep gravelly voice behind her had her jumping two feet in the air. For someone so large, Laxus didn't make nearly enough noise when he moved around. Granted, neither did Natsu, but he always chose to make an entrance by assaulting her personal space in complete silence instead. She was pretty sure he did it on purpose just to see her flip out, so she saw no reason to disappoint him. Or not kick him. Not really an option with Laxus...

"Um, yeah, sure," she whispered back, sweat popping out on her brow. She'd grown a lot more used to Laxus since he'd returned to the guild, but there was still a little part of her that was terrified by him. It wasn't like they'd spent all that much time together. She could count on one hand the number of times they'd even been alone together, let alone exchanged words. Hell, she was pretty sure she could do that with no hands…

So she was surprised when he kept talking, his low rumble less jarring once she knew it was coming. "Sorry Ever woke you up. We've been telling her to get a damned lacrima for years, but she refuses to believe that she snores. Usually Freed just runes her off after she's asleep, but he conked out before she did last night. And he sleeps like the dead."

Lucy waved a hand at him, dismissing the apology immediately, trying not to concentrate too hard on the fact that _Laxus_ of all people was standing half-naked in her kitchen _apologizing_ to her.

"Naw, I soundproofed my bedroom ages ago. Natsu snores almost as bad as she does…" Lucy panicked when she realized what she'd said. "WHEN HE SLEEPS ON MY COUCH, I MEAN!" she whisper-screamed, swiftly waving her hands defensively in front of her. The last thing she wanted was the whole guild thinking she was some kind of slut.

 _Well,_ Lucy thought, dropping her hands, _the former guild_. She sighed. That still hadn't gotten any easier to acknowledge. Or remember. Every morning she awoke from dreams of ducking punches in the Fairy Tail guildhall. And then she remembered. "And I had to get up anyway. I've got things to do."

Laxus just shrugged, taking the cup of coffee she shoved into his hands to cover her embarrassment. "Like you'd sleep with that idiot. You're so out of his league."

Something about the way he said it, so matter-of-factly, got under her skin. Not like Lucy wouldn't casually sleep around, just that she wouldn't do it with Natsu. "For your information, I'm a lady. And it's no business of yours who shares my bed anyway. I'd take him over _you_ any day!"

Lucy's ire snapped into panic. Had she really just said that? OUT LOUD?!

Laxus seemed as surprised as she was. Then he was in her personal space, caging her into her counter with a scowl. Sudden fear had her heart jumping in her chest. What the hell was he…

Laxus took a very deep sniff, opening his mouth slightly as he breathed in her scent.

"W-w-what are you d-d-doi-" Lucy stammered until Laxus cut her off.

"Huh. Well that's interesting. Are you _sure_ you wouldn't take me over the flaming moron?" He leaned in, smirk tilting up his lips mere inches from hers. She could feel the heat rising off his skin he was so close. She felt sure he could hear the beating of her heart it was so loud. Hell, he was a dragonslayer, so he could probably hear her freaking banana digesting…

But, despite her flustered reaction to his sudden proximity, Lucy couldn't let go of her ire over his comments about Natsu. "He might be a moron, but he's my partner, so shut the hell up!" She leveled a glare at him.

Laxus took another deep breath through his nose before backing off, his eyes flashing in amusement. "You sure are loyal aren't you, Blondie? The bastard takes off without even telling you and you're still defending him."

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, barely noticing the ding of her toaster telling her the bread she'd fed it was warm and crispy. "I'm a Celestial Spirit Wizard. When I commit myself to someone, they're stuck with me forever. My word is my bond. And he _did_ tell me...kind of." It wasn't really that unusual, was it? What was the point of making a promise if she intended to break it someday? That would just be stupid.

The lightning dragon slayer stared at her, sipping his coffee.

"That idiot doesn't know how lucky he is," he finally said, casually, before downing the rest of his coffee. Before Lucy could respond, he changed the subject. "What's so important that you're waking up before dawn? Got a job or somethin'?"

"Training." She turned away to hide the blush on her cheeks, getting jam for her toast out of the frig. What had he meant by that comment about Natsu? Was he saying Natsu was lucky to have her? Or lucky to be rid of her for a year? Knowing Laxus, probably the latter…

"Mind if I tag along? They won't let me do so much as recharge a battery lacrima since 8-Island. But…" Lucy gawked as Laxus actually looked kind of sheepish. "I promised them I wouldn't do any magic without someone to keep an eye on me."

Here heart twinged a little bit to hear him talk about his friends. He was lucky. It wasn't everyone who could love you and stay so unconditionally.

"Um...sure. Why not?" Lucy responded. Mentally, she shrugged. It couldn't hurt anything. The field where she went to train was more than big enough for the both of them. Right?

"Excellent. I can't wait to get cracking again."

RIGHT?

Suddenly she wasn't so sure. He was a Fairy Tail wizard after all...and a dragonslayer...

"Great. I'll meet you outside," she said with a nervous laugh. And then he was gone, leaving the room as silently as he had entered it.

Lucy took a bite of her toast and fingered the precious keys strapped to her belt. Training with Laxus couldn't be that different from training with Natsu, could it?

* * *

"Ice Make Key," Gray muttered as he approached Lucy's apartment. For some reason, the last passage of the book he'd been reading there was stuck in his head. He had to know what happened next, dammit! He hadn't been able to get any training done lately at all, he was so distracted. So, he was just going to hang out at Lucy's, read it until he was done, and _then_ grow strong enough to rid the world of END.

Easy as that.

Except... apparently Lucy had house guests.

The furniture of her living room was littered with the sleeping bodies of the Thunder Legion. Laxus wasn't with them, but that wasn't a huge surprise. He definitely had his lone wolf moments where he ditched his team. Gray got that. Sometimes getting away from his team was essential for his sanity.

Especially if they snored liked Evergreen.

 _Yikes_.

His eyes were pulled almost beyond his control to the bookshelf, cringing at the noise. There was no helping it. Carefully, he skirted the group to grab his book. He'd just duck into Lucy's room and read in a corner or something. He knew her room was sound-proofed, so at least Ever's snoring wouldn't drive him completely insane in there.

And as long as he kept his wits about him, he could get out before Lucy woke up and murdered him.

What could he say? He liked living on the edge. Especially when Lucy had a habit of wearing very little to bed and kicking off the blankets in her sleep. He'd have to be dead not to appreciate a view like that. And he definitely wasn't dead.

But, for better or for worse, when he crept into her room, she wasn't there, so Gray relaxed and looked around. Honestly, he hadn't spent that much time in Lucy's bedroom. Between her tendency to kick the crap out of anyone who came in without permission, and Natsu's weird territorial thing about smelling other people in there and then pouting like a kicked puppy, it just wasn't worth the trouble.

However, that day, it definitely was; it was amazing how motivating it could be having to listen to someone who CLEARLY had sleep apnea and needed to get checked out before she stopped breathing and died (or someone decided to put her out of everyone within a 5-mile radius' misery). So, reluctantly, but with equal relief, Gray closed the door (the sound of sawing logs halting immediately) and flopped down on Lucy's neatly made bed with his book.

After all, she never had to know he was in there at all; he might as well be comfortable.

With that thought in mind, he absentmindedly stripped off his shirt.

* * *

Sweat dripped down the back of Lucy's neck as she stared deeply into Capricorn's eyes, feeling his magic hovering just past her fingertips.

The goat spirit cleared his throat. "Miss Lucy, you're not concentrating. Maybe today isn't the day after all…"

"No!" she practically yelled back. "I'm ready! I'm just...distracted." She turned her head just enough to see Laxus sitting less than three feet away, observing them. "Can you maybe, NOT stare at me for like, ten minutes?! I thought you came to train, right? So go train!" Her frustration had completely overridden her fear of the lightning dragon slayer at that point. He was seriously weirding her out. Yeah, Natsu just sat and watched her sometimes too, but that was different.

Shut up, it just was.

Laxus quirked an eyebrow. "I don't train alone. I'll wait until you can fight me."

Lucy's brain short-circuited. "Um, what?"

"Training without an opponent is useless. Usually I have one of my team spar with me. The only way I can grow is to take on new opponents. So, hurry up with whatever you're doing and fight me already!" Laxus grumbled, tugging the fur collar of his coat straight again. "Not that you'll be much of a challenge…"

"I'm not gonna fight you! That's not the kind of-" Lucy started.

"Actually, Lady Lucy, this is a perfect opportunity."

Lucy turned to look at her spirit like he was crazy. "I'm sorry...WHAT now?"

"Perhaps what you need is a catalyst to make the transition to Star Dress feel more natural. A powerful opponent would do just that."

"But, I can't fight Laxus! He's S-Class for Mavis' sake!"

"And, Lady Lucy, what class do you think _I_ am?" Capricorn responded blandly, reaching out quick as a flash to punch Laxus in the face.

And he never saw it coming. The Lightning Dragonslayer of Fairy Tail flew across the field and hit a tree, the crack of his impact echoing through the clearing like thunder before the tree listed to the side and slowly fell over, branches cracking hollowly all the way to the forest floor.

Lucy stared after him in shock.

"And you're saying, I'll be able to do that with your Star Dress?" she asked in skeptical wonder.

Capricorn nodded, pushing his sunglasses further up his furry nose. "Precisely."

"Well then… SHIT! We better master this thing soon! He's coming back!" Lucy squawked, scrambling to get up. Laxus had gotten to his feet and was tramping his way back to them, the air around him black with rage. "Ok, so I just focus on what makes our relationship special and then say the thing, right?" she rambled, backing up as she went, Capricorn following her calmly.

"Yes. Use the adrenaline you're feeling. Breathe in the world around you, reach through our connection, and then call for my Star Dress like you would summon me."

Lucy steeled herself and closed her eyes, breathing deep. She couldn't panic that Laxus was bearing down on her, or imagining what it might feel like to be struck by his lightning.

Unbeknownst to her, a massive thunderhead formed above her, heat lightning splashing across it as Laxus gained ground. Capricorn snapped his fingers, summoning Horologium, who immediately enclosed Lucy. They'd agreed it would probably be a good idea if he was on hand while she was learning the Star Dresses. He was just in time to take the massive bolt of lightning that struck at her from above. His wood sizzled and blackened, but held.

Lucy didn't notice. She was too focused on the task at hand, eyes scrunched tightly closed.

Capricorn. What did Capricorn mean to her? What made him important to her?

The first thought that came to mind was her mother.

The goat spirit had loved her mother as much as she did. He had loved her so much that he endured the consequences of serving a non-celestial mage in order to one day serve Layla's daughter. That loyalty to her mother, and to her, was something that Lucy couldn't put a price on.

Of all her spirits, no one understood her zeal about keeping her promises like Capricorn did; he was the only spirit who had sworn an _eternity_ of devotion to her mother's family. He had even casually mentioned the day before that he was _proud_ of her for waiting for Natsu, because standing by her promise was more important than even her own feelings. Even Loke hadn't understood her insistence to wait for Natsu. Not fully. But Capricorn did.

Little by little, Capricorn's magic crept through the key clutched between her hands and filled her up, top to toes.

And it was just in time. Horologium disappeared in a puff of smoke just as Lucy opened her eyes and held the key out beside her.

"STAR DRESS CAPRICORN FORM!"

There was a jaunty puff of smoke and the world went suddenly dark as she felt her mini skirt and tube top disappear, replaced by a floor-length strapless purple and black dress with slits all the way up to her hips. Her stockings turned white and leather straps whipped around her body, settling around her thighs, chest and waist. Disconnected sleeves of black fabric covered most of her arms and her hair grew, weaving itself into twin braids with bows holding them in place. Her hand flew to her face, disturbed by the sudden darkness until her hand met sunglasses. Trying to flip the glasses up onto her head, she discovered she had horns sprouting from her head. She immediately dropped the glasses back into place and grabbed her horns instead.

"Huh...well, that's pretty weird…" Lucy mumbled to herself.

Laxus froze in his grinning tirade, breathing hard from the dozens of lightning bolts he'd tried his best to crack Horologium with. He had no idea Blondie had such powerful spirits at her disposal. Maybe Natsu wasn't a complete moron after all for partnering with her.

Though, it just made it more confusing to him why she'd agreed to be his partner in the first place. If anything, she was even more out of his league than her body suggested.

"So, you've got a little more juice than I expected," he panted, a little peeved at how little stamina he had. His recovery was draining him more than he'd realized. Fucking demon and his fucking particles.

Meanwhile, Lucy was taking stock. She experimentally tried a few punches and a side-kick. Her balance was incredible! It was like she was anchored in place, but able to turn on a dime, her body functioning in perfect harmony. She grinned back at Laxus with newfound confidence.

"Alright, lightning boy, let's rumble!" Lucy yelled back, more than a little high on Capricorn's power flowing through her.

Laxus responded immediately, charging her, fist drawn back. At the last minute, he sent out a flash of lightning meant to blind her. Thanks to Capricorn's sunglasses, she didn't even blink. But blocking his punch was still going to be no small feat. He'd changed the position of his attack during the flash and came at her from the right. Crossing her arms, she braced for impact.

A crash of thunder hummed through the trees around them as their arms met. Lucy stayed standing, but was sent sliding back through the grass nearly ten feet. The heels of her boots dug ruts into the ground, and her arms ached, but not nearly as bad as they should have. She looked down in surprise to see new leather straps circling her arms, an extra layer of protection.

Coming up with a theory, she glanced at Capricorn and grinned when she saw him smile and nod. It was his magic after all, it made sense that he could make it do what he wanted, even when she was borrowing it.

Recovering quickly, while Laxus was still close by, she struck out with her foot, going straight on for Laxus' chest. "Lucy Kick!" She barely made impact as he darted away, quick as a flash.

He strobed to her left, landing a powerful hit to her hip. She was barely able to deflect it as he darted away and dashed back in for a try at her chest. Again, she nearly missed blocking it, even her heightened instincts barely keeping up. Every connection of his fist with her body sent a surge of electricity through her, just enough to sting and make her muscles twitch.

The speed of his movements bewildered her, her eyes flicking to follow him. How was anyone supposed to defend against him? He was superhumanly fast.

But, the magic thrumming through her calmed her nerves, willing her to wait and watch. Then, she saw the pattern. If he kept going, he would come in for an attack...right...THERE!

Lucy side-stepped his strike, watching his fist go past her as though in slow motion. She grinned and drew back her arm, squarely landing a Lucy Punch to his jaw, right before her knee hit him in the ribs.

With anyone else, she probably would have broken ribs, but it being Laxus, he twisted his body and barely flinched, darting away again.

"Not bad Blondie!" She heard his voice yell across the field, seeing him come to a stop about twenty feet in front of her. "Maybe you need more of a challenge. No holding back!" he bellowed, shooting his fist into the air.

 _Shit!_ thought Lucy. She started running toward him, her exceptional new speed still nothing compared to Laxus' Lightning Body spell that carried him around as a bolt.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder," Laxus chanted, clouds gathering above him.

Lucy put on an additional burst of speed. If she didn't make it before he finished…

"…plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" he finished, a huge bolt of lightning coming down at her as she skidded to a stop. The celestial spirit mage threw up her arms above her head and waited for the heartstopping zing of being smote by lightning. She'd had a small dose of his power with the Thunder Palace incident, and would have been happy never feeling it again.

In that split second before it hit her, she felt an overwhelming sense of regret. What was she trying to prove here? She wasn't cut out for combat magic! Her kick was pretty kick-ass, but it wasn't enough to defeat an S-class dragonslayer!

" _...you never do anything to save yourself!"_ Natsu's voice rang in her ears, filling her with despair. He'd told her to take care of herself. So that's what she was trying to do. But this was just stupid. Stepping up to fight Laxus had been her choice. Why was she just throwing herself in harm's way now?! Maybe she just made shitty choices. At the last possible moment, she dropped to a crouch, arms clasped around her head. It was amazing how long she felt she'd been waiting for the damn bolt with Capricorn's quick instincts pulsing through her.

And then it struck her.

And…

Did…

...nothing?

Lucy cracked open an eyelid, the warm tingly feeling permeating her skin bewildering her. Even through her celestial shades, the light around her was eye-smarting.

Then it was gone, and she stood up, none the worse for wear.

"What the fuck?" Laxus mumbled, only five feet away from her.

She looked down at herself, not even seeing a scorch mark to show that she'd had almost a billion volts of electricity running through her only moments before, despite the blackened earth crumbling into ash in a significant radius around her. Even with her magic, she should have been fried to a crisp. Unable to explain it, she turned, searching for her spirit. "Capricorn? What the hell happened?!"

The goat spirit tucked a smug smile into one side of his mouth. "Lady Lucy, are you familiar with the mythology surrounding my position in the Zodiac?"

Lucy sheepishly nibbled her bottom lip. "Um...sort of? It had to do with a special goat somehow...right?" she hedged. That's it, the minute she got home she was researching Zodiac mythology. How had she never thought to do that before?

Capricorn leveled a benevolent, knowing smile at her and looked over his sunglasses. "When Rhea, great mother of the first celestial beings, gave birth to Zeus she feared that he would be devoured by her husband Cronos, for he had been told that one of his own children would dethrone him from his place as king of the celestial realms. Therefore, she hid him away, entrusted to the care of a goat nymph named Amaltheia. Amaltheia cared for Zeus with love and devotion, feeding him her rich milk and the lavender-scented honey of the divine realms. When Zeus became great lord of the universe, he did not forget his loving goat-mother, bestowing her with the gift of immortality and turning one of her horns into the horn of plenty, which supplies whatever is wished for, and is never empty. And that is what the Capricorn constellation represents."

Lucy nodded along, turning the information over in her head. "So...sorry, but what does that have to do with this?" She cringed, feeling a little stupid not to figure it out on her own.

"Zeus is a god of lightning. When Rhea entrusted him with Amaltheia she gifted his goat-mother with a resistance to lightning, so that she would not fall to one of his tantrums. Nymphs are generally pretty resilient, but lightning is the great equalizer; a befitting weapon for the king of the gods. And I," he said, with a rare dramatic pause, "was born of Amaltheia. So, concordantly, my Star Dress will grant you, Lady Lucy, resistance to lightning magic. And natural lightning too, for that matter."

Lucy's eyes went wide. "Seriously?! That's amazing!" She couldn't help but turn and grin at Laxus, who was panting slightly as he looked just _slightly_ impressed. "Then, seriously bring it, lightning dragonslayer! Let's take this fight to the next level!" She strengthened her stance and pushed her sunglasses more firmly into place on her nose.

Laxus grinned, reaching his fist into the sky again.

But was stopped by a blur of green swooping onto the ground between them. Evergreen's eyes blazed in anger as she turned on Lucy. The blonde gulped all of her newfound confidence waning. Evergreen getting angry was never a good thing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Laxus might be an S-class wizard and a first class sparring partner, but he's recovering from a grievous illness! How dare you attack him like this!"

Lucy's blood boiled. "Hey! He's the one who asked to come train with me, okay? And he's the one who wanted to spar. If you're so concerned about him, maybe you shouldn't have refused to fight him. Even I know enough about Laxus to know he's not gonna be happy sitting around twiddling his thumbs. Mavis, it's like you've never been around a dragonslayer at all!" Lucy bit her tongue to keep herself from saying any more. What was she DOING? It wasn't like she was that great an expert on dragonslayer behavior anyway. Even Natsu had secrets she knew nothing of. She certainly hadn't seen it coming when he left.

Evergreen glowed with ire, slowly taking off her glasses. "Like you know anything about Laxus, celestial spirit wizard." She spat the words like they tasted sour. Her eyes glowed momentarily as Lucy stepped back, preparing herself to spend the next few hours as a stone statue. But, as with the lightning, she found herself completely unaffected. Silently, she turned and looked at Capricorn as Ever stomped her foot and demanded to know what Lucy was doing to her magic. Just behind Laxus, Bickslow and Freed ran up, catching up to their flying comrade.

Capricorn smiled back at her and touched his glasses.

Lucy's face lit up with a smile as she touched her own. So, Capricorn's sunglasses protected the wearer from eye-related magics. Who knew Capricorn's Star Dress would already be so useful? What a shame she hadn't known about Star Dresses during the battle of Fairy Tail against the Thunder Legion. She could have beaten the lot of them single-handed. And this was only the second star dress she'd tried! With ten of them, she could be invincible! Maybe she could even beat Natsu!

She turned back to the most powerful team of the former Fairy Tail guild and popped out a hip pompously. "Your eye magic won't work on me while I'm like this! So quit throwing a tantrum like a baby already."

Ever, still trying to turn her to stone, raised her hand to cast an attack spell, only to be dragged back by her male companions before she could do something she'd regret.

Bickslow gave Lucy a slow once over and grinned, sticking his tongue out with a wink.

"Looks like you've got some new moves little Cosplayer." His words were casual, but his stance was defensive, ready for anything. His dolls had already set up a perimeter around the clearing and were waiting silently. The only time the damn things ever shut up was when Bickslow was being _particularly_ serious.

"A few," Lucy shot back, enjoying being acknowledged as a threat probably more than she should have. Is this what it felt like to be Erza? Having powerful people be wary of her actions and respectful of her boundaries? No wonder she flaunted her strength by carrying around massive stuff all the time. The feeling was a heady one.

Bickslow stepped forward at her words, still grinning. "Well, Laxus has done enough for today, so how about I go a round with you?"

Lucy smiled back. "Sure, why n-"

She was cut off by the firm hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Lucy, be careful. Using your Star Dresses drains more power than you realize," Capricorn said, still just behind her.

Lucy took stock of her magic container and found it still full to the brim. Her brow furrowed as she turned to look at her spirit. "I'm good. I feel like I could go all day actu-" The celestial mage bit off her response mid-word. Sweat stood out on Capricorn's furry brow, his shoulders slumped and his glasses sliding down his nose. If she hadn't known him so well, she might not have noticed the difference, but it was obvious to her that he was on the edge of exhaustion.

"Capricorn!" Quickly, she dispelled the star dress, sending the power flowing back into his key. Instantly, he regained the faint glow she expected to see in her spirits, while a deep sense of fatigue overcame her. Her magic was still intact; she was just bone-deep tired.

Capricorn caught her as she stumbled over, unable to stay upright on her own anymore. "Do not worry, Lady Lucy. Over time your body will grow stronger and be able to sustain the transformation longer. And as spirits, our power will grow with yours, allowing us to supply you with greater amounts of our power for longer times. For now, you did an excellent job on your first intentional star dress transformation. Lady Layla would be very proud of you."

Cradled in her spirit's arms, Lucy smiled sweetly up at him. "Thank you Capricorn, that means the world to me."

The goat spirit smiled back down at her. "My pleasure."

"Hey Blondie!" Laxus' voice interrupted their private moment, reminding Lucy they were not alone. "I want a rematch. Tomorrow."

Lucy quirked an eyebrow in his direction. "But...I thought you guys were leaving today?" Honestly, the idea of fighting Laxus again didn't sound like such a terrible idea, but why the hell was he so intent on it? It's not like she'd given him that great a fight, maybe getting in two or three hits. She'd barely been able to defend herself.

"We're staying a little longer." His sure words seemed to surprise his comrades, all of them turning to look at him in response.

"Oh...uh, how long?" Lucy squeaked, remembering just who they were staying with.

"However long it takes for me to tear your Star Dress apart, Blondie!" he barked, spinning on his heel and stalking out of the clearing.

Lucy and the Thunder Legion just stood staring after him.

Eventually, Freed cleared his throat, blushing slightly. "Do you think he has any idea how indecent that sounded?" His voice was tinged with disapproval.

Bickslow shook his helmeted head. "Nope. He's found a new challenge worth his time, so he's not gonna notice anything else. Speaking of which...I wouldn't mind trying to get under that baby's magical skirts either. I do like a challenge." He licked his lips with a grin.

"Okay, now I _know_ you're doing it on purpose!" Freed exclaimed, at the end of his frustration.

"Of course he is, you stick in the mud," Ever chimed in. "Stop letting him bait you, you really do make it too easy." She examined her nails. "Now, if you boys can handle making sure Laxus doesn't collapse on his way back to the apartment, I'm going to go borrow Elfman to help me move my belongings out of Fairy Hills. And then I'm getting a manicure." She took off into the mid-morning sky, quickly disappearing from view past the trees.

"Manicure is code for make out with Elfman isn't it?" Lucy asked wearily, resigning herself to the fact she apparently had four new roommates for the foreseeable future.

"Yep," the two men replied in unison.

Shortly after that, they were waving goodbye and telling her they'd bring home dinner as they trotted through the tall grass after Laxus.

Lucy turned to Capricorn and sighed. "What do you think? Should I have Leo guard the bathroom door while I bathe tonight? Bickslow seems like a major perv..."

"I'd go with Virgo," was Capricorn's immediate reply, completely straight-faced.

 _Yeah, like that would be any better…._ Lucy thought. "Well, let's get over to Fairy Hills and help the girls pack up. It's already later than I thought."

"Of course, Lady Lucy."

* * *

Natsu was starting to think someone had taped a sign to his back or something. Because everyone in Oak Town was staring at him.

And it wasn't a happy kind of staring. Or a Happy kind of staring. It was more like an Erza-when-she-saw-strawberry-cake-being-abused-by-someone-but-didn't-feel-like-she-had-jurisdiction-to-act kind of staring. He shivered at the thought.

Natsu rolled his shoulders uneasily, resettling the vest hanging off of him when it snagged on the strap of his bag. The weather had gotten hotter so he'd left off his long sleeved coats for something a little lighter. Honestly, he'd wear the vest all the time, but people looked at him funny in the winter when he didn't at least cover up his arms. Plus, he looked hella awesome in the coat with the skulls on it. Or, he had, before the whole Tartaros thing went down and tore it to shreds…

He glumly kicked at a loose cobblestone, sending it flying down the street ahead of him. All of his coolest clothes got ruined. It hit the leg of a table at an outdoor cafe, knocking the whole thing over and sending the soon-to-be-broken china to its impending doom. Dozens of eyes glared at him silently as he muttered an apology and quickly walked away. He would have offered to pay for it, but he and Happy were already tight on cash. They really needed the job in this town.

Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with the people in that place anyway? They'd seemed just like normal people the night before!

The answer to his internal question became clear as what looked like the heavyweight champion of local blacksmiths bumped into the shoulder with his guild mark and muttered a curse at him.

"Mind where you're walking, fucking Fairy Tail wizard."

Without thinking, Natsu lit his hands and spun around to face the man. "What the hell?! You bumped into me! If you want a fight, you got it!"

The man just glared him down. "Go home. Your meddling guild ain't welcome here! Haven't you done enough already?"

Natsu's anger at the insult to Fairy Tail melted into confusion. "What, has Erza been here lately or somethin'? What's your problem?!"

"Yeah," added Happy. "Did someone spit in your fish this morning?! Was it TUNA?!" What had started as a taunt left the small blue cat feeling distraught at the thought of wasted deliciousness.

The man tched and looked down at him. He was a pretty huge guy, but nothing Natsu couldn't handle. He'd taken on bigger.

"Typical. You don't even know what damage you and your _nakama_ have done." Fire roiled in Natsu's belly at the way he used the word. Like it was dirty. "Your guild wiped out Phantom Lord, turning every practicing wizard that stayed here into an unregistered magic user and fugitive. Somehow word got out and now every evil minion wannabe has come to stay in our town. We used to be known for trade! Now, Oak Town is where you come to hire someone to do your dirty work. That's all Fairy Tail's fault. You're the ones who destroyed the balance this city had. Just like you destroy everythin' else!" The man walked away then, not turning back to see what effect his words had on the stunned pinkette.

Natsu just stood there, frozen in place. Phantom Lord? Like...Gajeel's old guild? But, they'd been evil! They'd kidnapped Lucy and attacked Fairy Tail! His guild had eradicated a dark guild and made the world a better place! Who wouldn't want a hero like him around?

"Natsu?" Happy's timid voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Happy?" he replied gruffly, shoving his hands into his pockets and proceeding a little more cautiously than he had before, averting his eyes from the now obviously malevolent stares. It would probably be safer to put one of his jackets back on, but Natsu stubbornly refused. He would never be ashamed to show the symbol that marked him a member of the strongest guild in Fiore.

"Did we do something bad when we defeated Phantom Lord?"

"No, Hap. We did everything we needed to. That guild and Jose Portapotty brought it on themselves when they took Lucy. Ain't nothing wrong with that."

"Ok…" Happy trailed off and the two of them walked along in silence for a little longer. Finally the blue cat piped up again.

"So...if they hate us so much, why did a job from here even get sent to Fairy Tail then?"

Natsu stopped walking. "You know, that's a really good question." He dug out the job request again, but didn't see anything more out of the ordinary than he had before. Granted, half of the request was still torn off. "Guess we'll have to go find out, huh Happy?" He grinned. "And if we happen to run into some dark wizards along the way that want to badmouth our guild, we'll just have to show 'em why they lost that fight in the first place!" He stood a little taller, turning down a busier street. "Let's go see if anyone knows where we can find this monster!"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

"Juvia is very sorry that she has so many things to move! Please, don't worry about the furniture! The only things that matter are Juvia's precious Gray memorabilia! Everything else is unimportant, so don't strain yourself Gajeel-kun!"

The iron dragonslayer, carrying a bushel basket full of Gray dolls in one hand, and balancing a desk on his shoulder with the other, shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Whatever Juvs. It's all gotta go somewhere. Makes no difference to me. Though, you should really stop spending your money buying stuff with the ice prick plastered all over it. Not like you don't remember what he looks like or somethin'." He shook the basket in illustration, cringing when it activated a few of the dolls' audio lacrimas and they started spouting out signature Gray phrases in high squeaky voices:

"Ice Make Shield!"

"I've never lost to the same opponent twice!"

"There are times in a man's life when he must strip!"

"I won't go easy on anyone who hurts my comrades!"

"Marry me, Juvia!"

Juvia smiled in ecstasy at the basket. "Of course, my dearest Gray! Anything for you!" Having that custom doll made had cost a ridiculous amount of Jewel, but it was all worth it to hear those sweet words from her gorgeous Gray-sama!

Gajeel ducked his head in exasperation. "There is something seriously wrong with you, Rainwoman."

Juvia happily shook her head in disagreement. "There is nothing wrong with pursuing true love. Gajeel-kun of all people should understand that, since Levy-chan has finally accepted him!"

The big bad iron dragonslayer dropped everything he was carrying and dove at the water mage, covering her mouth with his hand and glancing around wildly for Levy. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! You can't just say shit like that! What if she heard you?"

Juvia's brow furrowed. "RRrnt Lrrvychrn un Grajlllkn daaing nrrrw?" she mumbled into his hand.

He quirked a brow and lifted his hand. "What was that?"

"Aren't Levy-chan and Gajeel-kun dating now?" She barely got the words out before Gajeel was frantically slapping his hand back over her mouth and dragging her away from the rest of the crowd helping move the women out of Fairy Hills. Levy had been helping Laki pack up her torture chamber last time he'd checked, but she could be done at any moment!

"Didn't I JUST SAY _not_ to say that kind of shit? No! We're not dating! I asked her to be part of my team and we're joining the Magic Council guard together, but we're not dating!"

Juvia's eyes went wide and she gestured at him to remove his hand. He gave her a warning glare and took it away again. Juvia's pink cheeks were revealed as her eyes sparkled at the revelation of his secrets. "But Gajeel-kun will ask her soon right?! Because Gajeel-kun and Levy-chan will be traveling _alone_ together for weeks with no one but Panther Lily-kun to chaperone! How very scandalous for a couple not yet promised! Juvia can only wish that she could be so lucky with her beloved Gray!" she whispered excitedly, closing her eyes and clasping her hands over her chest. She practically wiggled with happiness just thinking about it.

Gajeel rubbed a hand over his face. "Juves, seriously. How many times have we talked about this? I thought after the whole thing with his dad, you were gonna to give up on the asshole? What the fuck happened?"

Juvia's joy simmered down into bashful guilt. "Well, yes, Juvia was ready to give up her beloved Gray-sama, because she had committed such a heinous act against him by killing his twice-cursed zombie demon father, but then there was this wonderful moment where Gray-sama accepted Juvia's comfort in the north and she knew he had forgiven her! So...JUVIA COULDN'T JUST GIVE UP ON HIM!" she yelled the last part like a stubborn child, eyes closed and fists clenched.

Gajeel sighed. He didn't know what he'd been expecting. Juvia was Juvia after all. People didn't really change, deep down, and she had always been stubborn. "Well...I hope it works out then. Even if the idiot doesn't deserve you…" he grumbled lowly, unwilling to let anyone hear him saying anything that could be construed as sweet. He was, of course, just being supportive of a comrade. Nothing more. But some people would get the wrong idea.

Juvia still shot him a joyful smile. "Gajeel-kun is always the best of friends to Juvia. What would she do without him?"

"Well, for one, you'd be out on the street. Our cave is starting to get a _little_ crowded with Levy there too, but I can always just knock out a little more room at the back, not like it's for long or anything…"

"Levy-chan is living with Gajeel-kun!? Why didn't you say so!? Juvia will find other lodgings! Gajevy must have room to blossom! Maybe Love Rival will let me stay for a few days…"

"It's just until we leave tomorrow! We're not-wait, what the fuck is Gajevy?" Gajeel's mind ground to a halt. Was that some courting term he'd never heard before? A pet name for him? He never knew with Juvia…

The water mage just waved her hand casually, dismissing his question. Gajeel made a mental note to run it past Levy and see if she knew what the fuck it was when they had a second alone.

"Juvia would never stand in the way of true love. Love Rival's apartment will be fine for a couple of days, and I can find something after that."

Gajeel's head perked up when he heard 'I' come out of Juvia's mouth, but didn't say anything. She'd been doing that more lately. Whenever she was focused on someone other than herself or her precious Graysicle, she'd started slipping into using 'I' instead of her customary 'Juvia'. He didn't know what was bringing about the change, but it was definitely a good change. Maybe in another five years she'd be speaking normally and married to some great guy who worshipped the ground she walked on so he could stop worrying about her.

As a comrade. Obviously.

"OR I COULD JUST MOVE IN WITH GRAY-SAMA!" she squealed with delight.

Yeah, fat chance of that.

* * *

Lucy was almost home.

Soooo cloooooose.

She stumbled another few steps forward and tried to shake a little energy into her spiritless arms. Like, literally, spiritless: she couldn't summon a Nikola if she was being mobbed by a rabid children's birthday party leaving a candy store. She was that tired.

But her couch was within reach! Only another twenty or thirty steps and she could relax in the peace and quiet of her home.

She tried to turn the key in her door and found it was already open, which should have been a big tip-off.

Honestly, she should have known it was coming from the start, but it had been a long day, okay? She'd been deprived of the guild for long enough that her resistance wasn't built up anymore and being around everyone in the same place for so long had completely fried her brain.

Whatever the excuse, what she saw when she opened the door made her want to weep Juvia-sized tears as she looked-on to the chaos that was her home.

To start off with, there were boxes and furniture shoved into every available space that wasn't within the rug area of the living room. With the exception of the narrow path from the door to the now walled off couch area, she couldn't even tell where the rest of the room was.

Seriously, her kitchen could be in Bosco and she wouldn't know the difference.

And to keep things just _rolling_ in the fun, that small space was occupied with no less than seven people, Laxus being the only one with a seat to himself, the rest of her guests shoved into any space they could find. When she walked in, she was greeted with a cacophony of yells ranging from apathetic to desperate. And everything in between.

"Yo Blondie."

"Oh thank god, LUCY HELP!"

"Love Rival!"

"Cosplayer!"

"Looking MANLY Lucy!"

"No she's not, you idiot!"

Freed was the only one to say nothing. Which, honestly, wasn't that out of character for him.

Lucy's frayed nerves just snapped. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! WHERE DID ALL THIS STUFF COME FROM?!"

Gray tried to reply, attempting to get up from where he was shoved into the corner of the couch with Juvia very firmly planted on his lap. More than planted. Rooted even. His attempts to push her off failed, the blunette clinging to him like well-cooked spaghetti to a particularly sticky wall. Internally Lucy cringed at the contrived analogies her inner monologue was coming up with. She seriously needed a nap.

Evergreen cleared her throat, calling for silence as majestically as she could. "I will be storing my things in your apartment until we depart for Blue Pegasus. As Laxus insists on staying because of you, it's your responsibility."

"And the rest is Juvia's!" Juvia added, glomping onto Gray with everything she was worth as he fought to lever even just one of her arms off his bare torso. He'd clearly been stress-stripping again, but had thankfully managed to at least keep his underwear. "Will Love Rival let Juvia stay for a few days? Gajeel-kun needs to be alone with Levy-chan."

"Well, DUH, they're hopelessly in love with each other, but what does that have to do with…" her eyes roamed the stacks of boxes and clothing and her shoulders slumped. "...you know what? Fuck it. Whatever. Welcome. Smoke if ya got 'em. Except you Gray. Erza will kill you if she even senses you're smoking again. And so will I for that matter. I'm going to my room. And I'm not coming back out. Just remember to pay rent so we don't all get thrown out while I'm praying for death. 'K, thanks." Lucy pushed past the mass of people, through the hoard of junk, and managed to shove enough stuff out of the way to open her bedroom door enough to shimmy through it.

Behind her, the group fell silent, looking at each other with daring eyes. Then Bickslow quickly touched his nose, the Legion catching on first and following suit. Evergreen touched Elfman's nose for him. Freed did the same with Laxus. Laxus ignored him, pulling a cigar out of his jacket pocket and collecting electricity between his fingers to light it. The childish way of deciding who would go after her ended in a stand-off between Gray and Juvia, each refusing to touch their nose; Gray, because he wanted an excuse to get away from Juvia, and Juvia because she would do anything to keep him from being alone with her love rival.

In the end, it majorly backfired on the ice make mage and they both went, Juvia wrapped around Gray's arm like goo on Sugarboy's victims.

"Uh, Lucy? You okay?," Gray asked, shaking Juvia off of him when they got in the room. He found a spot on Lucy's desk, shoving a couple pieces of paper to the side to give him room to sit while Juvia perched uncomfortably on the end of Lucy's bed.

"I'm fine," Lucy replied shortly. "Just tired." Physically tired. Emotionally tired. You name it, she was tired of it. Moving, feeling, breathing. How the hell did someone get tired of breathing anyway? It was so unfair that it was possible to feel that tired.

Gray shrugged, ready to let the whole thing go. Made sense to him. "Ok. Have a good-"

"Is Love Rival missing Natsu-san?" Juvia interrupted abruptly, cutting him off. Gray opened his mouth, ready to tell Juvia that Lucy was fine without that idiot, but Lucy's low weary voice stopped him.

"Of course I do."

Nothing else, just a simple agreement. That wasn't the Lucy he knew. The Lucy he knew would have denied it up and down Strawberry Street and offered at least half a dozen excuses as to why it was absolutely _not_ true that she missed her partner. He stared at her for a moment before averting his eyes, feeling like he was witnessing something he shouldn't. Like staring up her skirt...only less fun. How had he not noticed how very _not_ okay she was? And why hadn't he just touched his nose and let Juvia handle all the touchy-feely stuff? His gaze diverted to her desk in search of some distraction from his emotional discomfort and landed on what looked like a letter.

"Does Love Rival love Natsu-san?" Juvia asked, for once adopting a tone with Lucy that wasn't hostile.

Lucy went pink. From the contents of the letter in his hand, Gray wasn't all that surprised (granted, she thankfully didn't seem to notice him reading it). Had he known she could write like that? Or that the Flame Brain was capable of inspiring such words? He was thinking the answer to that was definitely no. His brain would not have forgotten _this._

"Of course not! Not like that! But he's my best friend. It's weird to be here without him and Happy. And...everyone else. It feels wrong to have so many people in my apartment when he isn't here. That's all. Life just...doesn't make sense like it used to. I mean, Fairy Tail is gone. Why should it make sense?" Lucy ducked her head, dropping her bangs over her face to conceal whatever deeper emotion she was feeling. "Don't worry about me." When she brought her face back up, she was wearing a sunny smile. "I'll be just fine! After all, I beat Laxus in a fight this morning so things are looking up!"

That was enough to get Gray's attention. "You WHAT?! And I wasn't invited!? Shit Lucy, I thought we were friends!"

"We are! It's not like I planned it! He just tagged along while I was training this morning!"

" _You_ were training? Really?" Gray fought to keep the amusement from his voice.

"YES, YOU ASS! I TRAIN! If you don't believe me, come see for yourself at dawn tomorrow!" Lucy was on her feet, eyes blazing.

That was exactly what Gray had been hoping for. "Done."

"I'm going too!" Juvia said, unwilling to let her love rival and precious Gray-sama train together alone.

Lucy smiled with no humor at her former teammate. "500 Jewel says I beat Laxus tomorrow morning."

Gray smiled back. "1000 Jewel says I beat him first."

Completely ignoring Juvia's wails of protest that Love Rival was touching her precious Gray-sama, the two of them shook hands.

Lucy didn't think about Natsu again until she was getting into bed, when she discovered her most recent letter to him had been misplaced somewhere in the chaos of the hostel she apparently now ran (ironically, Natsu would have loved all that chaos. He loved being shoved in with a bunch of hot-headed morons to fight with).

She'd woken up in the middle of the night, as she had a lot lately, and written the missive, and then cried herself to sleep. Honestly, she could hardly remember what it said. It was probably terrible writing.

So, maybe it wasn't so great a loss anyway.

It wasn't like Natsu would ever see it anyway.

* * *

Natsu and Happy crept stealthily around the edge of Oak Town, hugging the inside of the wall surrounding the gated city as they searched for their destination. It had taken most of the day to reach it this way, but it was safer and less conspicuous; earlier the two had entered a tavern and quickly been shown the door by the bottom of not a few scruffy boots. They had been a little more careful after that while they asked around for who might have requested a Fairy Tail mage's assistance. Luckily, the townspeople of Oak Town who would speak to them seemed to be in agreement: Libby was who they were looking for...Libby and her unnatural beast. As though it were a scripted play, each person they asked said almost exactly the same thing and pointed northeast, to the highest point of Oak Town. The large flattened area had once held Phantom Lord's headquarters, but now it was suspiciously empty. Natsu would have thought _someone_ would have built something on the prime real estate by now, but it became clear why they hadn't as he crested the hill at a brisk trot, Happy fluttering behind him like a pennant. He couldn't help but grin.

Only a year or two before (minus that whole seven year gap thing) he couldn't have pulled Mystogan out of line-up, but now the four staves thrust into the ground at the compass points around the open space were unmistakable. Mystogan had definitely been here.

And, sleeping peacefully at the center of the space was what he sought.

The monster was huge. Not the biggest Natsu had fought, but definitely not the smallest. Maybe the size of 2-3 vulcans, if the vulcans were big for their size, covered in cuddly purple fuzz and sporting nearly a hundred sleeping eyes. The pictures all over the flyer suddenly made sense. He grinned and lit his hands with flames. He hated to attack something in its sleep, so he'd just singe it a bit to wake it up and then eradicate the thing so he could get the hell out of Oak Town and find the perfect place to train.

But, as he tried to step around the staff in front of him, he found himself running face first into an invisible wall, which sent him sprawling on his butt. Happy landed next to him, a wicked grin on his face.

"So….you didn't see the rune wall then?" he asked a little too innocently.

The fire dragonslayer glared at his exceed and got to his feet, looking closer at the staff buried at least a foot deep into the ground. Now that he thought about it, the shape on top _did_ look a lot like the stuff Laxus' green-haired lackey trapped him with during that battle thing that Laxus set up. "I didn't know Mystogan could do rune magic."

"Who are you?"

Natsu sighed and turned to the female voice off to his right. So much for the element of surprise.

The small woman who had spoken stood just inside the rune wall, body wary but eyes hopeful. She didn't seem to be alarmed that she stood only steps away from a gigantic slumbering beast. In fact, she hadn't even lowered her voice.

Natsu winced and whispered back, lighting up his hands again, "Listen, lady, I'm here to fulfill a job request, so you'll probably want to get away from here since, you know…" he gestured with his incendiary inclined hands toward the softly snoring mountain behind her.

Instead of running away, as he expected, he saw the woman's face light up. Quickly, she gave him a once over, her searching eyes eventually finding and stopping at his guild mark.

"You're from Fairy Tail! You finally came!" Without further ado, she stepped easily through the rune wall (maybe it was a sexist rune barrier or something...) and reached out a hand to shake. "I'm Libby!"

Hastily, Natsu put out the flames on his hands and took her hand. "Uh...hi? So...do you want me to take care of your monster? Or….what?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I want! I'm so glad you're here! It's been so hard to take care of her myself. If it weren't for the force field the other Fairy Tail wizard left so long ago, the dark wizards would have killed her long ago!" While Natsu tried to figure out what the hell she was talking about, she turned around and shouted over her shoulder, "Ari! Wake up! He's here!"

As though her voice were the release word in a sleeping spell, every eyelid on the resting beast popped open, revealing orbs of various sizes and colors. Even the pupils varied: round, square, star-shaped, and several elongated and catlike. Or dragonlike. One slit pupil the length of Natsu's arm squeezed his heart in its resemblance to Igneel's.

Not noticing his shock and confusion, Libby rattled on about the job. "I can't pay you as much as I know it's worth, but I figured _someone_ from Fairy Tail would recognize it as a noble task and come anyway! Then I heard about your guild being destroyed or disbanded or something and I had almost lost hope. It's just that all the dark guilds from every town within a day's train ride have been camping out in town trying to figure out how to get at her. She's got some _very_ valuable eyes you know. It's said Hades himself traded one of his eyes in order to obtain her wisdom."

Natsu took another look at the eyes darting back and forth all over the body of the beast. The contrary motion made him a little sick. Still, even through his physical discomfort, something in her tone made him pause in his examination of the monster.

Who was apparently named Ari.

Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself locking eyes with her. Because it was suddenly so clear that 'it' was definitely a 'her'. At least, the human sized brown eye that stole his attention definitely was. And that eye was scared. Terrified in fact.

He swallowed hard trying really hard not to remember why that look of terror made him feel like running fast and hard. Why it made him want to be a hero.

Why it made his heart clench in his chest.

Libby's voice pulled him out of what suddenly felt like the most important staring match of his life. "It's too late to do anything tonight. Why don't you camp with us and we can talk strategy in the morning," she chattered cheerily. Natsu shook his head, trying to clear the sudden faintness he felt after staring into the monster's eyes.

Well, eye.

That is, Ari's eye.

"I can't kill your monster," he heard himself saying before he realized what he was doing. Shit, he and Happy needed money...but this wasn't the way to get it. That thing was a person. Well, sort of...no, she was. She was a freaking person.

Libby just looked confused. It was Happy who landed on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Uh, Natsu? Have you been listening at all? She's not _Libby's_ monster. Duh. Her name is Ari." Happy rolled his eyes the way only Happy could do: mocking without realizing that he had also completely missed the point.

"I guess I should explain some more…? Maybe my job request wasn't clear enough…" Libby hedged, trying to catch Natsu's distracted gaze. "I need your help to protect Ari. She isn't a monster. She's a panoptes. They're basically extinct. Except for her." She paused before she continued, as though she wasn't sure she should keep going. The pause got Natsu's attention. He finally focused on the petite woman in front of him. Mavis, she was as small as Levy. And she couldn't look away from Ari. Her eyes reflected the fear in the many eyes roaming the forest or watching him. "It's because they are hunted for their wisdom. A panoptes gains the wisdom of any eye it has. They aren't born with that many eyes, you know. They are gifted to her. Many have sought her out, because, ironically, unless killed or harmed, a panoptes can live forever. Some say that whoever gives her an eye will be able to witness that which their eye continues to see after their death. Others merely find it a fit price to learn what one of her many eyes has told her. But, it is said her wisdom can be gained by killing her and taking the eyes by force. Which is nonsense, but a tale that persisted long enough to wipe out her entire species. And now, the town full of drunk dark mages below are getting ready to open hunting season. So, Fairy Tail mage...will you help me protect her? Will you help me get her somewhere safe? Where no one can hurt her?"

Natsu rolled his shoulders and tilted his head, looking Libby in the eyes for a long moment before he spoke.

"So...you're telling me, instead of killing her, you want me to protect her?"

Libby nodded.

"And, in the process, you want me to fight pretty much every dark guild member in Fiore?"

"I know, it's a lot to ask, but-" Libby broke off as Natsu held up a hand in front of her, grinning down at her.

"Well then, why didn't you say so?" This job just got fun. "I never pass up an opportunity to beat up bad guys!" Plus, that actually sounded something like training. Forgetting where he was, he stepped forward, throwing an arm around Libby and turning to stare fondly at the blinking collections of peepers focused on him. Then he realized something. "Hey, how come the runes let me in now? Stupid things hit me the nose earlier!"

Libby cocked her head. "Oh, I thought you knew, since a member of your guild set it up."

Natsu scoffed. "Yeah, Mystogan wasn't the friendliest guy _before_ he got sealed off into an alternate dimension, so just assume I have no idea what he did here."

"Sealed...off?!" Libby squeaked.

Natsu laughed. "Don't worry. It was where he was from originally."

"Oh...okay." Libby was still confused, but she could see asking any more questions of the pink-haired wizard would probably result in more confusion instead of less. "Well, he set it up to repel people who wish to do harm to those inside it. And, of course, anyone who has at any time worn a Phantom Lord guild mark. That's what's been keeping us safe, huh Ari?"

Natsu opened his mouth, but another voice, deep as Igneel's, but twice as sweet, had him closing it again.

"Indeed, little one. But, it is good you are here, summer child. The power of the runes is fading and if I don't have protection, I will not be long for this world."

"Well, then," Natsu recovered quickly. "It's a good thing I'm here then isn't it? Because if anyone can take down a bunch of half-assed dark wizards, it's me." He grinned, focusing on the eye that had captured his attention before and he pointed flaming thumbs at himself. The eye glimmered with amusement.

"You know, summer child...I think you might be right."

* * *

That night, Gray lay on the floor of Lucy's apartment, resigned to his new role as Juvia's body pillow as he thought about the letter folded neatly in his fist. If he knew where the hell that pink-haired idiot had gone, he'd drag him back hog-tied in a block of unmeltable ice for Lucy to kick down a very tall mountain.

He probably shouldn't have taken the letter. He knew that.

But Lucy was sad because she missed Natsu, right? So how could it be good for her to sit around composing... _that_ about him? It couldn't. Shit like that would just make her miss him more. He knew what he was doing after all. Forcing himself not to miss loved ones was his specialty at this point.

He hoped she didn't notice the letter was gone.

He hoped she forgot all about it and got amped up for their fight with Laxus in the morning.

That was better. Being in a really great fight would definitely help.

Dwelling on people she missed wouldn't help anything. Not like forgetting them would.

However, as he stared at the ceiling and tried his best to ignore Juvia's leg rubbing over parts of him that definitely shouldn't be rubbed on the floor of someone else's kitchen, he couldn't resist awkwardly unfolding the letter with one hand and reading it again, squinting to make out the curling cursive through the rippled circles her tears had warped into the parchment. Through the narrow crack in her curtains, the moonlight was just enough to read by.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _Some days, it's hard to get up in the morning. Why? I don't know how to describe it. How do I tell you what it's like? What words can I use that haven't been said a million times by better writers than me? That haven't been felt by a million hearts before mine? How could I possibly describe the absence of you to yourself? You've never known a moment without your own company. I wish I could tell you how lucky you are for that. I want to tell you how my ears numbly strain for the familiarity of your mocking tone. I want to tell you how my fingers ache from the_ _ **lack**_ _of holding your hand, how my body shivers with the vacuum left by your departed warmth in every quiet moment that drags at me. But how can I begin to describe your scent not lingering in the air? Or my voice catching in my throat when I realize you won't hear me if I call for you? Saying I miss you doesn't begin to cover the ache that my heart found in the absence of every little thing I felt safe enough to take for granted._

 _Saying I miss you is like saying I love you._

 _Not nearly enough and just as pointless._

 _Lucy_

* * *

 **Sorry, that got really sad. I blame the FT sadness mix on you tube. Definitely to blame.**

 **Next chapter, Levy and Gajeel head off to the council, Gray, Lucy, Laxus, and Juvia train, and Lucy tries out another Star Dress! (probably. Becuase, you know, I can't write short chapters anymore...lol)**

 **Have a good one, my nakama.**


	10. Day 10

**Hey Y'all! Yes, I know, I'm alive...still. And it's been WAY too long since I updated. But, here's a super long chapter! Forgive me? *begs with dewy kitten eyes for good measure* (also, all those PAPI fans out there, hold onto your britches, Ch.52 is with my beta and should be posted within the week!)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning to find Virgo standing beside her bed.

And Gray, Laxus, Bickslow, Freed, and Elfman in her bed.

She bit back the scream of panic that rose in her throat in response to the unforeseen development and zeroed in on the likely culprit.

"Virgo!" she whisper-yelled. "What the hell is going on here?! How did they all get in my bedroom?"

"Good morning, Princess!" Virgo responded at full volume in complete disregard for Lucy's delicate situation. Laxus stirred a bit at the sound, but was quickly stilled by the koala-bearing limbs of Freed wrapped securely (and happily, if his grin in his sleep was anything to go by) around his massive torso. And her leg. Somehow.

Which was just...awesome.

"Sssssssshhhh! Are you crazy?! Tell me, quietly, what the hell all the men in my apartment are doing in my bed!" Lucy whispered again, harshly. She didn't like the sparkle at the corner of Virgo's eye. Not at all. Something was up.

"Well, Princess," Virgo obliged in a conspiratorial whisper that belied the almost completely blank look on her face. "Aquarius received your letter and expressed her concern that Princess had not yet managed to obtain a boyfriend, so she very nicely asked the spirits to help you get one. Do you not like my contribution? Would you like to punish me now?"

Not for the first time, Lucy actually considered it. She wanted nothing more than to kick Virgo back to Celestial Realm for bringing this situation down on her head. But, as always, she knew it wouldn't do any good. Punishment was useless if the one being punished enjoyed it.

"No Virgo. I'm very disappointed in your actions and you are NEVER allowed to do anything like this again, but I'm not going to punish you. Put them all back where you found them please." Lucy rubbed the bridge of her nose as she felt the vein at her temple twitch. It was too damn early for this kind of nonsense.

"Very well Princess, but this close to morning it will probably wake them all up if I move even one. Oh well, here I go-"

"Nevermind! Just go back, I'll deal with it myself!"

With a smirk so tiny, Lucy wasn't sure if she even saw it, Virgo bowed and disappeared in a poof of pink smoke. Laxus stirred again, nose rising into the air as though he smelled the celestial gate closing. She was suddenly curious just what the celestial realm smelled like. She bet Natsu would know.

But that was a question for another time, because she had much bigger problems.

Like the fact she had five fully grown men pinning her down to her twin mattress, two of which were spoken for by Mard-Geer-level harpies (AKA Evergreen and Juvia).

Ever so slowly, she started with her right arm where it was being used as a pillow by Elfman. He was absolutely the priority. If Evergreen saw her gentle giant sleeping on any part of the celestial wizard there wasn't a star dress in the multiverse that could save her. Thankfully, he also seemed to be a heavy sleeper, as during the process of extracting her arm, Gray, even the helpful partner in sleep, kicked the massive Strauss brother squarely in the chest and off the edge of her bed. Cringing, she froze, waiting for all hell to break loose, but breathed easy when she realized he hadn't even opened an eyelid.

"Hmm, guess they are made for each other," she muttered to herself. He'd have to be the heaviest sleeper known to man to spend the night anywhere near Evergreen the Sleep Apnea Queen. Satisfied that the Elfman problem had at least been solved, Lucy turned back to the rest of the rabble invading her bed.

And found Gray's enthusiastic response had created a-whole-nother problem. That is, his very naked, very heavy leg weighing down her torso where it had landed. But, there was hope! With the newly vacated space to her right and the liberation of her right arm, she had room to work with. If she could just get her left arm out from under Bickslow's head (she was beginning to think Virgo had actually spent quite a bit of time posing the men around and on her in her sleep...punishment had never looked so appropriate…) and unclamp Freed from Laxus and her leg long enough to pull it free, she could shimmy off to the right and use her keys to summon a more accommodating spirit to get them all back where they belonged before anyone else woke up and found her snuggling with them in her admittedly skimpy star-print pajamas.

It was a good plan, in theory. Looking back, if she had to pinpoint where it went wrong, she would say her underestimation of Freed's unconscious devotion to Laxus. And maybe how much Gray was missing fighting Natsu.

Anyway, here's how it went down:

Lucy managed to free her arm from Bickslow fairly easily.

Then, she began the pain-staking process of carefully unclamping one of Freed's arms from Laxus. Which was harder than she thought. So she tried with a little more effort and strength. Unfortunately, his grip was more secure than hers, so when her fingers slipped, all of that effort traveled right through her elbow into Gray's stomach.

Still asleep, and acting on more than ten years of being knocked out in the guild near Natsu, Gray's conditioned response was to mumble, "Ice Make: Hammer" and swing it squarely into Laxus' head.

Laxus, as was understandable, woke on the offensive, blanketing the whole bed and it's occupants in what appeared to be heat lightning. Thankfully Freed took the brunt of the attack, being in the most contact with the lightning dragon slayer, but the shock was enough to wake everyone up, and more importantly, incite a squeal out of Lucy that could have broken glass.

Gray, half-awake and hearing her scream, threw himself over Lucy, presumably to protect her, managing to get a very secure handhold on one of her boobs.

Laxus, surprised by the sound, fell out of bed with a very undignified squeak.

Freed, quite singed, with his hair fried into an afro of exploded Happy proportions, fell with him.

Bickslow stuck his tongue out in his sleep with a grin and curled further into the crack between bed and wall.

Elfman leapt to his feet and yelled, "MAN!" at the top of his lungs.

Which woke Juvia and Evergreen, who noticed their missing men and immediately made a beeline for Lucy's bedroom.

Where Juvia found Laxus, Freed, and Elfman standing around the bed in offensive positions looking at Gray frozen in place pinning down Lucy with his mostly naked body and groping her chest.

Which was when, contrary to popular belief, all hell really broke loose.

* * *

Levy watched the sky steadily lighten in the east from her makeshift home in Gajeel's cave with a heavy heart. It was almost dawn.

And Lucy was nowhere in sight.

It wasn't like the two of them had never fought before. The time Lucy had gone too far and convinced Natsu to tie up Gajeel in her apartment for a birthday gift and the two of them had destroyed a centuries old manuscript in the resulting scuffle had even been particularly bad. But, they had never gone more than a day without making up.

At this rate, they wouldn't have the chance before she had to leave. Maybe they would never make up. Maybe this would be it for their friendship; doomed to never speak again because Levy had abandoned her best friend and didn't deserve to be forgiven.

Pressure grew behind the little blunette's eyes until tears lined her lashes, threatening to fall. She opened them wide, willing the brisk morning wind to dry them up before Gajeel or Lily saw them. The last thing she needed was them realizing how very weak she really was.

"Oi. You ready to go, Shrimp?" The voice behind her was still husky with sleep, sending a delicious shiver down her spine and her heart racing.

"A-almost," she stammered, blinking rapidly to clear the tears the wind hadn't. "I'm just waiting on...um, well...dawn! The sun hasn't risen yet." She put on a brilliant smile, turning just enough to see the iron dragon slayer who had come to lean against the mouth of the cave next to her. "I thought it was worth watching the last sunrise over Magnolia we might see for a while."

"Hmph," Gajeel grunted noncommittally before settling into silence.

They stood there for a while, just watching the sky as the glow of day spread across it in a symphony of reds, oranges, and finally a brilliant, clear blue.

A rustling in the forest leaves hailed the arrival of their third companion, calmly strolling in enlarged warrior form back from his morning workout. Gajeel nodded a greeting to the Exceed and Pantherlily nodded back, slinging his sword back over his back and transforming with a poof back into fun size.

"Nothing unusual to report. The road is clear and empty. Should be a fine day for travel."

Gajeel nodded again, absentmindedly fist-bumping with his cat as the feline made his way back into the cave. Then he just stood next to her...conspicuously silent.

Levy could feel his admonition. They really did need to get going. They had an appointment in Era that they couldn't be late for. It was kind of a miracle the substitute magic council had even taken their offer seriously.

But, she couldn't shake the feeling that if she just waited another five minutes, Lucy would come barrelling down the little path in the trees to hug her goodbye and tell her that everything would be okay.

Five minutes passed.

Then ten.

And then she just couldn't wait anymore. "Alright. Let's get going then. We've got a long way to go today."

Gajeel straightened, the vertebrae in his neck crackling metallically as he rolled it. "Alright Shrimp. Let's go then." It almost sounded like there was a note of disappointment in his tone, but when she turned to look at his face it was carefully blank. "Lily, you'll carry our stuff and I'll get the Shrimp's demon bag."

She couldn't help but grin at his horrified tone, even through her sadness. "Are you sure? I mean, it feels pretty unfair to make you carry my bag...after all, you didn't understand what you were promising when you agreed to take it the whole way there…"

Gajeel glared at the impish grin on her face, but felt his heart lighten a bit to see her smiling. Even if it didn't make it all the way to her eyes. "A deal is a deal. I'm not about to ride a fucking train just because you don't know the meaning of 'pack light'."

Levy mock-pouted. She had planned on using that to convince him to take the train initially, but she'd resigned herself to walking soon after. It wasn't like she didn't have options. "Guess only Lily and I will be riding to Era then. It's a shame you're so set on walking the whole way…"

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Riding?" he asked, but Levy was already turned away, bag slung over her shoulder and light pen in hand.

"Solid Script Bicycle!" she exclaimed, stepping forward to catch the magical word, the 'B' forming a cushy seat and the two 'c's rounded into wheels. With another wicked grin, she looked back at him and flicked the tiny word 'bell' sitting on the "E" shaped handlebars, making a dinging sound that rang through the air.

Gajeel barely heard it. The devilish look on her face was making it hard to remember how to breathe. For a brief second, he pictured her making that face in a very different scenario...with a lot less clothing, and his breath hitched, sending spit down his windpipe and making him cough uncontrollably.

Nice, he thought at himself sarcastically. Real smooth, dumbass.

"You okay?"

When he was able to look up again, her face was inches from his, the impish flicker in her eyes replaced by concern. He jumped backward in surprise, cursing himself for his over-awareness of her. She was the only one for whom his training was absolutely useless. He hoped to hell she hadn't noticed.

A light chuckle in his ear as Lily landed on his shoulder told him that he at least had definitely noticed.

"Okay? Well, he's not really...okay, per say. But he'll live," the Exceed stated politely, with only the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"Shut up, ya damn cat," Gajeel muttered, shaking him off and heading back into the cave to get Levy's bag.

Five minutes later saw them making their way slowly down the road, Gajeel dragging Levy's tiny red suitcase as though it was the size of a house while Levy and Lily literally rode circles around him on her Solid Script bike.

And five minutes after that, Lucy burst through the trees, trailing Juvia. "You said it was this way?!"

"Yes! Juvia is sure his cave is that...way…" Juvia trailed off as they both took in the sight of the empty cave in front of them.

Lucy's shoulders slumped. "Well, we knew it was a longshot...they did say they'd leave at dawn. We probably missed them by an hour. Or more."

"Juvia is so sorry! If she hadn't misunderstood the orgy in Love Rival's bedroom this morning Levy-chan and Gajeel-kun wouldn't have left before Love Rival could say goodbye!" Tears ran down her face in alarming amounts, beginning to pool beneath her, but oddly not even getting her beautiful blue velvet coat damp.

"For the last time, it wasn't an ORGY!" Lucy barked back at her, her face turning red as she thanked Mavis there wasn't anyone around to overhear. "And it wasn't entirely your fault. Gray's the dumbass who tried to use me as a human shield. And ruined my favorite pajamas. Come on Juvia. The others are already training, and I really need to kick someone. I mean...er, something."

Lucy didn't wait for Juvia as she stomped off through the woods again, so she missed the look of pity swimming under the tears still falling from the water mage's face.

"Poor Love Rival," Juvia whispered, frowning forlornly at the empty cave.

Then she remembered that Lucy was heading back in Gray's direction and scrambled to catch up. If anyone was going to spar with her precious beloved, it would be Juvia!

* * *

Natsu's nose woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking and his feet followed the delicious scent before his eyes were even open.

"Mmmm, that's smells great Luce…" he muttered. Then the wind shifted and he realized it wasn't Lucy's scent he was smelling with breakfast and his eyes popped open. Libby sat next to a huge fire ring eyeing him with amusement as she made a gigantic pan of scrambled eggs. His mouth watered just looking at it, but for some reason, the giant cast-iron utensil also made him want to punch someone. "Mornin'. Where'dya get the massive skillet?"

"It was a gift. A passing traveler won it off a pair of mage brothers and didn't want to carry it anymore, so he let me have it. It's been a godsend though. Ari eats a ton!" Her giggle twinkled through the air as she expertly twitched the pan in one fabric-wrapped hand with less effort than he would have thought necessary and the contents of the pan flipped neatly over. "I'll make you something to eat when I'm done with hers," she said, gesturing to a pile of large spotted eggs next to her. Natsu recognized them immediately as wyvern's eggs and his opinion of the small woman shot up again. Not only were they difficult to find, they were wicked heavy. Before he could ask about it though, a deep feminine voice spoke from behind him.

"You should take Kindheart up on her offer. She is a very talented cook."

Libby rolled her eyes. "I'm average, I assure you."

"Are you arguing with an all-knowing immortal being renowned through the ages for her insight and wisdom?" Every eye peeking out from Ari's fluffy purple hide narrowed on the girl.

She blushed and concentrated a little too hard on her next flip of her frying pan. Her soft denial would have been lost to anyone but a dragonslayer. "No, Ari…"

"Good. Now serve up those eggs. Monsieur Mustache informs me they are about to be overcooked."

Natsu raised an eyebrow and glanced around the clearing, confirming there was no one there but the three of them and Happy, still snoring several feet away. "Who's Monsieur Mustache?"

Libby let out another laugh. "It's Ari's name for the chef who gifted her his eye a while back. As I said last night, people offer her their eyes after their deaths in order to live on through her or to lend her the wisdom of their lives. Monsieur Mustache is more opinionated than most. Honestly, most of my cooking skills just come from being constantly criticized by him through Ari."

Seeming to remember the most recent criticism, she pulled the skillet off the fire and proceeded to dump the eggs onto an equally large, slightly rounded metal disk sitting on the ground next to the immortal creature. Ari made a deep hum of satisfaction and began to eat...somehow. Natsu never saw a mouth of any kind open, but the mound of golden eggs steadily began disappearing all the same.

"Anyway, Ari never calls anyone by their given name. At least not since I've known her. She says very few people even get to hear the true name written on their heart, so she prefers to use those. Though, sometimes, I think she just does it to tease people." Libby's voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "After all, who could possibly have a 'true name' like Monsieur Mustache' right?" She giggled. "Or, take her nickname for me! I might be a generally nice person, but I'm hardly worthy of being called Kindheart! I have to say, though, Summer Child does seem to suit you pretty well…"

Natsu quirked a brow. "You mean what she was calling me last night? Naw, I figure that's just 'cause my name means summer. Igneel, my dad, told me that once anyway."

At the sounds of his dragon father's name Ari's eyes suddenly shifted as one to look at Natsu. It was only for a second before they resumed their random roaming, or in some cases, sleeping, but it didn't escape Natsu's notice. He tucked that bit of information away for later and pretended not to notice.

"Hm. Well, that does seem to be unusual. Maybe you're one of the few who was named correctly then… Oh well! Not like it really matters anyway. You are who you are, no matter what people call you, right?" Happy to conclude the matter with her snippet of philosophical wisdom, Libby hummed a little to herself as she settled the skillet back over the fire with her wrapped hand before abandoning the wrappings to crack more eggs into the sizzling pan. She swizzled them together expertly using a large metal set of chopsticks he hadn't noticed sitting next to her and began rewrapping her hand again to protect herself from the heat of the cast iron.

"Hey, ya mind if I give that a try?" he asked suddenly, grabbing the handle of the pan before she could say no.

"It's hot, be careful!" she cried belatedly, making a movement to stop him, only to see him grinning and letting fire dance over his other hand.

"Fire wizard, remember? The least I can do is take care of the flipping!" Natsu went to lift the pan with one hand the way he had seen her do and found his wrist straining even before the pan moved an inch. With a quizzical look at Libby and the addition of his other arm, he was able to pick up the pan and mimic the flipping motion he'd seen her make earlier, barely managing to keep the eggs from flying into the fire. "What the hell? How were you lifting this thing with one hand?! You're a lot stronger than you look! You wanna fight after breakfast?"

Libby laughed at the excited look on his face, but waved away the offer. "No, no, no, I'm not strong at all! If I was, I wouldn't have had to put out a job request for help! I've just got a little gravity change magic, that's all. I can change the weight of objects I'm touching sometimes. I'm not at the level of a wizard in a guild or anything, but it comes in handy for day to day stuff. Especially since I started taking care of Ari."

"Oh...well that makes sense I guess. You're a lot different than any of the other gravity mages I've met though. Wait! Are you secretly fat like the lady in that all women's guild?" he dropped the skillet back onto the logs propping it over the fire knocking them over and extinguishing most of the flames with the pan. Quick as lightning he made a hand out of flames and caught the bottom of the pan with it suspending it over the ring with a lot less effort than just holding the pan took. Most people didn't know how much strength there really was laying dormant in fire.

With wide eyes Libby watched the whole spectacle, faintly answering his question. "Uh...no. I can't manipulate my own gravity, I can only change that of things, or sometimes people, around me. I can only do one or two things at a time though. I can't do anything close to what you can. That's amazing! How do you make the flames do what you want them to?"

Natsu puffed out his chest a little at the admiration in her voice. "Well, these are my flames, so they'll do just about anything I want them to. I make them, so it's sort of like they're an extension of me. This is a trick someone in my guild taught me when I was a kid though. It's handy to have flames I can manipulate, but I like the ones I can eat better!" He used his free hand and feet to expertly toss and kick logs back into the fire under the pan, blowing a thin stream of fire across the half burnt logs to get them going again before settling the pan back down and releasing his flames, letting them dissipate into the morning air. Then he grabbed a pinch of the now naturally burning fire and popped it in his mouth.

Not bad, in a pinch. Could use a little more hardwood or cedar to give it some spice, but satisfactory overall. Maybe when she was done cooking she'd let him snack on it. It was still way better than the fires he'd snatched here and there in Oak Town. City fires always tasted kind of dirty, or chemically if they were fueled by a flammable gas of some kind.

"You EAT fire?! And breathe it? Holy cow! How do you do it? Does it fill you up at all? What does it taste like? Is your stomach lined in dragon scales or something?!" Libby started rambling, eyes glowing as she thought about more and more questions she'd like to have answered.

"You sure are curious for not being a cat," Happy chimed in as he flew over and belly-flopped on Natsu's head, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "You got any fish?"

"Er, sorry, no. I haven't been able to get away to fish in a while...and sorry for the questions too, I guess I get a little too excited when it comes to things I don't know yet. People always say I ask too many questions. But how can you not? There's so much to know!"

"Kindheart is a natural knowledge seeker. It is what I am able to give her in thanks for her particular care of me. Dragon slayers are able to eat their element due to their magic changing their physiology. Summer Child has the stomach of a fire dragon which allows him to withstand fire and convert it into energy. As for how it tastes, I believe it is very dependent on the fuel of the fire. My young Exceed, there is a stream due west of here within easy flying distance that should offer a fair amount of decent fishing." Ari had finished her breakfast and settled in a little closer to the fire and their conversation without Natsu noticing. Not for the first time, he was surprised by the creature. Not many things that large could move without a dragon slayer noticing. Especially creatures with no visible legs. Or feet. Even fewer knew what an Exceed was.

"Well, then I'm gonna go catch some yummy fishes!" Happy exclaimed immediately taking off into the air, suddenly wide awake.

Natsu eyed Ari with new suspicion. "How do you know so much about dragon slayers? You got a few of their eyes or somethin'?"

"Actually, I haven't had the pleasure. However, I have made pacts with a dragon or two. I have been roaming Earthland since the time dragons flew the skies and battled for supremacy over humanity. I have gained some knowledge of my own over that time, you know."

Natsu scanned her eyes with more interest. "Dragons, huh? That's awesome! Which dragons? Maybe you met Ig-" Natsu cut himself off as he caught a new scent on the wind. His ears twitched as he heard the sound of boots swishing through dew-soaked grass and the clinking of buckles and weapons. He jumped to his feet and stalked over the foundation ruins of Phantom Lord's base until he reached the edge of Mystogan's barrier. A wicked grin quickly took charge over his face. "We'll have to finish talking later guys, cause we've got company."

Libby jogged over to peek around him. She could just barely see the flash of metal on several groups of people in between the trees as wizards approached their haven. "Yeah...they're actually a little early this morning. They must have heard you were coming or something. Are you sure you can handle all of those wizards by yourself? You seemed pretty confident last night, but-"

"Nah, don't worry about it." Natsu rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms, cracking his neck and knuckles for good measure. "These guys are nothing. I'll barely have time to get warmed up fighting them!"

Without another word, he stepped over the boundary of the runespell and made himself known at the top of the hill. Libby watched in fascination as he lined up his fists in front of his mouth and drew in what seemed like an unrealistic amount of air.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

With his cry, a cone of flame erupted from his mouth, funnelled through his hands to shoot through the trees in front of him. Below them, screams of surprise and terror could be heard. Libby's mouth dropped open as she viewed the devastation his single attack had left in its' wake.

"That was a warning shot! Anyone who makes it to the top of the hill is gonna fight me, so if you're weak and don't want to get burnt to a crisp, then go home. Anyone who's worth my time, get your ass up here and FIGHT ME!" Natsu cackled with glee as he turned and strolled back to their fire. He grabbed the frying pan off the fire, this time brazenly one-handed, tossed the eggs into the air, ate them in one impossible bite and dropped the pan back onto the fire. "Thanks for the grub. Make some for yourself while I go finish up the job!"

Libby couldn't even nod as she stared after the gleeful Fairy Tail wizard who had answered her summons. Fire crackled and popped from his hands as he raced out of sight. Within moments there was a ball of flame exploding into the sky and the sound of trees falling.

What had she gotten herself into?!

* * *

Lucy blocked another blow from Laxus and tried to aim a kick at his side, which he easily caught and used to toss her across the field, using his lightning to propel her faster than normal. With the help of her Capricorn Star Dress, she executed a neat flip in the air and would have landed safely on her feet if she hadn't collided with Gray in the process. The two of them went sprawling, Gray immediately moving to protect her as they rolled over the ground. When they finally came to a stop, Lucy's hair was faintly smoking and the smell of burnt ozone rent the air.

"Dammit Laxus! Don't you think that was going a bit far?!" Gray yelled, still holding onto Lucy tightly without realizing it. Lucy gently pushed against him to get up, but he didn't notice, too busy hauling them both to their feet and yelling at Laxus, who answered his anger with an amused look.

"Blondie can handle it." With that, he walked away, seemingly bored, but really fighting not to breathe hard and pissed to admit he still wasn't to high enough power again to defeat Lucy.

"Like hell she can, it's Lucy we're talking about!" Gray said, thrusting Lucy forward forcibly in illustration without bothering to look at her. "See, you fried her to a crisp!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and finally put her Capricorn dress strength into play as she shoved off his arms. "Gray, he's right. I'm fine. I told you earlier, with this Star Dress, there's not a lot his lightning can do to me but heat up the air around me. And maybe straighten my hair…" She examined her braids, frowning at the puff ball of hair at each end where cute curls used to be. She tried to smooth them out only to have them get even worse as they stuck to her hands, charged with static electricity. Nothing like that had happened the day before! She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Laxus.

When she meet his eye and held up the fluffy end of her bread he snickered like a little kid. The asshole had totally done it on purpose! Apparently, her Star Dress didn't guard against static electricity.

Gray finally examined Lucy and his eyebrows shot up. "Shit, Lucy. That's not bad. I mean, only a handful of guys can take Laxus' lightning without being affected at all. I totally thought you were burnt toast!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not as delicate as I look!" she preened, striking a pose and abandoning her hair to the static.

"WATER LOCK!"

A huge bubble of water closed around her in an instant, surprising a stream of precious bubbles to escape from her lungs. Juvia, crazed eyes red and merciless, huffed out angry breaths as she stomped across the field. "Keep your filthy love rival hands off my beloved Gray-sama!"

Gray immediately retreated, past experience proving that it would only get worse if he was the one to come to Lucy's defense. He quickly scanned the clearing, taking in the three-way training battle going on between the members of the Thunder Legion and the hastily concocted arm-wrestling competition between Elfman and Laxus. He side-stepped around Juvia and ran their way. "Hey, you guys gonna help her out, or what?"

Elfman looked up, obviously reluctant to forfeit the match, since his beast arm takeover was holding its own against Laxus. "Well...a man would definitely help a damsel in distress…"

"Don't worry about it. Blondie can take care of herself. What are you, Gray, her fucking babysitter?" Laxus sent a pulse of electricity through their clasped hands and Elfman reacted immediately, his arm shifting to that of a rock golem instead. The sparks died quickly on contact and Laxus gritted his teeth. "I've had enough of beating my head against that wall for this morning anyway. Let the Water Woman have a go at her for a while."

Gray ran a frustrated hand through his hair and glanced back at Lucy. He knew from experience, she could only hold her breath for so long… Juvia wouldn't kill her though...probably.

Lucy, meanwhile, was busy trying to keep her sunglasses from floating away. Across the field, she could see Capricorn standing by, wary, but still. She had asked him to stay out of the fight, so she could see what she could do, but this hardly counted, right?! Her lungs screamed at her as she struggled to figure out how to get out of Juvia's spell. She tried punching and kicking through the bubble using Capricorn's agility, but suspended in water, her moves had no force behind them. If only she still had Aquarius to call on.

But she did! Sort of! Closing her eyes and doing her best to block out the pain in her chest at the lack of air, she dropped her Capricorn Star Dress.

If connecting to Capricorn was like a walk down memory lane, than connecting to Aquarius was like being shoved into a pool unexpectedly: abrupt, unexpected, and chilly. She could feel the mermaid spirit's power wash over her, feeling like a slick second skin as her waterlogged Capricorn Star Dress disappeared to reveal her Aquarius Star Dress bikini, armlets, and cover-up. Like a soft caress, she felt the black lines of Aquarius' tattoo brush over her collarbone and suddenly she could breathe again. She took deep breaths of...well...water, her body processing it as naturally as air.

Then she got to work.

She flipped in the water lock, until her head was at the bottom, floating just inches from the ground. Reaching down, she pushed at Juvia's lock, this time having no trouble pushing through. Her hand hit earth and she smiled.

Gray, watching the whole thing, never would have admitted to anyone the chill that slid down his spine at the look on her face. Elfman and Laxus too had turned to watch, forgetting for a moment their clasped hands resting on the boulder between them.

"Aqua Metria!" Lucy shouted into the water, her words coming out clearly. Beneath Juvia's feet, the ground roiled like a wave, knocking the other mage off her feet and breaking her concentration. Another wave of earth swelled above her, crashing down in a spray of dirt. Juvia's Water Lock popped, leaving a very precariously Lucy balanced on one arm, before she fell on her face, the rest of her following. The ground stopped moving, leaving the two girls lying in a muddy field, their ex-guildmates staring on in shock.

Lucy lifted a hand from the mud beneath her and wrinkled her nose. It was everywhere. She hoped the Celestial Realms had one hell of a dry cleaner.

* * *

With one final stroke of her katana, Erza sliced the magic resistant beast that had stoppered itself into the main water tower of Desert Village into two neat pieces. Then, she requipped quickly into her cooking outfit and butchered the massive creature into perfectly portioned cuts, stacking them up next to the line of grills she'd told the people of the village to prepare. They got to work cooking immediately as representatives from every household rushed forward with buckets to get water for their homes.

"Single file! Keep it orderly!" she shouted above the crowd, and the people immediately following her directions. Not even the fear of drought and thirst could overcome the fear felt for the wrath of Erza Scarlet. Once she was sure everything was running smoothly to her specifications, she relaxed, allowing her massive butchering knives to dissolve into light as she put them back where she'd found them. She moved to requip her clothing as well, but caught a whiff of her own body odor and changed her mind. The village had been rationing their little remaining water for more than a week before she got there, and defeating the monster had taken more time than she'd anticipated. She was dying for a bath.

Looking around to find the village headman, whose house she was staying at during the job, her eyes fell on a dark, caped figure slowly making his way on foot down the main road of the village. She didn't need to see the face of the figure to know who it was. Immediately her heart beat faster, and her blood heated up, causing more sweat to drip down her back.

Panic quickly followed. She REALLY needed a bath now! Without regard for her surroundings, she raced around the square begging, threatening, and demanding a bath with fear in her eyes as she tracked his progress into town with quick glances.

When Jellal finally made it to the town square of Desert Village, he couldn't figure out why every citizen he tried to talk to ran away, but he assumed it had something to do with Erza and smirked.

She had never been a hard one to track down.

* * *

Gray peeked his head through Lucy's window.

All signs pointed to her apartment being empty, so he stepped off his rather beautifully made ice staircase (if he did say so himself) and released the spell, the ice shattering into quickly melting splinters.

Confident in his lack of company from the dead silence, he strolled to her door and threw it open, to find Juvia rummaging in a box and talking to herself not five feet from where he stood. He had definitely forgotten about the sound spell on Lucy's bedroom.

"Juvia was sure she packed it with the other…"

She didn't seem to have noticed him yet. Gray shot one desperate look at the end table smack dab between the two of them, where his prey lay open face down to mark the first page of the last damn chapter of the book he couldn't get out of his head. Logically, he knew he was living on borrowed time just standing there and not doing anything. It was insane to think of going for it. With Juvia staying in Lucy's apartment, there were no boundaries he could hide behind in his sanctuary. She wouldn't hesitate to follow him into Lucy's room if she saw him, and Mavis only knew what she'd try with a bed in the same room.

Still…

Before he knew what he was doing, Gray was leaning forward, reaching out a hand, one foot stepping forward onto the rug oh-so-gingerly.

His fingers brushed the edge of the book.

He shifted his weight forward just a little, so he could get his thumb under the edge…

CREEEEEEEEEEEK!

The sound might as well have been a siren. Juvia's head popped up out of the box she was searching like a rodent in one of those whack-a-mole lacrima arcade games. Gray was suddenly struck with the urge to make a mallet to put her down with.

He could practically hear Lucy scolding him for the very thought. She was such a hypocrite. Like being kicked more than a block away hurt less than being knocked unconscious by an ice hammer. Please, at the very least they were on par.

"Gray-sama?! What is my beloved doing in…" the surprised and somewhat lovestruck expression on her face suddenly darkened. "Love rival's bedroom…"

Gray grabbed the book he'd been after and held it up like a shield, backing quickly toward Lucy's room again. "Oh, hi Juvia. I had no idea that you would be here. What a coincidence. I was just coming to borrow this book from Lucy and didn't want to bother anyone, so I came in through the window. Ok, great, glad we got that settled, I'll just..." She started walking towards him, dark clouds forming above the apartment complex and blocking out the natural light. Gray swiftly changed tactics. "And, uh, I was looking for you! You know, to see if you wanted to train together maybe, since we didn't get a chance to spar this morning-" He was cut off by the simultaneous feeling of Juvia's patented iron grip (he swore she'd been training with Gajeel or something) tightening around his naked (when the FUCK had that even happened?!) torso and the sound of the front door slamming open with a frantic Lucy in the doorway.

"I swear to Mavis, Juvia, if you drown my bookcase I WILL END YOU!"

"Like Love Rival could…" Juvia muttered darkly under her breath as she rubbed her face on Gray's abs. The fur from her hat was tickling him like crazy, but Gray mustered all of his self-control to remain perfectly still, ignoring her. If he squirmed just the wrong way, she would slide down further...and, well, it was really hard to convince a girl that he wasn't interested when his body clearly was.

"I'm sorry, what the hell did you just say?" The quiet voice was unusual for Lucy. It was like her body was being possessed by Erza. And quiet Erza was the most scary. Gray frantically tried to diffuse the situation, distracting Juvia.

"Get off! Dammit Juvia, why do you have to be so damned clingy! You don't have to hug me every fucking time you see me!"

Juvia just kept caressing his abs with her cheek (which he had to admit was insanely soft) and ignored him. "You heard me. Love Rival couldn't kill me if you tried. Juvia is much more powerful. In a real fight, Love Rival wouldn't stand a chance."

"What the hell do you call this morning then! I won fair and square! You were lying unconscious in the mud!"

"Juvia was caught by surprise. She was not expecting Love Rival to fight back. When she is on her guard, Juvia is way more powerful. Love Rival can't even protect herself, so how could she possibly hurt Juvia?" Juvia turned and pulled away enough to glare at Lucy.

Lucy's face went pale for a moment, then bright red. "Oh, heeeeell no. That's it. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT! AND TAKE YOUR STUFF WITH YOU! You have an hour to get every last freaky, Gray-themed plushie off the premises or I will have Virgo bury them in a hole so deep you'll never find them!"

Juvia gaped at her in horror. "You'd bury them ALIVE?! How could you?!"

Lucy glared at her. "They're not FREAKING ALIVE IN THE FIRST PLACE. Juvia, I'm not kidding. I'm done. Get your shit out of my apartment by the time I get back, or I will throw you out myself. You think you're so much better than I am? I saved everyone on Tartaros' creepy floating cube in the sky all by myself, and you're nothing in comparison." With those words, she spun around and headed for the door again. At the last minute, she spun back around and looked at Gray.

"If she ruins any of my stuff I'm holding you personally responsible!"

Then she was out the door, slamming it behind her.

Gray released the air he'd been holding. "Juvia, seriously, get the fuck off. We need to start moving your stuff. Lucy isn't playing around."

"Juvia...has never seen Love Rival like that. She was almost...mean." Juvia slowly unwrapped her arms and slid to the floor. "What did she mean? About Tartaros? I don't remember hearing about that…"

"Yeah...Wendy mentioned something about that. Lucy's going through some shit right now. She saved our asses in Tartaros, but she lost a lot too. We all did. Still, it does seem really weird. Just a few days ago, she turned me down to go away and train together because she wasn't powerful enough. She even suggested you were a better option. And now she's declaring how much better she is than you? It's weird." Gray stepped away from where Juvia was slumped on the floor, losing her fighting spirit now that Lucy was gone. He started looking at the boxes sitting around, trying to figure out which ones were Juvia's. "She isn't acting like herself at all. I've never seen her threaten any of her friends like that before. But, I mean, she has clearly gotten stronger. Even Laxus acknowledges her strength. You can say what you want, but she was holding her own this afternoon against you too. Maybe she would be willing to train with me now…"

"No! I want to train with you!"

Gray's head snapped up and he looked over at Juvia in surprise. "Uh, what?" Was he imagining it, or did she just…

"I said, don't invite Lucy again. Take me instead!" Juvia stared him down, stubborn hope in her eyes. "Give me a chance. I can be what you need. Just...let me try. Please."

Gray stared at her, two opinions warring inside him. On the one hand, living with Juvia would be a nightmare. She was clingy, and daydreamed weird things all the time. Her line between fantasy and reality was severely blurred. On the other...well...traveling with Juvia back to Magnolia hadn't been so bad. She behaved like a normal person as long as no one else was around. If they went somewhere in the middle of nowhere, it would be okay maybe... And she was really powerful. Water mages had always given him trouble, so she would make a difficult opponent.

And, if he was being completely honest with himself, if he had to look at only one other person for months on end...he wouldn't mind looking at her. She was ridiculously high on the crazy-hot scale...

BECAUSE SHE WAS CRAZY! What the hell was he thinking!? He couldn't go with Juvia of all people! He'd spend half of his training time getting her to quit groping him. And the sleeping situation! There was no way he could avoid her at night. There was just NO FUCKING WAY it could work.

But...she hadn't spoken in third person. The last time he'd heard her refer to herself as 'I' had been when she'd apologized…

For killing his father.

It took a lot for her to forget herself and speak that openly.

And a part of him couldn't betray her like that. Because, pest or not, Juvia was his nakama too.

"There would be rules: One, you would have to respect my space. Two, you can't bring anything that has my face on it. And, three, we absolutely would not sleep in the same bed." Gray couldn't believe what he was saying. He'd clearly lost his fucking mind. This was a recipe for disaster.

"Okay. Juvia will sleep on the floor until Gray-sama says she can join his bed."

"That's not what I said! And you don't have to sleep on the floor."

"Gray-sama would give up his bed for Juvia!? Juvia could never allow Gray-sama to sleep on the floor!"

"Oh for the love of-NO ONE is sleeping on the floor, okay? We'll have two beds. That AREN'T next to each other. And you can't touch me when we're not training! That too! That's rule number four!"

Juvia seemed to think about it. "It would just be us, right? Just Gray-sama and Juvia? No one else?"

"Yeah, somewhere out in the middle of the woods or something. I don't know where I'm heading yet, but it's going to be remote. We'd have to rough it. Not much more than camping. Training can be pretty destructive, so it's not worth paying for all the damage in a town."

"Then, yes. Juvia can do that."

"And you can't try to-wait, what?" Gray forgot what he was going to say.

"Juvia will respect Gray-sama's space. Juvia will leave behind her precious Gray-sama treasures. Juvia will not sleep in the same bed as Gray-sama. Juvia will not touch Gray-sama unless training. If Gray-sama will let Juvia come along and be his sole companion, then Juvia will learn to control herself."

"Er..well, then...okay. If you can do that, then we can train together." Gray rubbed the back of his head and looked away. He felt so freaking awkward. For some reason, it felt like they'd just done something really intimate. He half-expected Juvia to glomp him again, but when he peeked at her from the side of his eye, she looked more concerned than ecstatic.

"Now Juvia just needs to find somewhere to stay until we leave…" she muttered to herself, getting to her feet and brushing off her skirt. It was like she had flipped a switch and gone back to the girl he'd been traveling with before. Gray felt himself relaxing a bit.

"Well, if we're going to be living together to train anyway, you might as well just stash your stuff at my place until we go." Her eyes lit up and he immediately dreaded saying anything. What could he do to get her back to 'less intense Juvia' again? What had he done to flip the switch the first time? Maybe if he made a deal… "But, if you're going to stay with me until we leave, then you have to leave me alone tonight."

"So that you can be with a Love Rival?!" she hissed.

"No, because we're going to be spending all our time together soon, so I want some time to myself. And to say goodbye to everyone without you all over me. I'm gonna start looking for a place to go tomorrow." He was surprised at himself again. Now that he'd decided who to train with, he found himself itching to get started. He'd have to apologize to Lucy though. They wouldn't have much time to go on many jobs together, if any. But he was pretty sure she'd understand. She was training hard too, but...he had to make sure. So, he'd talk it over with her that night. Juvia wasn't wrong; that little speech wasn't Lucy's style at all. He couldn't leave without making sure she was really okay.

* * *

Lucy wasn't really sure how she'd ended up in a bar with Cana, Mira, Lisanna and Elfman, but it was like her feet had taken over and were seeking oblivion to lose her shame in.

She couldn't believe something so hateful had come out of her mouth. She had even threatened Juvia! She had boasted that she could take out one of Phantom Lord's ex-Element Four! HER! Yeah, right! Like that could happen.

Lucy didn't know where that kind of confidence had come from, but when Juvia had said that thing…

Lucy downed the shot of whatever was sitting in front of her.

...that thing about her not being able to protect herself. It just reminded her of what Natsu had said. Which pissed her off.

She stared down at the shot in front of her. How long had it been there taunting her? Hadn't she just had one? Maybe not… If Natsu were here he'd probably be telling her she couldn't handle shots.

Stupid Natsu and his stupid idiotic wisdom.

She slammed the shot back. To be honest, she couldn't really remember how many shots she'd taken now...it couldn't have been more than two or three, but she kind of had to pee.

Lucy spun on her stool and hopped off…

...falling flat on her face on the floor. Which was somehow incredibly funny. Giggles spilled out of her as she rolled back and forth on the dirty bar floor.

"Uh oh! That might have been one shot too many Cana…" Mira stage-whispered, a grin on her face.

"No such thing," Cana whispered back. The bartender of the place they'd commandeered for the night gave a pointed look a Lucy and shook his head. Cana pouted. "Let's go hang out at her apartment though. This place is getting stingy."

Mira nodded. "Alright, Elfman, settle up! I'll get Lisanna."

Lisanna, hearing her sister, looked up and stuck out her bottom lip cutely. "Ah, do we really have to go now?"

Like a true Strauss, she barely slurred her words at all, despite the amount of alcohol she'd consumed.

Seven male faces surrounding her place sitting on their table turned to look with mirrored expressions. "Does she really have to go now?!" they chorused.

Lucy, helped back on her feet by Cana, giggled. "Oh man, they look like Jet and Droy when Levy's about to leave with Gajeel! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Lisanna turned to look at the men around her and burst out snorting. "Oh my god, they TOTALLY DO! HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

"Oh yeah, it's definitely time to go to Lucy's apartment. If we leave these two alone, who knows what they'll get up to!" Cana laughed.

Mira gave her a thoughtful look. "Or...we could do exactly that…"

Cana and Mira smiled wickedly at each other, just tipsy enough to conveniently forget that they were supposed to be nice to their friends and family. Then they grabbed Elfman by the arm and snuck out of the bar. At last glance over their shoulders, Lucy and Lisanna were holding each other up and teasing the crowd of very intoxicated, but completely smitten guys in between giggles.

The two beautiful wizards took turns supporting Elfman, who was surprisingly a bit of a lightweight when it came to drinking, as they stumbled down the road to Lucy's place. When they got there, Cana produced a magic Key Card with a flourish and stumbled in.

To find Gray frantically shoving a book between two couch cushions.

"GRAY! HEEEEEEY!" Cana crooned, detaching from Elfman and sidling over to the noirette. "We're just having a Strauss sister going away party with Lucy! You should drink with us!" She raised her hand, only to realize she didn't have a drink in it and begin rummaging in her bag, producing a bottle of beer in no time. Like the pro she was, she lined it up with the edge of a nearby end table and popped off the cap with quick tap on the bottle.

"Don't you mean Strauss siblings? And I think you might be missing a couple of the people you started out with..." Gray couldn't help but grin. Drunk or not, Cana always guaranteed a good time. Just what he needed for his own farewell to Magnolia.

"Nah, Elfman's just a big sissy anyway! Hehehehehehehahahaha!" Cana doubled over at her own joke, leaning suggestively on Gray as Mira manhandled her unconscious brother onto the couch for the night.

"I'm a MAN!" Elfman grumbled in his sleep. Everyone ignored him.

Cana gazed deeply into Gray's eyes and leaned forward, prompting him to swallow heavily and become hyper aware of her hand trailing over his bare shoulder, his heart amping up in anticipation.

But, whatever he was anticipating never came as she sneakily held up the book he'd been trying to hide and skipped away from him. "Whatcha readin' Gray? Something naaaaughty?!"

"Shit! Give that back!" Gray sprang after her, chasing her around the box filled apartment as she waved the book over her head. "Seriously, if you fuck up that book in any way, Lucy's gonna kill me!"

"Naw, Lucy's too busy with all her and Lisanna's new 'friends', right Mira?! Hehehehe!" Cana turned to grin at her accomplice in crime and tripped over a box, going sprawling, the book flying out of her hand. Gray leapt deftly over her to grab the novel, carefully ear-marked his page and shoved it into his back pocket before she had a chance to look at it. Then her words sank in.

"Wait, you guys left Lucy and Lisanna alone in a bar? How much had they had to drink?!"

The two older girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't know…" Cana mused. "I lost track how many shots we shoved in front of them...20 maybe?"

"No, it was probably closer to 25 if you count the jello shots…" Mira replied sweetly, a mismatch to the demon transformation she'd made while Gray's back was turned. She reclined seductively into a chair, stretching her wings out until they pushed over boxes behind her. Demon Mira didn't give a shit. Demon Mira was a badass.

Gray swallowed hard again. If Mira was at demon-level-drunk (as the guild-hall regulars had dubbed it) then Lucy and Lisanna were easily at purring-level. As in, they actually got on their hands and knees and purred for affection. Like freaking cats. Usually, when Natsu was around, he was their chosen victim, and was always sober enough to keep them in check, but since he was gone…

"Shit. Which bar did you guys go to?"

"The one on Mulberry! Where the drinks are weak and the bartenders are stingy!" Cana cajolled, laying across Mira's lap as she finished off the last of her beer.

"No, that was the one on Hickory! The one on Mulberry has the younger bartender. He was pouring the good stuff until Lucy fell over like that." Mira started running her fingers through Cana's hair off the side of the chair as Cana tilted more and looked at Gray upside down.

"Oh right! I forgot about that! He was pretty cute too! Hey, Gray, why don't you...oh, where'd he go?" Cana pouted, still upside down and staring at the empty doorway of Lucy's apartment.

"Right where we wanted him," Mira cackled, transforming back from demon form as Cana sat up and shook out her hair. "He's really so gullible."

"No kidding. And without Natsu in the way, he might actually score tonight!" Cana crowed, grabbing another couple beers out of her bag, popping off the caps and handing one to Mira.

"We can only hope!" Mira replied, clinking her bottle with Cana's.

* * *

It was dark as pitch before Natsu tramped back up to the protected ground at the top of the hill overlooking Oak Town. There was a distinct line showing where he had scorched the ground black outside the barrier. Half the trees that had shaded the area before were smoldering on the ground and there were occasional unconscious dark wizards sprinkled over the landscape (though most of them had been recovered for the night by their comrades).

Thankfully, the attack had ended when the sun went down, so Natsu had had time to stretch, hunt up some grub, and contemplating taking a much needed bath. Happy had retired from the battle after a few hours, growing bored fairly quickly and preferring to nap. There had been about a hundred or so throughout the day, some attacking in groups, others preferring to take him on one on one. A few of them had even been a challenge to defeat, but overall, nothing Natsu couldn't handle.

He trotted over to the fire, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl, cat, and...uh panopoly-thing. He took a moment to really give Ari a once over, since it was the first time he had seen her without being stared at by at least a dozen eyes. Right then, all of them appeared to be closed, and as a result she looked more like a giant furry pin cushion than a monster.

Shrugging off the urge to run his hand over the fluffy fur of his new many-eyed friend, Natsu grabbed a change of clothes out of his duffel and snuck down the back of the hill to where he could hear the river Ari had mentioned before. While ash didn't stick to his skin, thanks to his dragonslayer magic, the dirt and grime he kicked up and fell onto certainly did.

While he basked in the cool water, he gazed up at the pieces of night sky he could see through the trees and thought of Lucy.

"I finally feel like I'm training, Luce! Those guys weren't that strong, but there sure were a lot of them. Honestly, it was harder to keep them all from burning to a crisp than it was to beat them, the idiots. Most of them couldn't even put up a decent defense spell. It beats me how Phantom Lord did so well. I'll have to ask Metal Face when I get back. Or Gray's Crazy Stalker."

Natsu scrubbed water over his left bicep and winced as he pulled at a long scratch down his arm. He frowned remembering how a skinny little knife-requipper had snuck up on his left side. He'd cauterized it with his fire almost immediately, but it still stung a little.

"I missed you out there today Luce. It's been a while since I've had to handle a crowd by myself. Some punk nicked me pretty good when I forgot you weren't there to cover me." He didn't say out loud that he'd caught himself glancing that direction to see if she was doing okay more than once. Honestly, that had probably been what kept the wound from being much worse. "I want to kick myself for not seeing him… Hell, if you'd been here I would have probably been kicked down that hill more than once for taking stupid risks...but it would have been worth it."

Finally freed from the grime of the day, he swished his clothes around in the current in his proximation of what doing laundry was and laid out on a big rock to air dry. Sure, he could have steamed off the water in a jiffy, but it never hurt to conserve magic. Especially when he didn't know who he'd be fighting the next day, and when the air was so fresh.

They'd gotten word around midday that the ship to take Ari away would sail day after next, so he just had to protect them the next couple of days and the job would be done. Libby had invited he and Happy to come along, but something about the way Ari's eyes shifted and she fell silent, made him hesitate to accept.

"Ari...why do you make me so uneasy?" he voiced to himself in the darkness. "Why do I feel like you know something you're not telling me?"

The quiet noises of the forest were his only answer.

* * *

It is a little known fact about panoptes that they have excellent hearing; a mystery since no one has been able to locate just where their ears are located. A more well-known fact is that very rarely do all the eyes on a panoptes sleep at the same time, one or two always keeping watch, historically making them the perfect guards for priceless treasures.

Natsu was unaware of either of these facts, so he did not suspect that several hundred yards away, two particular eyes on the last known panoptes on the continent of Ishgar kept vigilant watch and listened intently to his midnight ramblings. If he had, he might have rambled quite so much.

* * *

At the same time, several hundred miles away and unbeknownst to either dragonslayer or panoptes, a very drunk, very blonde wizard cried herself to sleep at her desk, ink drying unused on her favorite quill as her tears stained the empty parchment in an wordless cry of loneliness.

* * *

 **Alright peops! That's day 10 finally done. Not sure how I keep making these days so freaking long...this was supposed to be a quick and easy chapter story...oh well! Just go with it, I say! Let me know what you think in a review and I'll see you on Day 11! Plus, I'm betaing this one on my own to speed up posting (ha. ha. ha.) so if you see a mistake, let me know and I'll fix it up quick! Thanks!**

 **Riot Out.**


	11. Day 11

**I WAS trying to get this out in time for my birthday (Feb 1) but didn't quite make it before the crazy weekend started. Anywho, this one's dedicated to ShanaHollows and her borderline problematic obsession with Gray...hehe. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Images swam in Lucy's head: blurred lacrimas, glistening beer mugs, grinning and laughing people standing just a little too close. Her ears caught snippets of conversation that seemed to echo in her skull…_

" _... come on, babe...I'll show you a great time…"_

" _...last night in Magnolia, Lucy! Make the most…"_

" _...cheers for Fairy Tail! May it never…"_

 _Then the blur solidified into a familiar face inches from hers...Gray's face…_

" _Lucy! Lucy? Let's get you home…"_

" _He's not here…"_

" _..made the choice to leave..."_

" _...not your fault…"_

" _...but, you're only alone because you want to be, Lucy!"_

 _Then darkness._

 _Warm arms closed around her body as she floated in the formless abyss and she cried out._

' _Natsu? Is that you?'_

' _NATSU?!'_

 _Then the warmth turned into an icy embrace. The darkness oozed down her throat and she fought to breathe in the vast, dead silence._

"Natsu?!"

Lucy sat bolt upright from her desk with a rippled piece of parchment stuck to her face, a ruined quill in her hand, and a hangover the size of Ishgar. She didn't notice the blanket that fell off her shoulders and nestled into the crook of her chair.

Bright sunlight filtered in through her wide open window of her bedroom causing her to wince at the pain it caused in her head and shiver at the biting cold of the wind. With a groan, she peeled the paper off her face and levered herself from her desk chair, quickly shutting and clasping the window tightly. Her skin was chilled to the touch from exposure to the cool wind all night. What had she been thinking leaving the window open?

Speaking of that...she honestly didn't even remember coming home. Lucy looked down at herself, noticing she was still wearing the dress she'd worn to the bar last night with Cana and the Strausses, though it was certainly worse for wear, and damp in some places. Only her shoes had been removed, which-judging by the dirty state of the bottom of her feet-probably happened much earlier than when she had gotten home.

What the hell had happened the night before? She didn't remember anything after...her and Lisanna laughing at something? And being suuuuper drunk. Like, rolling on the floor drunk. She remembered that well.

It was probably a miracle that she'd managed to get home at all. She looked around the room, struggling to find some clue as to how she'd gotten home. Her shoes were in a pile next to the door instead of with the larger pile next to her closet. Her bed was still made-unsurprising considering where she'd woken up-but there was a book lying on it she didn't remember leaving there.

Gingerly, she leaned over to pick it up, but a bout of hangover nausea and dizziness hit her like she was a dragonslayer on a train before she could even read the title. She bolted to the bathroom, getting there just in time to avoid throwing up all over her bedspread.

As her head spun, the image of Gray's face from her dream popped up again. She looked at the book she'd discarded on the bathroom floor and recognized the fantasy romance Gray had been sneaking in to read for the last month (yeah, she knew what he was reading, despite the fact he pretended to go for the classics section every time he was near her bookcases).

 _What the hell?_

Gray hadn't even been there last night…

Had he?

She couldn't remember...but, maybe Lisanna did?

She looked at her lacrima alarm clock and screeched. How had she overslept that much?! The Strauss' train was due to leave in fifteen minutes! If she wanted answers, she was gonna have to run for it. Grabbing her boots and keys, she ran out the door, still wearing last night's dress, her hair streaming freely behind her.

Laxus and Bickslow, standing in her kitchen doorway with mugs of coffee, looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to enjoying their morning brew in comfortable silence.

* * *

Natsu shoveled scrambled eggs into his mouth in between sending bursts of fire through the protective barrier with his other hand.

"Geez, can'tcha wait until after breakfast? The smell of your burns from yesterday are ruining my food!" he grumbled to the semi-charred dark wizards, cracking his neck to work out the familiar kinks from sleeping on the ground as he chewed.

"Yeah! You're ruining the fish smell!" Happy chimed in, dropping the guy he'd picked up from a place high enough to break something inconvenient.

"Happy, are you sure you don't want me to fry those up for you?" Libby asked apprehensively, one eye on the dark wizards just outside the barrier wall and one on the freshly caught salmon beside her. She picked it up, avoiding looking at its bulging eyes.

"No, sir! Fresh fishies taste the best raw!" Happy argued back, swooping by to take the fish in her hand from her and munching on it in mid-air, scales and all. "Unless Lucy cooks them. They're ok like that too!"

"Oh come on, Happy, you're just saying that because she gives you as many as you want if you compliment her cooking! She's not _that_ great at making fish," Natsu scoffed, pausing to Fire Dragon Roar another group of attackers back into the trees where they were trying to sneak around the side of the barrier to attack from behind.

"Nuh-uh! Lucy's a great cook! Way better than Erza!" Happy retorted. "AND she gives me as much as I want whether I say it's good or not!"

"Well, I can't argue there…" Natsu muttered under his breath as he scented the wind. Erza was a terrible chef (great with prepwork, but somehow managed to undercook and burn everything to a crisp simultaneously). He paused as he picked up something familiar on the wind. There was a small group, maybe 3-5 coming up from the south side, but the musky scent coming from the forest behind the barrier was much more interesting. If he wasn't mistaken...he'd smelled that particular magic before… "Happy, hold down the fort here for a bit, I'm gonna check something out!"

"Aye sir!"

Natsu ran back through the barrier feeling the whisper of the rune wall Mystogan had erected slide over his skin. In the attacks the day before Natsu had been caught off guard and sent flying into one of the staves keeping the magic in place. He'd gotten it mostly back to where it had been, but the spell had definitely been weakened. It was barely a tingle now. He guessed it probably had maybe another day or two before it gave out. Which meant he had to handle this particular threat quickly and get back as soon as possible to make sure nothing happened to Ari and Libby. As a Fairy Tail wizard, he would _not_ fail a simple protection detail like this. Plus, he and Happy still really needed the money if they were going to get out of Oak Town without starving to death.

He raced through the woods, feeling his muscles contract and stretch as he engaged all of them with synchronicity. Nothing felt better than good old-fashioned exercise. Plus, the air blasting past his face was full of scents, making him almost giddy as he breathed them all in, searching for traces of the one he was tracking.

The one that smelled distinctly...snooty. Like cologne. The wind shifted and the scent got much stronger all at once. Natsu immediately adjusted his direction to where the wind had come from. The bastard was close…

He slowed down, his dragonslayer eyes picking up the slightest movement among the branches around him. Then, he saw it: a glimpse of green hair and the flash of a monocle.

"Hey! Wily Dude, I see you! Let's fight already! I've got a job I gotta get back to!" Natsu yelled.

He had barely finished speaking when the ground beneath him turned to soup, burying him up to his knees before he knew it and well on its way to getting to his waist. Hastily, he shot flames into the earth on either side of him, exploding it into a cloud of burnt dust and propelling himself into the air. He caught the branch of a tree and pulled himself up while he waited for the dust to settle. "Not bad Wily Dude. I forgot you did Earth magic. Ya almost had me there."

"Non, non, non! My name," replied a male voice with a nasally French accent. "Iz naught 'Wily Dood', it is Ze Great Earth Sol of ze Land, or Monsieur Sol if you must, se vous plait...Monsieur Dragneel." While the thin shifty ex-Element Four mage's words were polite, his actions were not: a giant fist of stone appeared and punched at the branch Natsu balanced on.

He managed to dodge the attack, but his return Fire Dragon's Crimson Wing missed his target as his opponent's whiplike body maneuvered quickly away from it. "I don't care what your name is. I'm just here to defeat you so Ari and Libby can be on their way."

"Ah, but you are all alone, monsieur? Where is ze pretty blonde mademoiselle you are so very fond of? Mademoiselle Heartfilia, I believe..." Sol tilted his head sideways and made a gesture, whispering something under his breath. A mound of dirt rose from the ground and fell away to reveal an unconscious Lucy, hands and legs securely tied. He grinned nastily at the pinkette over what appeared to be his partner's squirming body.

The fire dragonslayer hesitated for a single breath, his fist poised to destroy everything around his opponent. In that split second his eyes met Lucy's familiar brown ones and he was pummeled by a barrage of rocks out of nowhere. He got his guard up just in time to protect his head, but the force of the rocks had driven him back several feet, causing lacerations and bruising over most of his arms and legs. Lowering his arms, he glared at the former Phantom Lord wizard with just a hint of his usual cocky grin to cover up his annoyance. That had been just a little too close for his liking.

"You think I'm stupid enough to think that's Lucy? Doesn't smell like her at all. And that shirt you've got her in got destroyed a long time ago. Lucy complained about it being an 'irreplaceable limited edition Heart Kreuz' for a long time after it got incinerated."

Sol cocked an eyebrow. "Touche, monsieur. Non, non, non, rather, I am sorry for my theatrics. I merely thought you might wish to see your partner again, but perhaps it iz not her that iz clouding your brow?" At a gesture from him, the clay figure tied on the ground exploded in size until an eerily accurate replica of the fire dragon king roared before him, stirring the air and knocking over trees with his massive wings.

Natsu, frozen in place, could only stare as a perfect replica of the father he'd just watched die not a month before gave him a wink and swatted at him with his tail. He didn't even brace himself, his air getting completely knocked out of him as he flew through the air. Even if he knew it couldn't be Igneel, it was hard to suppress his longing to look just one more time. And even harder to incite the gumption to smash the fake dragon to bits.

But smash it he did. Summoning a feral roar from deep in his belly, Natsu let loose on the thing, exploding it like a poorly made pot in a kiln. Sharp shards of rock shot far into the surrounding woods, burying themselves deep in the bark of trees and creating ruts in the forest floor. He completely destroyed the golem, but watching the fake image of his father explode hurt Natsu's heart more than he would ever admit.

Now, there was not a hint of a smile on Natsu's face as he stalked toward his prey, who had fallen back to tend to a large sliver of rock that had buried itself in his right shoulder. The air around Natsu amped up in temperature as his anger increased, his right hand clenched into a fist so tight his knuckles turned white enough to match the bandage wrapped around his arm. Beneath it, the spell circle Igneel had left behind emblazoned on his forearm under the bandages grew hot as well, steadily burning them away. Ember eaten dried leaves took to the air as they disintegrated into ash in Natsu's wake. Grass withered and smoldered beneath his feet. The air shimmered around him in blurry waves.

Sol attempted a kick to cover his exit but Natsu caught and held him, melting the synthetic fibers of his brown trousers beneath his fingers. The fire dragonslayer leaned forward, staring down his enemy until the monocle covering Sol's right eye turned cherry red and he screamed in pain.

" _Natsu! What are you doing?! Stop it!"_

Natsu jerked out of his rage fueled reverie, the sweltering heat abating immediately as he released his prey and took in a deep breath, eyes searching frantically through the trees. Because he could have sworn he'd just heard…

No. That was impossible.

Sol lay on the ground, his monocle sizzling in the leaves as he curled into a ball and cupped his eye with both hands. Natsu made a move toward him and he twitched, his one good eye swiveling in panic.

"I yield! You win, monsieur!" he screeched, scuffling backward in the leaves until he could regain his feet and run away.

Natsu just stood and watched him go, feeling chilled in the aftermath of so much heat. He looked down at his hands, trying in vain to see how he had summoned it without any fire. It wasn't like any spell he'd done before. He hadn't said anything or concentrated on a particular spell circle. He had just gotten angry. And the fire within him had responded, fueling his rage. If he hadn't been called back from it by _her_ voice, he wasn't sure what he would have done. It was like his magic was completely out of his control. The scariest thing was that it had felt so...right.

A cry of his name on the wind reminded him that his current fight was far from over, and he sprinted back to his mission, pushing the incident to the back of his mind until he had time to think about it.

But, as he ran, he couldn't keep his ears from straining, without success, for any scrap of sound that could explain why he'd heard Lucy's voice when she was so many miles away.

* * *

"So, Gray _was_ there last night?" Lucy gasped, still catching her breath as Elfman manfully let her lean on his arm on the train platform. She made a mental note to have Capricorn add cardio to her new training regimen. Without Natsu dragging her around, she was running a lot less lately.

Actually, she should probably summon him soon and explain what was going on since she'd completely slept through her morning training session.

"Yes! Cana and I ran into him and sent him your way. Why, did you wake up in a precarious position with our favorite ice wizard? If so, you're welcome!" Mira chirped with a sweet smile.

"WHAT? NO! What makes you say that?!" Lucy squawked back, coughing a bit as her lungs and sides burned.

"Well...from what I remember last night, you two _were_ getting pretty friendly…" Lisanna added suggestively. "He was laying the knight in shining armor act on pretty thick, actually. Granted, you weren't having any of it. You kept insisting that you could handle yourself. Which was when you called out Loke's Star Dress and knocked out half the bar patrons. It was HILARIOUS! That Star Dress spell looks really handy! I would love to see the rest of them someday!" Lisanna giggled while Lucy stared back at her in horror.

"I did...WHAT?! No way! I haven't even really tried that one yet!"

"Yes way! You totally did! And you were badass! Don't worry, they deserved it. At least it was better than having their hands frozen together and hung from the chandeliers. That's what Gray did to that guy who tried to grab our asses. It was very chivalrous of him, actually. He didn't even brawl much or anything. But since _you_ knocked out those guys, they kicked us out of the bar. That's when I went home."

"What did I do then?" Lucy asked. "Did I go home too?"

"Well, Gray said he wanted to take you home, but you wanted to stay out so you ran away. Last I saw, he was chasing you down Mulberry Street, trying to keep you from running into stuff. I think you were looking for a late night ice cream place maybe? You kept yelling 'Gelato to the victor!' at the top of your lungs." Lisanna and Mira smiled wide, not even trying to hide their amusement. Lucy just buried her head in her hands.

"God...I sound like Erza on free cake sample day."

"Of course not, Lucy! You're _so_ _much_ cuter!" Mira said comfortingly with a soft pat on her shoulder.

Lucy's groan was drowned out by the sharp whistle of the train's call to board.

"Well, that's all we have for time for it seems! We're off for the mountains!" Lisanna tried to say cheerfully, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. In fact, all the Strausses had abruptly lost the gleeful glow they'd been enjoying only moments before.

It suddenly hit Lucy that she wouldn't see them again for a while.

If not forever.

Tears pricked her eyes. Mira would never again stand behind Fairy Tail's bar and listen to her stupid problems over a milkshake. Lisanna would never catch her gaze and roll her eyes again as Natsu did something particularly stupid to someone he shouldn't. She would never hear Elfman say 'MAN!' again!

If anyone had asked her a year ago if she would ever miss _that,_ she would have laughed in their face.

But before she knew what she was doing, Lucy had flung her arms around the siblings, drawing them in for huge group hug.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!"

Elfman burst into tears immediately, gathering them all into his arms and lifting them off the ground.

"Stay MANLY Lucy!" he sniffled.

Mira and Lisanna squeezed Lucy in superpowered hugs within their brother's arms (they were used to his usual signs of affection at this point).

"Don't worry Lucy. We'll meet again," Mira choked out.

"This isn't goodbye forever! So don't be sad!" Lisanna added, throat thick.

The train whistle blew again for last call and they all broke apart, the white haired siblings running for the train while Lucy stood on the platform waving with all her might.

She stayed that way until she couldn't see the train anymore. Suddenly, without Mira in Magnolia-the light of the Fairy Tail guild hall-it finally felt like Fairy Tail was well and truly gone.

Lucy wallowed in her sadness for a full minute, staring at the empty tracks extending into the distance.

Then she slapped herself across the face and squared her shoulders.

"Time to find Gray!" she announced to the platform full of strangers, her fighting spirit making a comeback!

Until the wind shifted and she caught a whiff of her own breath.

"Scratch that. Time for a shower and a toothbrush, then to find Gray!"

* * *

Juvia couldn't decide what to do.

She rolled onto her right side and looked at the custom-made Gray doll Max had tracked down for her in which the ice-make wizard was depicted as an angel with icy iridescent wings and a shiny frozen halo. She had him propped up against a pile of hastily-stripped button down t-shirts beside her.

On the one hand, she desperately wanted to confront Gray about what she'd seen between him and Lucy the night before. She wanted to be straight with him and get a straight answer once and for all. The angelic Gray seemed to agree.

But...she rolled onto her left side and locked eyes with another Gray doll, this one depicting Gray as a sexy demon, his hair defying gravity around a set of curly black horns and ragged black wings. She ran a finger down his stuffed abs and hummed, settling the plushy idyll more securely in the mountain of discarded boxer briefs keeping it from falling over.

On the other hand, doing so would be admitting that she had followed him and broken the deal they'd made in order for her to stay at his apartment until they left. And she really didn't want to leave his apartment, and lying would keep him from kicking her out.

She lay back and looked around again, shivering in delight knowing she was laying in her beloved's bed at last. Well...laying on top of the mounds of clothing layered on top of his bed, but close enough. She rolled onto her face and took in a deep breath of his scent, hugging a mound of discarded clothing to her chest.

After an hour of fantasizing and rolling around on Gray's messy bed with all the Gray dolls she had agreed to get rid of in a few days, she buried herself in his laundry and fell asleep, lying in wait for him to get home like some sort of psycho commando utilizing gorilla warfare love tactics.

* * *

"Hey, Gray! Wait up!"

Lucy's voice echoed down the alley behind Gray and he tensed up, looking frantically for some way to escape without straight up running away. Sweat broke out on his forehead and his shoulders crept up by his ears. Without realizing it, he stripped off his shirt flinging it into the air.

"Keep your clothes ON you perv!" Lucy cried as she scooped up his discarded shirt before it could hit the dirty ground and shoved it into his face. "You have really got to get a handle on that stripping problem you know."

"Yeah, thanks," Gray replied automatically as he grabbed the shirt. He left it over his face for a few precious seconds while he tried his best to rearrange his panicked features into his usual stoic expression. It mostly worked.

"Hey, so I've been looking all over for you. You're a hard man to track down! Can you help me with something?" Lucy asked, leveling her signature 100W smile at him. It was blindingly bright, but not enough to cover up the fact she had dark circles under her eyes and she was wincing at the sunlight streaming into the alley.

Gray swallowed hard and furrowed his eyebrows to hide his apprehension. How was she possibly acting so normal after what had gone down the night before? Was that what she wanted to ask about? "Uh, yeah, I guess…?"

"Great! So, Lisanna said that you came out with us last night. But I kiiiiind of don't remember it at all. I was hoping you could help me fill in the blanks?"

Gray froze, a ray of hope finding him in that dingy alleyway. "Wait...so you don't remember _anything_ from last night?" Could he ever in hell be that fucking lucky?

"Well, I remember bits and pieces, but after Mira and Cana left, the night is a complete blur. Still...I have this really weird feeling that something important happened, so I'm trying to retrace my steps. Lisanna said I ran off looking for ice cream, I guess?" she said sheepishly. "I hear you went after me...do you remember what happened after that?"

Gray felt his whole body relax. She didn't remember. Thank Mavis. He smirked at her. "Oh yeah, I was there. You put on quite the show. I had no idea you could hold a Star Dress transformation and waltz at the same time. Especially drunk. You are a seriously forceful lead when it comes to ballroom dancing."

"Oh Mavis…" Lucy groaned. "Apparently there is no end to how much I can embarrass myself. Where was that? Did anyone else see?!"

"Uh...well, no one was noticing the dancing until you started singing along at the top of your lungs. Then most of the block was awake and throwing things."

"You're kidding me!" Lucy grabbed him by the shoulders, her eyes begging him to confirm that he'd been making it all up.

"Nope. Couldn't make this stuff up if I tried." He fought to keep a straight face as he grimly shook his head.

"Well, at least it can't get worse…right?" She stared him down, her entire will turned toward getting a satisfactory answer from him.

"That really depends on what you mean by 'worse'..." Gray hedged playfully with a hint of smirk.

"Thank Mavis my parents aren't alive to feel my shame!" Lucy cried, lowering her head to his shoulder in defeat. "You might as well tell me everything. Then I can mourn the loss of my good reputation all at once."

Gray's arm moved on its own to comfort her, but he caught it right before it made contact, resisting the natural urge to run a hand down her hair.

She might not remember what happened between them, but that didn't mean it hadn't happened.

He cleared his throat and stepped back instead, putting some much needed distance between them. Awkwardly, he gestured over his shoulder at the already bustling street behind him. "How about we go get some ice cream and I'll recount your adventures? I don't think you ever did get that gelato you wanted…"

Lucy didn't seem to notice his abrupt retreat, smiling easily with a nod. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

To Natsu's surprise, and mild disappointment, the ex-Phantom Lord wizards ceased attacking shortly after noon. It was as if everyone had declared an unspoken truse so they wouldn't miss lunch again. As Libby pointed out, wizards were a hungry lot after all.

So, Natsu went out and killed something meaty and started roasting it while Happy went to protect Libby while she went for a sorely-belated wash in the river. Which is how Natsu and Ari suddenly found themselves alone, lounging around the fire.

Natsu figured it was as good a time as any to address the thought that had been waving emphatically at his brain since the night they met. "So, how do you know Igneel?"

If a giant pink-purple ball of fur with lots of eyes could look surprised, Ari did. Natsu waited patiently for the panoptes to gather her words. He had noticed the creature always took her time to think before saying anything important. With how important this was to him, he would have happily waited all day. Luckily, he didn't have to.

"I met the Fire Dragon King many centuries ago. Far before you were born. I'll admit, I was very surprised to hear you refer to him as your father. Especially since the remaining dragons went missing for such a long time."

"It did seem like a long time ago, didn't it? I was just a kid in x777," Natsu mused, remembering all the years he went searching for his father-while it turned he was contained inside him the whole time. His hands curled into fists as he thought of the time that had been cheated from him. Part of him still didn't forgive Igneel for that.

"X777? Oh no. The dragons that survived Acnologia's purge have been missing since the X390s. The year X391 I believe...or maybe it was X392...that was a very hectic year for me."

Natsu looked at Ari in confusion. "I don't know what other dragons you're talking about, but Igneel was definitely with me the day before he went missing in X777. And the other dragon slayers I know were too. If they'd disappeared in X390, that would mean we're all a helluva lot older than we look." He smirked a bit at the ridiculous thought.

Some of Ari's eyes stared back him in interest as she seemed to gather a response.

"Yes...I believe you're right about that. It appears the explanation for the disappearance of the dragons is not as simple as it seems. You are quite an auspicious person, Summer Child."

"Huh? Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Maybe someday it will."

Natsu didn't know what to say to that, so he got up and turned the spit holding their roasting meat over the fire instead.

"Igneel made a pact with me, you know," Ari said after more silent deliberation. "He promised his right eye to me upon his death, after he nearly lost it in his trial by combat to become king. It's one reason I knew the dragons had only disappeared and would some day return to this world. Though, I'll admit, I did not expect his death to come so swiftly after they did. I offer you congratulations on Igneel's noble final hours. It is a death befitting the Fire Dragon King."

"Upon his death...so, that means…" Natsu's eyes lit up as he realized just what it meant. "You've got Igneel's eye! Which means he's talking to you! And he can see me!" Frantically, Natsu jumped to his feet and started circling Ari searching for his father's familiar yellow sclera. It didn't take him long, the large eye on Ari's back standing out due to its size alone. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it sooner. "Dad! Hey! It's me!" he yelled out joyfully, getting up close to grin into his father's fiery gaze.

A deep, musical laugh startled Natsu from his greedy view. He realized he'd never heard Ari laugh before.

"Igneel is quite proud of you, you know. He's hasn't shut up about you since he realized you were here. He says you're getting lazy on your left side and should work on that. He also wants me to hit you upside the head, but I think I will refrain from that. I suspect it would hurt me more than it would you."

"Why didn't you tell me when we first met? I told you about him that night!" Natsu was back to staring at his father's eye, hardly noticing what he was asking.

"It is very disorienting having one's soul removed from one's body and placed with hundreds of others. It can take a human mind decades to regain full awareness. Dragons, thankfully, are much quicker, but he was still quite muddled until he felt your fire nearby."

"Ok, I get that. But _you_ knew, didn't ya? You coulda told me!" Natsu rebuked, like a petulant child.

"Summer Child, you are clever in your own way, but you are still ignorant of much about the world. When you look at me, what do you see?"

"A fluffy ball with lots of eyes," Natsu replied bluntly, slightly annoyed at her for the 'ignorant' comment. He could practically hear Igneel laughing as his eye scrunched with amusement.

Ari merely continued, unoffended. "Precisely. I have no claws and no teeth; no way to defend myself. I have no limbs I can strengthen for running away. But as a panoptes, I have still outlived many human lives. That is due to one important factor: humanity's undying sentimental attachment."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked.

"My people are preservers of the souls of the dead. We survive by being served and protected by the loved ones of those we carry. In a sense, we are merely parasites, using not only the living, but their inability to let go of the dead in order to secure protection. Kindheart is an extraordinary case. There are very few caretakers in our histories who came to us for reasons outside of maintaining contact with those we carry with us. Were I not the last of my kind, her true name too would be passed down and revered by all my kind in our vast memories."

"Okay, I get that, but what does that have to do with me and Igneel?" A heavy weight had been growing in Natsu's chest since she'd said the word 'parasites'. He knew where she was going with this, he just didn't want to admit it.

"Mortals have wasted their lives serving my people. They have eschewed lovers, children, and futures in desperate, addicted dedication to preserving their connection to the past. It does not take centuries of experience and a consciousness encompassing the brilliancy of hundreds to know that you, Summer Child, are meant to do important things. World changing things. I would not have you waste your life in order to regain the years with Igneel you have lost. I would not be responsible for changing the fate of Ishgar."

"Then, why did you even tell me?" Natsu attempted to tear his gaze from Igneel's, finding it harder than he thought it would be. Even blinking felt like too long a time to look away. Eventually, he mustered all of his will just to lower his lids, even then tempted every moment to make sure Igneel's eye was still there gazing back at him.

"Igneel insisted. He has important things he must share with you, so he convinced me that a child of the Fire Dragon King was not a mere mortal to be swayed by selfish impulses. I bowed to his wishes against my better judgement. Will you prove his faith misplaced?"

Natsu bowed his head, still eyes closed as he fought down the sick feeling of empty loss that still swamped his heart at least once a day. Ari hadn't moved an inch and he already felt Igneel's loss a third time. How many times would the hope of reunion be dangled in front of him only to be ripped away again?

"Hey guys! How's lunch coming? Damned if it doesn't feel GREAT to be clean!" Libby's voice shook Natsu out of his internal struggle. With only a short glance back at Igneel's dark iris, Natsu turned back to tend the fire.

"Should be good to eat now," he mumbled, returning Libby's giant metal chopsticks to her before walking to the edge of the barrier and dropping to sit cross-legged unceremoniously. A weight landed on his head not long after and a blue paw appeared, dangling roasted meat in front of him. He sighed. "I'm not that hungry right now Hap."

"What's wrong?! You're never _not_ hungry! Are you sick? Did someone try to force you onto a train?!" The flying blue cat leaned over, gripping Natsu's hair with his claws and unfurling his wings to stay balanced. "You do look a little green...want me to punch you in the stomach? It always works when Erza does it!"

Natsu couldn't help but smile. "Naw, I don't think that will help, but thanks for offering, little buddy."

"Ok...well, what if I feed you like you do to Lucy when she's drunk?"

Natsu felt his cheeks heat up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah you do! You know, when she's had too much but won't eat? And the only way she'll have anything is if you-"

Natsu grabbed the Exceed off his head and wrapped a hand around his mouth, face now almost completely red. "If I eat something will you shut up about that?!" he asked.

Happy nodded, eyes twinkling with mirth. Natsu grabbed the roasted drumstick the flying cat had offered him and then released him. "Mention that ever again and I'll tell Carla you hate tea."

"You wouldn't! Right?! Naaaaaatsuuuuuuuuu!"

* * *

"Okay, so let me see if I've got this right...after singing and waltzing in the middle of the street and the resulting riot from the locals, I summoned Pyxis and gave him a piggyback ride, running around declaring I was queen of the Exceeds...then I insisted on doing a photoshoot with a random group of guys who tried to kidnap me, which resulted in a showdown at the park, which we won almost immediately," (Lucy paused here for a quick fist pound with Gray) "...after which I got away from you long enough to buy a bottle of strawberry liquor, that I drank all of _by myself_ (which really explains the alarming color my vomit was this morning), at which point you tried to take me home. I then attempted to go skinny-dipping in the canal and dragged you in after me, which was when the cops showed up and you had to forcibly take my keys so I didn't summon any of my spirits to fight them off...because I declared 'to Mavis, Zeref and all the mother-fucking demons of Tartaros' that they 'would never take me alive.' Which brings us to...3am," Lucy rattled off in a weary deadpan. She stared down Gray as a rivulet of ice cream dripped down the cone onto her hand. "That right?"

Gray swirled a little cold air around her cone to refreeze it before he nodded back to her just as solemnly, crossing his heart with his index finger to indicate that he had told the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

Which was, of course, an implied lie. Well sort of. He _had_ told her the absolute truth about everything...up until 3am. The next part was where it was going to get dicey.

"And after that, please, for the love of Mavis and all the Fairy Tail Masters, tell me we went back to my apartment."

Gray nodded, becoming really absorbed in remembering how to walk and eat ice cream at the same time all of a sudden. "Yeah, you turned into a purring-level drunk and I gave you a piggyback ride home. End of story."

"Purring-level? What the hell is that?! Do I even want to know? No, wait, yes, I do. I promised myself I would face every moment of last night's insanity. So, please, go on." Lucy stopped walking long enough to shake her head violently from side to side, as though to clear it of unwanted thoughts, and then caught up with Gray, focusing all of her attention on him.

Right where he didn't want it. He adopted a light, teasing tone. "I really don't think you care about what that means? Right? You got home safe and sound, so no one else saw anything embarrassing after that. I really wouldn't worry about it." Gray's argument would have been really convincingly nonchalant...if he his voice hadn't cracked midway through. He sped up a bit so she couldn't look him in the face and read the guilt there.

Which resulted in Lucy narrowing her eyes at his back in suspicion. "Graaaaay...what does 'purring-level drunk' mean?"

He sighed and let her catch up. "Well, when you get really, _really_ drunk, you kind of...start acting like a cat and rubbing yourself on people and demanding they pet you." _Which is particularly difficult to endure as a guy carrying you when you're soaking wet, half-naked, and panting_ , he added to himself. "And you...purr. It's really very...endearing..." _and the hottest thing that I've ever seen._

Lucy's face reached heights of red it hadn't yet managed. "Oh. That. Yeah. I think...someone told me I did that once. I had forgotten." Gray could practically hear the name she'd left out falling to the sidewalk between them. And leaving a crater behind.

 _Natsu._

His steps quickened again. _Running away as usual_ , he thought to himself harshly. _Way to be a man, Gray._

"So, when we got back to my apartment, I didn't try to assault you or the Thunder Legion or anything right? I guess I sometimes do that too..." Lucy mumbled, picking at the cone left over since she'd finished her ice cream. At least she wanted to run away from him as much as he did. Even if it was for different reasons.

"Oh, uh, Laxus and the Thunder Legion weren't there. I think they went out somewhere with Mira and Cana and passed out at the Strauss' old place. She sent me a communication card a little later to see...uh...how you were doing." _More like she wanted a report on whether we'd shacked up yet, but I can't exactly say that..._

"Oh, well, that's good then. At least I don't need to worry about Laxus bringing it up during training. Like he doesn't have enough things to tease me about, right?" Lucy peeked sheepishly up through her bangs at Gray, only to discover he was engrossed in his ice cream again. She waited for him to meet her eye, but he still didn't. A little wrinkle appeared between her brows as she realized he was avoiding looking at her on purpose. "Gray, is that everything? I just went to sleep after that right?"

Gray could feel Lucy's eyes on him, but couldn't make him meet her gaze. He couldn't help but feel that she would somehow figure out everything if he looked her in the eye. He finished his ice cream and started eating the cone. "Yeah, pretty much. I dropped you off and you went to sleep."

"And nothing else happened?" Lucy leaned forward, angling her head to try and see his face better. She finished the last bite of her cone just as they got to his apartment building.

 _Oh sweet, sweet salvation. Home at last!_ Gray unlocked the door and turned to finish the conversation so he could escape before he said anything damning. But he was cut off before he could start.

"You know, I don't think I've ever been in your apartment before. This might be my last chance, actually. Why don't I walk you in and you can finish the story?" Lucy didn't wait for him to respond, pushing past him and heading down the hall like she'd been to his place a million times. "3A you said, right?"

Reluctantly, he followed, unlocked his apartment door, and held it open for her. "Yeah this is it. I mean, you're welcome to check out my apartment if you want, but like I said, pretty much nothing happened after that, so there's not a lot more to tell." His discomfort was clear in his voice.

"Pretty much?" Lucy pushed. "So, what else was there? It must be something, since you can't give me a straight yes or no. Just spill it already." She was so absorbed in trying to find out what he was hiding, she barely took in the disaster area of discarded clothing that was his studio apartment, or the boxes and furniture piled up against one wall. She immediately went to the edge of his bed and perched on a corner, bracing her hands on her knees in a way that gave her way too much cleavage for Gray's comfort and just waited. He'd be lying if he said he had never pictured Lucy sitting on his bed, but now it was the last thing in the world he wanted to see.

Gray cringed. He only had one more red herring to throw in her way, but he had really been hoping he wouldn't have to use it. She wasn't giving him a choice though. Desperate times and all that...

"Lucy...you took one look at your empty apartment and started crying. And talking about everyone leaving you. That's why I was trying not to bring it up. You got really upset, so I didn't want to remind you of it again." He sat down next to her on the bed, if only so that he would stop staring at her cleavage and propped his elbows on his knees, resting his mouth on his clasped hands. At this angle, she wouldn't be able to see his face. With any luck, this would be the end of it and she wouldn't push any further for what happened.

"Oh," Lucy whispered. " I thought…" She thought back to the things she'd heard him say in her dream and of the warm feeling of an embrace. Apparently it had all really been a dream. There was no great mystery surrounding the night before, just Gray doing like he always did and protecting her. She should have known. "You know what? It doesn't matter what I thought."

They sat there in silence for another minute before she spoke up again, popping up off his bed with more energy than was really needed.

"Listen, I'm sorry I was such a bother last night...and today I guess too!" She chuckled guiltily. "I owe you big time for putting up with all my crazy, so next time we go on a job, you can keep the whole reward or something, 'kay? It's the least I can do."

"Um, actually...sorry Lucy, but we're not gonna get to do that job after all. I'm leaving to train in another village...tomorrow...with Juvia. I was just picking up the keys to my new place when you found me." He patted his pocket in illustration, the two keys for his shitty new cabin in the woods clinking together. He couldn't bear to look at her, so he stared at his feet. If he saw the heartbroken look he'd seen last night on her face one more time, he would probably end up staying. And, after what happened the night before...he absolutely couldn't do that either. Not without ruining their friendship somehow. "So yeah...I'll have to take a raincheck on that job with you. You can just owe me until the next time we see each other."

Lucy stared at the last member of her team still in Magnolia until the tears in her eyes wouldn't let her see them anymore. Then she ducked her head and let her hair fall over her face. She swallowed several times until she felt like she could speak normally and tried to smile. "That's great Gray. I'm glad you finally made up with Juvia. She'll be a great training partner for you. Or more, who knows right? You should really give her a chance this time." She fought the urge to sniffle and abruptly turned to the door. "So, okay. I guess you've still got a lot of packing to do before then, right? I'll just leave you to it then." She had the door open and was halfway into the hall before he realized she'd moved.

"Shit. Lucy?" his words froze her, half-in, half-out of his apartment, but she didn't turn around.

"What is it?" Her words sounded strained. Any other day he would have called her on it.

"I'll come by to see you before we leave. To say goodbye. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered. "Thanks."

He could hear her soft words echoing in his silent apartment as he sank back onto his bed, staring dejectedly at the inside of his apartment door.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

Juvia's voice sent him a foot into the air with a yelp and he came down on his feet and braced for a fight, seconds away from Ice-Making one helluva huge hammer.

"Holy SHIT, Juvia! Where the hell did you come from…?" he lapsed into silence as he got a good look at her, still half buried in his clothes and surrounded by dozens of plush dolls of himself in various states of undress. "You know what? Never mind. I really don't need to know." Placing a hand over his racing heart, he sank back down onto the edge of the bed and rubbed his temples. Which was when he remembered what she'd said. He froze. "Wait, what did you say?"

"Juvia asked why you didn't tell Lucy what happened between you two last night?"

Gray went white. "How do you know about that?"

"Juvia left something at Lucy's and went back for it," Juvia lied smoothly. The truth was, she'd followed him from a distance all day. Part of her genuinely wished that she hadn't. "You were too...preoccupied to notice me, and Juvia promised she wouldn't bother Gray-sama the whole night, so Juvia hid."

"Oh." Gray didn't have the energy to come up with anything better. All the fight had gone out of him.

"So, why didn't you tell her?"

"Why would I?" There was no point in deceiving Juvia. If she was there, she already knew everything anyway.

"Because she doesn't remember. Don't you want her to know?"

"No. Nothing good could come from her knowing. Hell, nothing good came of acting on it last night, did it? She doesn't even see… Well, you know how she is. It's better this way. She never has to know anything about it. Because even with Natsu Mavis-only-knows-where, he's still all she can think about." Gray gritted his teeth. "Fuck. I wanna punch him in the face so fucking badly. But the bastard isn't even here for that."

Juvia sat in silence, tormenting herself in her head, deciding whether to say what she wanted to or not. In the end, her impulse control lost the battle. Per usual.

"What can I do to make you see me like her?" she exclaimed. The burning question she'd been dying to ask since she'd witnessed them last night burst out of her. "What do I have to do so you see me as your woman?"

Gray's shoulders drooped. "It's not...like that. I don't see her that way. I honestly don't know if I'm capable of seeing anyone as 'my woman'." He thought of every important woman who had tried to get close to him...and the terrible endings they'd met. "And maybe it's better if I never do."

"So where does that leave us?" Juvia demanded, subconsciously squeezing Gray dolls in each of her hands as hard as she could.

"Us? This has nothing to do with us. Our deal stands. We're leaving to train together tomorrow. And that's all I know right now. If you can't deal with that, then you're more than welcome to stay behind. I can always find someone to train with." He stood up from the bed and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go get some boxes to pack up my stuff. Do you need any more, or are you good?"

Juvia hung her head. "No. Juvia's things are ready to go."

"Great. See ya later." He left without looking back, closing the door behind him.

He only made it ten steps down the hallway before his feet faltered. He just...couldn't keep _not_ thinking about it. So, he leaned against the wall and indulged in the memory for what he swore would be the last time. It wasn't like it ended well anyway.

 _Lucy tightened her things around his waist and purred into his ear again and he gritted his teeth, reminding himself they were only a block away from her apartment._

 _Which was good, because it was getting harder and harder to walk under these conditions._

" _I told you before, you keep doing shit like that, and I'm not gonna be responsible for what happens to you," he muttered._

" _Meow?" she replied, playfully, licking his ear._

 _Gray's legs almost collapsed beneath him. "Seriously! Cut it out!"_

" _Aw...you're nyah-t any fun!" she purred, giggling to herself at her little pun. "Hey look! We're hooooome!" she crooned, noticing her apartment building. She squirmed from her place on his back and his hands tightened on her thighs, desperately trying to keep from dropping her. He instantly regretted trying to carry her shoes and her at the same time. He should have just left the damn things behind, her pouting be damned._

" _Lucy, stop it! I'm gonna drop you!" The words had barely left his mouth when he lost his grip and she dropped, dragging him down with her by her fast hold around his neck. He landed awkwardly on top of her in the grass next to her apartment, but sat up and twisted around almost immediately._

" _Dammit Lucy, what the hell did you do that for?! Are you…okay?" his words faded in volume as he got a good look at her, sprawled in the grass, damp hair spread out around her, one strap of her dress hanging useless (where he'd missed her arm hastily forcing the garment back on her after their impromptu dip in the canal), and a rosy glow permeating every square inch of pale skin he could see (it was a lot of inches…), crowned by her booze-flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes. He blamed the alcohol in his system for his slower than usual reaction, his gaze lingering more than a little too long as he took in the sight. She didn't seem to notice, stretching out her arms out to him and pouting._

" _Graaaaaay! Help me uuuuuup!" she whined, shaking him out of his reverie._

 _Gray shook himself, dropped her shoes in her lap, and scooped her up in his arms, not willing to risk putting her mouth in such close proximity to his ear again. It wasn't but a minute or two before he awkwardly managed to open her apartment door and stumbled in with her._

 _To discover it was completely empty. He could practically hear the wind whistling through the moving boxes still crowding the apartment it felt so empty. (At least that's what he'd thought. Juvia had really gotten much better at hiding…)_

 _Gray swallowed hard, pausing for a minute on the threshold. He had kind of been depending on the presence of the crowd of people staying with Lucy lately to diffuse the tension between them. In fact, it had probably been the only thing keeping his adolescent male brain in check, so when Lucy nuzzled his neck, something inside of him broke. Instead of yelling at her, or pushing her away, or dropping her onto her sofa and piecing the fuck out like a good friend would do, he hummed, leaning into it._

 _Lucy, finally hearing a favorable response, reacted enthusiastically, tossing the shoes off her lap onto the floor and looping her arms around his neck to pull him even closer. She ran her lips along his neck, the tip of her tongue poking out to taste the salt on his skin. He couldn't keep from groaning softly at the sensation._

 _Slowly, Gray lowered Lucy's legs, putting her back on her feet before hugging her snuggly to him at the waist. The action seemed to amuse her, inciting a giggle as she pulled back to look at him with a grin just as he leaned down to her. They ended up nose to nose, both holding their breath as the heat between them ramped up a few degrees._

 _Gray froze, the last vestiges of self-control still holding out within him demanding that she make the first move. If she pulled away, he bargained with himself, he'd leave right then. He wouldn't explore this new electric thing that had been sparking between them. But until she moved, all he could do was wait._

 _The moment stretched on for an eternity, Gray's eyes drifting closed as he enjoyed the sweet torture of having her pressed against him._

 _Then, she moved._

 _He felt her nose brush against his, nuzzling him again. He hesitantly leaned into her, returning the gesture, his eyes stubbornly closed. As if not seeing what he was doing made it less real somehow. One hand left her waist, cradling her neck gently instead. He paused again, giving her a chance to move away._

 _She didn't._

 _So, he went for it. Closing the milimeters between them, he pressed his lips to hers, delighting in the small mewing sound that escaped through her lips and reverberated in his mouth. Before he realized what he was doing, he had her spun around and pressed against the door, his tongue dancing with hers and his arms caging her in. Her arms ran over his bare chest and over his abdomen, fingers tracing the grooves between his muscles as she kissed him back. He'd never been so glad to have stripped his shirt without realizing it. Heat trailed behind her fingers wherever they touched._

 _He gave in to the urge to taste more of her, his eyes cracking open to find her neck. She arched her neck into his kisses, humming happily in response. Her knee slid up the outside of his leg, her hands moving to touch his back as she raised up on the toes of her other foot, pushing her neck closer to his mouth instinctually. It helped a little, but made Gray aware of the foot of height he hunched over to correct._

 _Quick as a wink, he grabbed the leg sliding up his side and hitched it over his waist, pulling her off the ground and grabbing the other leg before she could fall. Lucy caught on quickly, locking her powerful thighs around his waist and pulling his head back down to her neck, eyes still closed._

" _Bedroom," she whisper-moaned into the silence, and he reacted immediately, stumbling his way through the maze of stuff to her door. He slammed her against it, balancing her in one hand as he fumbled for the doorknob. Lucy took the opportunity to lean forward and capture his ear, tongue caressing his lobe before sucking on it._

 _It drove him crazy, his hips bucking into her in response. She cried out, and he did it again, wanting to see if he could make her create that sounds again._

 _Now, he really wish he hadn't. Not that it would have made any difference._

" _Natsu!"_

 _He froze, eyes springing open at the sound of Lucy moaning out his absent best friend's name._

 _Dread slowly filled him from the feet up, leaving cold, numb limbs in its wake. He hastily let down her legs, ignoring the small noise of confusion she made as he pulled away. She tried to follow his movements, eyes still hooded as she sought after the warmth he'd been providing her. He held her at a distance with one hand, arm outstretched and head bent as he struggled to keep his ever growing anger at her (and mostly at himself) in check._

 _A hand reached out and stroked his hair accompanied by Lucy's soft voice questioning into the darkness:_

" _Natsu?"_

 _He pulled himself away completely then, putting several feet between them before stopping. He swallowed the curses rolling through his head. "I'm not Natsu, Lucy," he barked out harshly. "He's not here anymore."_

 _Lucy's alcohol and lust glazed gaze sharpened as her eyes flew wide. "Gray!" she whispered. "Oh god...I'm sorry! What did I do?!"_

 _He couldn't answer her, all the pain and anger in his heart evident in the heavy glare he leveled at her. She pressed herself back against her bedroom door, seeking escape as her hand flew to her mouth. "Gray...I'm so sorr-"_

" _Seriously, Lucy?" Gray couldn't keep himself from snapping at her. "That whole time? You honestly thought I was_ that guy?! _He left you behind and you're still..." He crowded her against the door, his side of his fist coming down hard against the wood beside her head. It shook beneath her. "Fantasizing about him?!"_

" _Gray...I didn't mean to...um, I don't know…" Lucy's words came out thick, her eyes jittering from side to side as they tried to focus. She was still clearly three sheets to the wind. "I don't know what came over me…" Tears broke out in her eyes, spilling over onto her cheeks. "I'm just...everyone keeps leaving me and he's not here and it's all my fault…And I'm so alone!"_

 _Gray's heart broke a little more seeing the constant stream of tears, but his anger out-weighed his compassion, something his sober self deeply regretted. "That asshole made the choice to leave you behind. That's not your fault. But you're alone because you want to be, Lucy! Every one of us, your friends, no, family have offered you a place to belong beside us, and you're the one turning us down. For what?! To wait for him to come back for you? What if he doesn't? What if he gets his dumb ass killed out there and never comes home?! What then, Lucy? You just fade into some kind of guild ghost, like Mavis? Cutting yourself off from everyone who cares about you until you forget what it's like to have comrades? Promise be damned, you're better than that! You're worth more than that, Lucy." He pulled away then, pain swimming in his eyes. "And I'm not gonna hang around watching the light die out of your eyes, when I apparently can't do anything about it."_

" _But...Gray...what are you saying? I'm so confused." Lucy gasped wetly, unable to stop her suppressed sobs._

" _I'm leaving Magnolia. Juvia and I are leaving to train as soon as I can find a place. I was going to stick around for a while and try to convince you to come along with us, but after this… Well, I won't be around to make you confused anymore." Gray pulled back, turning around and stalking to the door. Lucy stumbled forward, acting on some sort of instinct to follow him probably. But, he had yanked open the door and left before she'd made it halfway across the room. He quickly sealed the door shut with ice so she couldn't get it open and half ran, half fell down the stairs where he landed on the last stair, head in his hands._

" _What the fuck did I just do?" he whispered to himself. He couldn't leave it like this. He didn't want his last words to Lucy to be a drunken argument. His head was still spinning from the blood rushing out of his head. How had everything gotten so fucked up so quickly? He should have just dropped her on her couch and gotten the hell out of there._

 _It took close to twenty minutes before he cooled down enough to stand up. And when he did, he found himself walking back up the stairs. In the end, drunk or not, he couldn't leave things like that. So, he broke the ice on the door with a touch and eased it open. The apartment looked empty again, but Lucy's bedroom door was open. He stepped forward, but immediately tripped over Lucy's discarded shoes, freezing to see if she would come running at the sound. But nothing happened. So, he got up, taking the shoes with him._

 _He hesitantly headed over to her door, his resolve fading the closer he got. Cautiously, he peeked his head in._

 _He relaxed when he saw Lucy, sound asleep and drooling all over a piece of parchment, hand still clutching a quill. Gray crept closer, quietly setting her shoes next to the door and grabbing the blanket off the end of her neatly made bed. Ever so slowly, he settled the blanket over her. His hand brushed against something and he found the novel he'd hastily left sitting in around her apartment, still set facedown open to the last page. Curious, he picked it up, but quickly forgot about the book._

 _Underneath it, ink slightly smeared by tears, was a hastily scrawled letter. Gray felt his stomach turn at the sight of it, but he couldn't resist picking it up anyway, tossing the book onto her bed in favor of more interesting reading. It wasn't addressed to anyone at the start, but it didn't take much to figure out who it was meant for._

 _ **I'm fucked up. I'm just a screwed up person with no idea where my life is going or what I'm supposed to do. I made out with Gray tonight. Yeah, I was drunk, but still! I MADE OUT with GRAY! And the whole time, my stupid drunken brain thought it was you.**_

 _ **See? Told you I was fucked up. An amazing night happened to bring us together. An opportunity knocked, and I slammed the door in opportunity's fucking face because I can't let go of you! And I'm sitting here, crying and thinking about how you left me here, and I wonder what it would feel like to run into his arms and just be held. To defy all of the painful, true things he said to me and just go with him.**_

 _ **But then I feel like I'm betraying you. You of all people! Even when you're not here, and I'm angry as hell at you, you're still influencing me! But really, deep down, when I find myself thinking things like that, I think I'm really just longing to be held by you. And no one's arms will ever be the same, even if yours never come back to me.**_

 _ **Some days, Natsu Dragneel, I can't help but hate you.**_

Gray, leaning against the wall outside his apartment and remembering the night before, patted his back pocket and heard the telltale crinkle of parchment. He pulled out the second letter he'd stolen from Lucy, right before he'd heard the Thunder Legion come back and left through the window.

He felt guilty about it, but not enough to return it. That would mean she would know about what they'd done. That would fuck everything up again. So, that letter would never see the light of day. Digging in his left pocket this time, he took out the lighter he kept handy for when he felt like smoking the occasional cigarette when Erza wasn't around. He lit up the letter and watched it burn until he couldn't hold it anymore, then froze it in a block of ice, which he tossed into the grass outside his apartment building.

And just like that, with the assumption of Juvia's silence and a little arson, he'd successfully erased the past.

* * *

Lucy shuffled her way up stairs to her apartment with a heavy heart. Gray was leaving. It was a fact. But it just still hadn't completely sunk in.

Even the chaos that was the Thunder Legion hanging out in her living room couldn't break her funk. She just walked through it to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow didn't even notice her coming it, too busy squabbling over who Evergreen was going to force to carrying her stuff, but Laxus watched her come in and quietly followed her.

Lucy jumped when she heard her door opening and became even more surprised to see Laxus closing it behind himself.

"What do you want?" she queried, wearily. It had been a long day. All she wanted to do was summon Capricorn, apologize for missing her training session and go back to bed. Hopefully to drown her shame in blissful oblivion.

"Rough day Blondie?" Laxus asked gruffly, leaning against the wall next to her door.

"More like rough two weeks," she muttered, flopping down on her bed. Before the guild disbanded, she never would have thought she'd someday be having a casual conversation with the lightning dragon slayer in her bedroom. She guessed life was just unpredictable like that.

"Well, you haven't been kidnapped or used as a magical catalyst for a doomsday device this week, so I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you've had worse." He snorted. "Hell, if you take in the state of my weak-ass body right now, and the fact the only relative I have that is a halfway decent human being disappeared and disbanded a guild that has been around for centuries, rather than trust me to take it over, I think I might be winning in terms of shitty weeks."

"Yeah, but did you get so drunk you don't remember skinny dipping in the canal? Or threatening the police? Or, hey, a group of random horny guys trying to kidnap you? Don't just assume I haven't been kidnapped lately. You have no idea how alluring my restrained body is," she snapped sarcastically. Adding quieter, "Or what went down with Tartaros when everyone else got sucked in."

Laxus snorted again. "Pssh, your day couldn't have been as bad as my day. Ever's boytoy left town, so I've been dealing with her bipolar passive aggressive shit all day. I spent a good two hours of this morning as a stone statue. And I had to piss the whole time."

"That's nothing. The last member of my team just told me he's leaving town as soon as possible. After watching me bawl my eyes out, apparently, over everyone leaving me behind. Because apparently walking away from Fairy Tail is just easy as pie for everyone else, while I'm stuck in a perpetual state of holding on too long."

"Don't assume that shit Blondie. You've got no right to say that. You've been a member of Fairy Tail for what? Not counting that shit on Tenrou...a year maybe? Two? Me and your teammates grew up in that guild hall. Don't think it isn't fucking hard to walk away from that for all of us."

"Yeah? Well, it sure as hell isn't hard enough to make them stay is it? I gave up a lot for this guild, because I thought they were my family."

"Don't talk to me about the petty sacrifices you've made. I've seen guild members you never even met lay down their lives for the sake of our guild! I was there when Guildarts came home missing an arm and a leg with all his spirit kicked out of him because of a job! Fuck, you were there when the dragon slayers lost their fucking parents for good this time. Buck up. You just sound like a spoiled brat compared to that kind of sacrifice."

Lucy could feel her blood boiling at his words. "Like you know anything! You wanna know what I sacrificed? You want to know how everyone in Fairy Tail wasn't swallowed up by that creepy-ass living cube? I broke Aquarius' key to summon the Celestial Spirit King! The key my dead mother gave me right before she died! I can't summon Aquarius and might never see her again because I sacrificed her for my friends! All I have left are my spirits, and now I DON'T EVEN HAVE HER!" Lucy's voice rose in volume until she was screaming at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face. "You don't know what it's like to have everyone on your team willingly walk away from you! Those idiots of yours would follow you to the end of Earthland and back if you asked them. Mine just leave me behind!"

"What the fuck? You think your team wouldn't if you asked?" Laxus' voice didn't rise from its usual rumble, but his ire was clear. "Did you even tell them what happened with your stupid spirit? Or ask any of them to stay here with you? I know Gray asked you to go with him to train, and I seriously doubt Wendy didn't invite you to Lamia. Hell, I'd be surprised to find out that Erza didn't order you along on her mission. Your team loves you just as much as mine does. It's you that's the problem. They all tried to keep you on their team and you pushed them away."

"NATSU SURE AS HELL DIDN'T!" Lucy wished she could bite back the words as soon as they left her mouth.

"Ah, so there's the real problem. Now we're finally getting down to it. Natsu is a childish dumbass who has never been able to see past his own problems. You're the best thing that ever happened to him and he's scared shitless of anything happening to you. So he left you behind. To keep you safe. Stupid move, but not hard to figure out."

It was Lucy's turn to snort. "Yeah, right. He's always covering for my weakness. He left me behind because I'm not strong enough to take care of myself and he doesn't have the time to take care of me. Training to save the world is more important. It's obvious."

"Blondie, the idea that you're weak is laughable. What's obvious as _fuck_ is that you're the strongest Celestial Spirit wizard there has even been. I've never even heard of anyone else being able to do this Star Dress shit, and I grew up between the greatest guild in Fiore and a dark one led by my shitty dad. If you think there's anything about Fiore's mages that I don't know, you're denser than I thought. The only things holding you back from being an amazing wizard are your own stupid hang ups and a few years of intensive training. But, no matter how strong you are, you're no match for Zeref. And Natsu knows that."

Lucy could feel her argument dissolving under Laxus' no-nonsense, rude, yet straightforward approach. "But how is that any different than Natsu? Why is _he_ suddenly a match for Zeref? Erza is stronger than Natsu by far? Why is he so dead set on leaving me behind for a suicide mission?"

"Because Zeref chooses him. Every fucking time. He's got a weak spot for that idiot for some reason, and with the potential Natsu's got, he could be the only hope we've got to save not only Fiore, but Ishgar. I swear that guy's got no limiters. He needs to get stronger, so he pigheadedly works until he is. He's an idiot for thinking he has to do it alone, but it's not hard to figure out why he thinks that way."

"Then how do you explain why he took Happy with him? He can't even fight!"

"Because he can fly, idiot. That stupid cat's always got an escape route. And they've always been together. I don't think Natsu could leave him behind if he tried."

Again, Lucy couldn't argue with his logic. "So...what the hell am I supposed to do then?"

"Shit Blondie, like you haven't already decided what to do! He said he'd be back in a year, right? If the shit doesn't hit the lacrima fan before then, he's gonna need as much help as he can get to defeat Zeref. When you're planning on facing an enemy like that, a year doesn't seem like nearly enough time to train. But it's all you've got." Laxus stood back up from his position leaning on the wall, heading back to her door, clearly signaling that their little talk was about to end. "You're on the right track. It's only been a few days and you're already almost able to land a punch on me. Even with my body crapping out on me, that's not something just anyone can say. You keep practicing like that, and he won't know what hit him when he gets back." He tugged the door open, letting the sounds of the Thunder Legion's petty argument float back in past the silence spell.

"You really think so?" Lucy asked quietly. She knew he heard her. He had dragon slayer senses after all.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're a Fairy Tail wizard, now and forever. Which means you're capable of greatness beyond anyone's expectations. Gramps wouldn't have let you join if he didn't see the potential in you." He stepped out and started to close the door behind him, but stopped suddenly and turned back. "Oh right...Blondie?" he said in a softer tone. "That sucks about your spirit and we all owe you for that, but that's no reason to give up on her. If you really want to see that bitch again and work for it, you will."

And with that, he was gone, sealing Lucy in with her thoughts for the night.

Laxus on the other hand was being questioned by his team. Eventually, just to shut them up, he explained:

"I was just giving her a much needed pep talk, since Gramps isn't here."

* * *

Natsu, though tired from fighting, didn't sleep much that night. Instead, he stayed up talking with Igneel through Ari. And, when Ari nodded off, he kept his eyes glued on Igneel's eye like he thought it would disappear if he blinked, telling him everything he could think of about the time the dragon had missed. However, when he finally did nod off into restless slumber, he was looking not at Igneel's fiery oculus, but the large, brown, human eye that had followed their conversation since Ari had told him about Igneel. He dreamt that night of an angel with blonde hair and brown eyes watching over him and resolved to ask Ari about it in the morning.

* * *

 **Holy crap that chapter got long. And kind of full of swear words. Sorry about that, Laxus is really hard to write without cuss words. He just seems like he'd be a potty mouth. And Lucy tends to pick up the tone of those around her, so she just followed right along! Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter, and I promise, it WILL stop being so depressing...eventually.**


End file.
